New Kid In Town
by Mylo5x5
Summary: Mckinley High is about to be shaken up by their newest transfer student. What happens when the new transfer student makes the moves on Rachel? Well obviously Finn Hudson isn't a fan but surprisingly to everyone else, Quinn Fabray is not fond of it either.Who will have Rachel's heart in the end, the new kid or head cheerio Quinn Fabray. (Faberry Slowburn) Rachel/Quinn, Rachel/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, so this is the first chapter of my new story. I've always wanted to do a Glee story. I hope you guys like it. So let me know what you think by leaving a review. Just a heads up the OC I created will be one of the main characters in the story, hope you guys like her as much as I love writing scenes with her.**

William Schuester was sitting anxiously across from Principal Figgins who was starring at the three individuals before him. Sitting alongside Will was the head coach of the football team Coach Beiste who was nervously shaking her leg avoiding any eye contact with Will. After another two minutes of silence Will couldn't take it anymore.

"Uh Figgins why are we even here? And are you okay? You've been shaking since we've been in here?" Will faced Coach Bieste with a questioning yet concerned expression.

"Sorry just nervous.." Bieste shrugged as she continued to face Figgins with an almost pleading expression.

"William. This meeting will start as soon as-"

"Sorry I'm late. I had to make sure the cheerios did the interior of my car like I wanted." Sue Sylvester came into the room and rested against the bookshelf. She turned to see Will and Coach Bieste beside her and looked over at Figgins. "What are Coach Hillbilly and Weepy the Vest Clown doing here?"

"I've brought you here because I have exciting news! We are recruiting an amazing football player from St. Xavier High School. This student is going to bring a lot of news for the school."

"Wow that's amazing. You must be so happy Coach?" Will smiled wide as he faced his friend.

"Y-yeah it's great Will."

"Yeah. Wonderful. Amazing. Now why do William and I need to be here for this announcement?"

"Well Sue it wasn't easy to get the student here. We had to give them a scholarship and give some money to the school as well. So I had to cut the budget again of the Cheerios and the Glee Club."

"What?! How dare you do this again? This is not in my contract Figgins!" Sue was fuming as she leaned on the principal's desk.

"Oh Sue relax. You don't need a Canon for your half time performances."

"I will end you Figgins.." Sue turned to face Coach Beiste, "And I'll end you too.." She stormed out of Figgins office.

Will turned to Coach Beiste then back to Figgins. "Figgins you can't do this to Glee Club. These kids are coming back from a tough lost and we need to prepare for sectionals. We need the money for costumes and the bus for Artie. You can't take that from us."

"I'm sorry William but my hands are tied." Will sighed and stood up from his seat. He nodded and exited the office with Coach Bieste hot on his trail.

"Will I'm really sorry. I never meant to take even more money from you glee club. You know I love those kids and what you do for them but our team needs this. Just think of the good from getting this kid. Scouts will come and maybe Puck, Mike, and Finn can get a great offer to some good colleges," Bieste pleaded, stopping his path in the hallway.

"I know it can be good, I just don't know how we are going to raise this money. I doubt the kids would be up for another bake sale. And I also need to recruit some members. We've got two new ones but I'd like at least one more just in case..I'm just under a lot of stress is all," Will admitted.

"l hope it all works out Will. I am sorry."

"It's okay and good luck with the new player."

"Thanks Will."

~~~  
Will walked into the classroom clapping his hands to get the attention of the Glee Club.

"Alright guys I've got some good news and some bad news."

"Great. What now Mr. Schue?" Tina Cohen Chang sighed as she snuggled into Mike Chang and faced her teacher.

"Well the good news is we now have officially two new members for our glee club. Sam Evans and Sunshine Corazon. Welcome guys." Mr. Schue smiled wide as he signaled for the two to quickly wave to the others members.

"Yeah, whippy freaking do. Now what's the bad news Schue." Santana Lopez was sitting in the back of the choir room alongside Brittany Pierce.

"Well Santana it seems that the school is taking more interest in our football team."

"Yeah bout freaking time too!" Noah Puckerman smiled wide.

"Yeah I agree with you. But the issue is they are getting a transfer student who will supposedly be good for the team and school. To get the student however, they needed to cut the budget again of the Cheerios and glee club."

There was a loud angry response from most of the members.

"This is so not fair. Now we can't afford our bus now!" Artie Abrams groaned loudly.

"He's right Mr. Schue. We can barely afford decent outfits and transportation. What do they expect to do perform naked?" Mercedes Jones was fuming as she did her best to remain seated in the back by an equally angry Kurt Hummel.

"I don't want to see Finn naked Mr. Schue." Brittany shook her head at the thought. Quinn Fabray who was sitting in between Puck and Santana had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Great not only does Glee lose money but the Cheerios too?! Coach S is going to drill us like crazy." That caused the three Cheerio members to groan at the thought of the torture that is to come during practice.

"Oh come on guys. It's not that bad. We are getting this new kid who is one of the best wide receivers in Ohio." Finn Hudson was smiling slightly as he, Noah, Mike, and Sam were the only ones not angry about the news.

"Yeah he's supposed to be totally badass," Noah added with a nod and a smirk.

"How can you be okay with this Finn?" Rachel Berry turned to the side to face her boyfriend.

"I don't see the big deal. Will just have another bake sale or something."

Rachel sighed and turned back to Mr. Schue. "I think we should put in a complaint. This is wrong, they care more about a losing football team," Rachel quickly placed a reassuring hand on Finn's, "No offense baby."

"Gross." Brittany quickly added. Rachel ignored her comment and continued.

"As I was saying. They care more about the sports program then the arts program. It's not right, we need to do something."

"I wish we could Rachel, but Figgins has already made his decision. I'm sorry guys." Will sighed as he looked at the faces of anger and disappointment. He knew he had to do something to lighten up the mood.

"Okay guys." Will clapped his hands together and began to write on the white board. "This week's assignment is-"

~~~  
"Teamwork! That's what I want to see from you guys!" Coach Bieste was out of the football team and had the entire football team standing in front of her.

"Now we recruited an amazing player. I want you to treat em' with the same respect you treat each other. No matter what we are all just playing the sport we love. Understood?!"

"Yes Coach!" The team responded in unison. Coach Bieste nodded and headed towards the locker room to retrieve the new recruit.

"This is going to be awesome. We might actually win a title this year," Finn smiled as he turned to Puck.

"Hell yeah. This dude is supposed to be the best wide receiver."

"Who is this punk anyway?" David Karofsky stepped towards the pair with Azimio Adams beside him.

"Yeah we don't need no new kid. This is stupid."

"The guys name is Alex and if you haven't noticed. Our team sucks ass. We need any help we can get." Puck took a step forward towards Karofsky but before they could get to their typical shoving Coach Bieste reappeared.

"Hey cut it out, it's time to meet your new teammate. Everyone this is Alex Gomez." The boys were all frozen in their spots staring at the new football player. Average height, toned but not too buff. Tan skin, brunette with brown eyes. The only issue was he was actually a she.

"Dude, you're not a dude..." Finn was staring at the girl with wide eyes and a confused expression.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked the first chapter. I know these first two chapters are kind of short, its just my first chapter was originally close to 15 pages so my girlfriend forced me to crop it into three separate chapters. I'll probably post chapter three later tonight or tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Let me know what you think about Alex in the reviews.**

The entire football team remained still as they looked at the new wide receiver for the team. Alex Gomez was a female. A female was going to be playing football. It just didn't make sense to any of the players. Alex could tell this sort of shock would happen since McKinley had a reputation of having a slow football team. She decided to break the silence and introduce herself.

"Hey. I'm Alex but you can call me Gomez."

"Is it weird that I'm slightly turned on right now?" Puck leaned over and whispered to Finn who just shoved him.

"Uh Coach is this some kind of women's rights thingy?" Finn stepped forward as he took a closer look at the girl.

"No you dummy. She is the best wide receiver in Ohio and was kind enough to leave her school to play here with us."

"But she's a chick! Chicks can't play football!" Karofsky spoke next as he went to stand beside Finn.

"Bite me. I can run circles around your ass." Alex spoke up and stepped towards Karofsky without any hesitation.

Karofsky laughed and got in her face, "Oh yeah? I got no problem tackling your ass to the ground. You wanna play like us big boys I'll hurt you like one." To everyone's surprise Alex to back away with fear at his words. Puck got in between the two and shoved Karofsky away.

"Back off dude!"

"Enough! Is this how we welcome a new member to our damn family?! Alex is good for our team and the school. She's going to have to earn her stripes just like the rest of you. But you better show her some damn respect!"

"Coach I don't know how to play alongside some chick," Amizio said.

"This is how it's going to be. Alex will change in the girls locker room and will only be in the boys locker room for our meetings and half time talks. She doesn't want anyone going easy during practice. She takes hits like the rest of you so no one can say she's getting special treatment. Understood?"

There were a few "yes coach" and other comments.

"Is that clear!?" Coach Bieste yelled at the team.

"Yes Coach!" The team responded in unison.

"Good now out on the field and stretch let's move!" The team ran towards the center of the field and lined up in rows as Finn and Sam started the stretching exercises. Alex was in the front row in between Mike and Puck. Puck extended his hand towards her, "Names Noah Puckerman. Go by Puck, Puckerman, or Puckzilla. Welcome to the team."

Alex smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Puckerman. And yeah thanks, really felt the love earlier."

"Hey don't mind Karofsky. He's just a bully," Mike jumped in and smiled warmly at Alex. "I'm Mike Chang. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Mike." They continue their exercise for the next 20 minutes. Once that was complete Coach Bieste wanted to run some new plays now that she had Alex and Puck as her two wide receivers.

The first attempt went absolutely horrible thanks to Karofsky. Finn called for the ball and Alex took off and cut through the middle. He threw the ball at her and as she jumped to catch it Karofsky tackled her mid-air. She crashed to the ground landing hard on her back. After a few more times Coach could see that Karofsky was trying to prove a point so she sent him to run laps for the remainder of practice. Once he was out of the way practice went a bit smoother. Alex and Puck were making every catch and Coach Bieste could see they were feeding off each others energy. The only issue at the moment was Finn. Out of all people Coach Bieste thought Finn would be the most accepting of Alex but she was wrong. Even on the field Finn would only throw the ball to Alex when she yelled at him to do so. She was going to have to talk to Will about this. Once practice was over Coach Bieste sent them to the showers and left to talk to Karofsky about his behavior.

Alex and Puck were walking side by side talking about how good they were on the field.

"I was killing it today, you're going to need to step up if you want to be as good as me one day Puckerman," Alex laughed as she picked up her duffle and crossed it over her chest.

"Please. I was just going easy today so you could look as good as they say."

"Yeah right." They headed to the locker room when Puckerman grabbed Alex arm and stopped her.

"What's up?"

"Cheer bitches coming through and looks like Sylvester kicked their asses," Puck smiled at the sight of the cheerios practically crawling to the locker room. As he was enjoying the sight before him it quickly ended when he felt a hard smack to the back of his head.

"Look away Puckerman. We had a long practice we don't need your pervy eyes on us too," Santana stood in front of him looking exhausted. Her hair was no longer in slick back ponytail, her ponytail was on the side of her head. She was sweating everywhere and looked as if she ran a marathon.

"You look like shit."

"Bite me."

"No don't do that. That's gross," Brittany walked over to Santana also looking like hell.

"Don't do what Brit?"

"Bite you. He said you look like poo. Why would he bite poo. It will taste bad," Brittany looked at them and shrugged, "Whatever your choice but your breath is going to stink."

"Thanks for the advice Brittany. Guys this Alex Gomez. Alex this is Santana and Brittany -"

"Forgetting someone Puck." Quinn walked over to the group and stood on the opposite side of Santana.

"How can I forget the Queen Bitch herself," Puck smirked wide but it quickly faded when Quinn punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, I'm joking baby mama. Alex this is Quinn Fabray, Quinn this is Alex Gomez. She's the student they transferred over for our football team."

"Wait you are a football player?" Quinn faced the brunette with interest.

"Yeah, I've been playing since I was 8 years old."

"Cool. You're hot. Come on San, I wanna shower."

"Fine lets go. Come on Q we gotta get to glee. See you there Puckerman." Santana linked her pinky with Brittany's and the went off to the locker room.

"Wait glee club? Puckerman you sing?" Alex tried not to laugh. The guy she just met who had been acting all macho and cool is part of the glee club.

"Yeah so what. Its cool thanks to me, maybe you should stop by and I'll show you how badass we are."

"Yeah maybe. I'll see you man." Puckerman waved bye as he headed into the locker room leaving Quinn alone with Alex.

"So you are the reason that the glee budget and Cheerio budget got cut." Quinn had her usual intimidating express with her hands resting on her hips.

"They cut your budget? Shit I'm sorry. I didn't know.."

"Well now you do. Just a heads up, Coach Sylvester has a bounty on your head so I'd be careful if I were you." Quinn nodded once and headed to the girls locker room.

Before Alex entered the girls locker room she leaned against the wall and let out the breath she felt like she's been holding since she arrived at the school for her first practice. She was so worried about the reaction of the players who didn't know she was a female, she didn't expect all of them to not know. That Karofsky guy was being a major dick and she was getting the cold shoulder from the captain Finn. It was a new school, new people to meet and she just hoped she was ready for McKinley High. She waited an extra 15 minutes before deciding to head into the showers but stopped when she saw a short brunette walking towards her.

Rachel was on her way to the choir room and decided to pass by the field to see Finn but practice seemed to already be over. She saw a girl who she's never seen before. By the look of exhaustion she figured she was a new cheerio and felt the wrath of Sue Sylvester. She stopped a few feet away from the girls and smiled warmly.

"First day on the team?"

Alex smiled back and nodded, "Yeah practice was a bitch today."

"Yeah I figured. She's been on edge all day today, but hang in there. I'm sure you'll do great." Rachel nodded once and began to walk away.

"Hey wait up! I didn't catch your name."

"You never asked." Rachel giggled and continued to walk away.

Alex couldn't stop the smirk that came across her lips as she looked at the girl in front of her. She was cute, obviously nice, but Alex could tell there was something special about her.

"Well given by the gold star stickers on your notebook, I'll just call you superstar."

Alex reached for the handle of the door when Rachel called out.

"And what do I call you?"

"Well I'd think my name?"

"You never told me your name."

"You never asked," Alex chuckled as she opened the door and headed inside. The locker room was empty except for one cheerio who was packing her duffle. Alex smiled at her and headed to the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys so I'm going to be using music in this story so I'll post in the author's note the title's of the songs in the order they appear in the story. I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **Songs: Tell Your Heart To Beat Again - Danny Gokey.**

"So he was actually a she? Wow I didn't see that coming," Tina and the rest of the glee club were huddle around speaking about Alex.

"Yeah and she's totally bad ass on the field." Puck added from his seat in the back.

"And hot." Brittany and Santana walked into the choir room with Quinn in front of them.

"Yeah Britt's right, she's kinda hot. I'm still the hottest hispanic here but she can have second."

"She's not that great.." Everyone turned to Finn with a confused expression.

"What's your deal man? You've been acting weird since Coach announced Alex to us." Puck turned to Finn annoyed.

"Don't like a girl playing a man's sport?" Mercedes quickly added.

"Or playing it better then him," Santana added with a chuckle.

"She's not better then me okay. It's just I don't get what's so amazing about her."

"About who?" Mr. Schue walked into the choir room with Rachel following behind.

"Mr. Schue here are a few songs for Sectionals that will suit my voice perfectly. I placed stars next to the ones that will guarantee us a win." Rachel smiled and went to sit next to Finn ignoring the usual glares and eye rolls she received.

"Thank you Rachel. And who are we talking about?"

Before anyone could answer there was a loud yell echoing through the hallway. Everyone went silent trying to make out the yell. A few seconds later the words "I'm going to kill you" bounced off the walls.

"Is that Sue.." Will raised a brow curiously as he turned towards the open door. Not a second later someone came running through the door and closed it. The person turned around and was met with a classroom full confused and curious expressions.

"Hot girl's back." Brittany smiled big and waved towards Alex who was now standing by the piano in the choir room. Another loud yell that sounded closer was heard through out the hall.

"Dude what are you doing here?" Puck said from his seat.

"Puck! Thank god you're here. I need serious help, think you can hide me right now?"

"Yeah definitely. Mr. Schue can I borrow your closet?"

"Uh I guess so.." Will walked over to the empty closet and unlocked it for Puck.

"Just get in there. I got your back." Alex gave him a quick fist pump and rushed into the closet. A few moments later Sue Sylvester came barging through the door glaring all the students down.

"Where is she?"

"Where's who Coach?" Puck couldn't help the smile that was on his face.

"That new girl, where is she? I know she ran in here Schue."

"Sue there is no one here. Now please leave I need to start my lesson."

"I know you are hiding her," she looked around the room and called out, "You can run but you can't hide!"

Sue gave Will one more glare and left the room slamming the door shut. Puck walked over to the door to make sure he was really gone then called out, "Alright Gomez you can come out of the closet now."

"If only it was that easy for people," Kurt responded nonchalantly.

Alex came out smiling, "Thanks man. I owe you. And thank you for not telling her where I was." Alex stepped towards Mr. Schue and extended her hand to him.

"It was no problem. Hi I'm Mr. Schuester." Will took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Schuester. I'm Alex Gomez, I'm the new transfer student."

"Wait you're the student Coach Bieste brought over for football?"

"Yes sir."

"Wow that's amazing. Well welcome to McKinley," Will smiled.

Puck stepped in front of Alex, "So you wanna tell me why Coach S was trying to kill your ass?"

"Well when I was in the locker room there was a cheerio named Jessica there. She kept checking me out as I was showering so I asked her if she liked what she saw. She said yes, so I told her to come and join me which she did." Alex paused for a second once Puck's eyes practically popped out of his head. "Anyway once I was leaving the locker room Jessica came out in a towel and handed me her number and Coach Sylvester was at the end of the hall looking at us. Jessica told me to run which is did."

"Finally another open gay," Kurt smiled as he rested his head on Mercedes shoulder.

"Wait you're a lesbian? I knew I liked you," Puck smirked as he placed his arm around Alex shoulder. Puck placed Alex in the center of the choir room and smiled at her.

"I'd like to introduce you to the Glee club," Puck began to point to each member as he spoke their name. "This is Artie, Tina, you already know Mike."

"Hi." Alex quickly waved as Puck continued.

"You've already met Santana, Brittany, and Quinn. Over here we got Kurt, he's gay like you. And this is Mercedes."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"You obviously know Sam. Next to him is Sunshine, she's a new member. You know Finn already and this is-" Before Puck could continue Alex cut him off.

"Superstar? Didn't expect to see you again so soon. You following me?" Alex smiled wide as Rachel stood up and walked towards her.

"No I'm not following you." Rachel shook her head quickly glancing to the ground and back up at Alex. "So you are the new transfer student huh?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah. You're looking at the new star wide receiver."

"Uh two star wide receivers," Puck quickly interrupted. Alex rolled her eyes and shoved him away.

"I thought you were a new cheerio when I saw you earlier."

Alex shook her head, "No way. Not a cheerio."

"No you just hook up with them." Rachel giggled and extended her hand, "Well it's nice to formally meet you Alex Gomez. I'm Rachel Berry."

Alex took Rachel's hand and place a soft kiss on it causing the Rachel to blush. Alex couldn't help but smirk at her reaction to such a simple gesture but her smirk quickly faded when Finn stood next to Rachel placing a protective arm around her shoulder. Alex could tell by the glare she was receiving from him that she might of crossed the line. What she didn't expect was to see that he wasn't the only one glaring at her. Her gaze shifted to the side and saw Quinn glaring at her. If looks could kill, she would have been obliterated already.

"Finn." Alex look up at the quarterback and smiled slightly.

"Hands off Gomez, she's mine." Finn took a step forward which caused Alex to smile with her hands up slightly and she took a step back.

"Hey no harm no foul."

"Finn, relax..." Rachel placed a hand on Finn's arm.

There was a silence until Santana broke it.

"Okay was anyone else grossed out by the new girl for some odd reason flirting with Berry? Like seriously it's Berry."

Rachel rolled her eyes and took her seat crossing her arms and legs. Quinn shot Santana a dirty look which surprised the Latina.

"What's your deal Q? It's just Berry."

Quinn opened her mouth to speak but felt someone watching her. She turned and saw Rachel looking up at her with a questioning gaze. She quickly turned away looking straight ahead of her. "It's nothing. I really don't care."

Alex turned to Puck and smiled, "Thanks again man. I appreciate the help. I'm going to head out, check out the school a little more. I'll see you tomorrow." Puck nodded and gave her a soft pat on the back.

"See you tomorrow Gomez."

Alex turned to the rest of the glee club and Mr. Schuester, "It was nice to meet you all." She gave them a quick wave goodbye and left the choir room to explore the school.

"Okay now I wanted to talk to you guys about Sectionals which is right around the corner."

The glee club smiled and cheered at the fact they were going to be performing at Sectionals.

"We can't wait Mr. Schue," Mercedes smiled.

"Good. I'm glad you guys are excited. I actually am going to change things up a bit. At sectionals I want Brittany and Mike to perform a dancing number which Santana you will solo on. And I'm giving Finn and Rachel's duet to Sam and Quinn," Will purposely avoid Rachel's gaze as he gave this news that was a shock to everyone.

"Bout time I get a solo," Santana spoke up with a wide smirk on her face.

"Excuse me?" Rachel was looking directly at Mr. Schuester.

"You heard me Rachel. I always talk about everyone being equal on this time and it's time I show it."

"And I completely understand that Mr. Schue but you can test that out anytime. Why risk Sectionals?!"

"He ain't risking anything Berry. I'm going to kill it and Ken and Barbie over there will be alright I guess."

"Thanks San." Quinn rolled her eyes already annoyed by the pointless bickering.

"Rachel just ignore her she's not worth it." Finn placed his arm around Rachel's shoulder pulling her in close.

"Oh really? I was obviously worth it last year," Santana responded.

"What.." Rachel turned to face her then looked back at Finn, "What is she talking about?"

"It's nothing. Santana enough," Finn glared at the Latina who had a large smirk plastered across her face.

"No tell me now. What did you mean Santana?"

"Me and your man slept together last year. He's been lying to you all this time."

Rachel's eyes started to water and she quickly removed Finn's arm and stood up in front of him.

"Rachel please..."

Rachel shook her head as the tears began to fall down her cheek, "You lied to me..you lied and you slept with her?!"

Finn stood up to reach out for her but Rachel quickly backed away, "Don't."

Rachel's eyes scanned the choir room and saw not one expression of shock. She looked at each one of the members until her eyes locked to the only set of eyes that looked hurt. Quinn.

"Did you know...?" Rachel's voice was low but Quinn heard her loud and clear.

"Rachel it's nothing. It happened last year just forget about it okay." Rachel was surprised to hear Quinn sound like she felt bad for her.

"You knew.." she quickly looked at the rest of the club, "You all knew?" The group remained silent giving Rachel her answer. She turned around and headed straight for the door ignoring Finn as he called out to her.

Quinn sighed as she saw Rachel walk out of the choir room. All she wanted to do was run after her, pull her into her arms and tell her it was going to be okay. For the past few weeks she's been having thoughts like these. Thoughts about Rachel. She didn't know why but they were always there.

{Come on Fabray get it together. It's Berry. Who cares if she's crying. Just stop thinking about her already...I hope she's okay. No. No. Just stop.}

Alex had been wandering the halls for the pass 20 minutes until she stumbled upon the schools auditorium. She smiled wide as she walked down the stairs towards the large stage. Her old school had a smaller auditorium but it was perfect to her. She had stolen a key to the school and any time things got hard at home she'd come to the auditorium. She'd play on the piano or guitar for hours. It was her way of calming down and letting all of her feelings out.

As she continue to make her way down to the dimmed stage she saw a figure at the piano and it sounded like someone was crying. She walked up the side stairs and slowly walked to the piano and saw that it was Rachel crying.

"Superstar..." Rachel looked up and quickly wiped her face as she tried to smile.

"Alex..hi. I didn't hear you come in."

Alex smiled slightly and took a seat beside Rachel, "You okay?"

Rachel nodded repeatedly almost trying to convince herself more than Alex, "Yes, I'm okay. Just a rough time in glee club today."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Don't really know if I want to the discuss the matter of my boyfriend lying to me about sleeping with a certain cheerio last year," Rachel shook her head feeling the tears coming again as her fingers toyed with the piano keys.

"Ouch. Sorry to hear that Superstar. But hey," Alex smiled and gave Rachel a soft shove, "keep your head up. It's not the end of the world."

"Not the end of the world? Mr. Schue also informed me that I won't be getting a solo for sectionals!"

"You can sing?"

Rachel paused and gave Alex a shock yet slightly offended expression. "Can I sing? I'll have you know I've been a start since birth. I've been in vocal and dancing lessons all my life. So to answer your outrageous question. Yes I can sing."

Alex couldn't help but laugh at how Rachel reacted, " Okay okay. My bad. Why does it matter if you don't get a solo. You know you are talented why do you need to show it?"

"You don't understand. I've always been the loser. Being in glee makes me special. I need to show people I can make all my dreams come true."

Alex smiled and rested a hand on Rachel's thigh, "Superstar you don't need to prove anything to these people. Ever think they make fun of you because they are jealous?"

"Why would they be jealous of me..."

"You mean besides the fact that you are beautiful? Maybe they know you are extremely talented and have a chance of getting out of Lima and making something of yourself. Most of them know they will probably be here for the rest of their lives."

Rachel had never thought of the situation in that perspective before. She smiled up at Alex and her gaze moved down to her hand that was rested on her thigh. Rachel couldn't understand why she felt that she could confide in this girl she just met. Alex had this warm, welcoming presence about her. She in a way felt draw to Alex, like she needed to get closer to her. She needed to get to know the real her and she planned on it. Rachel felt a slight tingle when Alex touched her thigh but pushed it aside thinking it was a normal reaction.

"Thank you. For trying to make me feel better. I appreciate it greatly."

"No problem. So how about we brighten up the mood a bit. How about you let me hear you sing," Alex smiled up at Rachel.

"Oh no no. I usually don't pass on an opportunity to perform for someone but I just don't feel like singing right now.."

"Fine then," Alex moved closer to Rachel and sat up straight. Rachel looked at her confused and her gaze went to Alex fingers. Alex began to play on the piano and smiled up at Rachel. "Looks like I gotta show you my skills."

The sound of the piano filled the theater, Rachel looked at Alex in awe not knowing this girl was so talented on the piano. Alex smiled and looked at Rachel as she began to sing.

 _"You're shattered_

 _Like you've never been before_

 _The life you knew_

 _In a thousand pieces on the floor_

 _And words fall short in times like these_

 _When this world drives you to your knees_

 _You think you're never gonna get back_

 _To the you that used to be_

 _Tell your heart to beat again_

 _Close your eyes and breathe it in_

 _Let the shadows fall away_

 _Step into the light of grace_

 _Yesterday's a closing door_

 _You don't live there anymore_

 _Say goodbye to where you've been_

 _And tell your heart to beat again..."_

Rachel couldn't help but smile. This girl she just met was singing to her.. She had secretly hoped Finn would of ran out of the classroom after her and they would have a dramatic moment. He would tell her everything would be okay and they could move past this but she knew Finn wasn't that wise. Instead a complete stranger is singing to her and making her feel better about everything.

 _"Beginning_

 _Just let that word wash over you_

 _It's alright now_

 _Love's healing hands have pulled you through_

 _So get back up, take step one_

 _Leave the darkness, feel the sun_

 _Cause your story's far from over_

 _And your journey's just begun_

 _Tell your heart to beat again_

 _Close your eyes and breathe it in_

 _Let the shadows fall away_

 _Step into the light of grace_

 _Yesterday's a closing door_

 _You don't live there anymore_

 _Say goodbye to where you've been_

 _And tell your heart to beat again_

 _Let every heartbreak_

 _And every scar_

 _Be a picture that reminds you_

 _Who has carried you this far_

 _'Cause love sees farther than you ever could_

 _In this moment heaven's working_

 _Everything for your good.."_

Alex reached for Rachel's hand and guided to the three keys on the piano as she sang to her. Rachel giggled as she began to play the key to the rhythm of the song.

 _"Tell your heart to beat again_

 _Close your eyes and breathe it in_

 _Let the shadows fall away_

 _Step into the light of grace_

 _Yesterday's a closing door_

 _You don't live there anymore_

 _Say goodbye to where you've been_

 _And tell your heart to beat again_

 _Your heart to beat again_

 _Beat again_

 _Oh, so tell your heart to beat again."_

Alex smiled as the song ended and turned her torso so she was facing Rachel, "So I'm sure I'm no Rachel Berry but I hope I was good enough to make you feel a bit better."

"You were amazing. You have an amazing voice and are very talented on the piano.." Rachel smiled then her eyes went wide as a thought went through her mind, "Oh my Barbara! You should join glee club!"

Alex chuckled lightly, "Oh my Barbara?"

"You should definitely join. Will you join? Your voice will definitely help the group and will sound great in the background when I'm doing my solos," Rachel went off in her own world as she continue to ramble to herself, "Can you dance? You seem like you can handle some simple choreography. Hm? I should maybe start looking for some songs that will suit your voice a bit better so your audition for glee club can be perfect and they will have to let you join."

"You're cute when you ramble."

Rachel stopped and couldn't help but blush at the compliment from Alex.

"I'll join glee club under one condition."

Rachel nodded, "Okay, what's your condition?"

"You have to go out on a date with me."

"I-I can't I have a boyfriend.."

"Fine we won't call it a date, you have to hang out with me this weekend," Alex smiled as she stood up from the piano and grabbed her duffle bag.

Rachel looked up at Alex surprised that she was so forward towards her. She never really had someone who seemed so interested in her like Alex was showing. She couldn't lie, Alex was extremely attractive, sweet, funny, and talented. She didn't want to give Alex the wrong impression and have her think she was interested in her as more than a friend because she wasn't. She loved Finn and wanted to work things out with him. But if Finn wasn't in the picture she'd probably allow Alex to fully pursue her, for Rachel gender never truly matter. At the moment she needed a distraction and a friend, Alex seemed like the perfect candidate.

"Fine, I'll hang out with you this weekend."

Alex smiled and pull out a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down her number and placed it on the piano, "Call me. Even if it's to talk about your boyfriend issues, you can call me anytime. I'll see you around superstar."

Rachel took the paper and waved goodbye towards Alex as she exited the auditorium. She looked down at the phone number on the paper and chuckled. This was going to be an interesting year at McKinley High.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm so happy people actually like my story. I would of updated sooner but I keep forgetting to transfer all my writing from my phone onto the website. Well here's the next chapter which is Alex's first day of school. I had to split it into two chapters so the rest of the day will be up later this week. Please let me know what you think about the upcoming love triangle or square if you want include Finn. Enjoy.**

It was a normal Tuesday morning at McKinley High. Students were rushing to their first classes of the day. The jocks and cheerleaders were roaming the halls clearing everyone from their path. The rest of the students were at their lockers talking about the next hot topic. The hot topic of the morning was the newest football player and transfer student, Alex. The halls were buzzing about the new lesbian who managed to escape Sue Sylvester's wrath.

Rachel was at her locker getting her books for her first morning class. She felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around smiling to see Finn standing beside her with his hands stuffed in his pocket. Her smile quickly faded, Finn was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Finn.."

"Rachel. Hey. I've been trying to call you and text you all night. You haven't answered any of my messages."

Rachel sighed and returned to looking at her locker, "I really didn't want to talk about it. You lied to me Finn...It hurts and I don't want to discuss it at the moment."

"I get that. And I'm sorry you know. I tried to look for you yesterday after Glee, did you go straight home?"

"Did you bother to check the auditorium?"

"Uh no. Why would you be there?"

Across from Rachel's locker was Quinn's who was facing her locker. Even though she wasn't facing the couple she was listening to every word they spoke. She rolled her eyes as Finn seemed not to know that the auditorium was the one place Rachel always went to. She didn't understand why Rachel was interested in someone as stupid as Finn Hudson. Sure she made him a better person but all he was doing was holding her back. Quinn glanced over to them, she noticed Rachel wasn't in a forgiving mood just yet which pleased her. She hated seeing Finn and Rachel all loving and well, happy. Rachel sighed in annoyance, how can her boyfriend not know where her sanctuary was.

"Nevermind Finn. I have to get ready for class. I'll see you later."

"Okay babe. Later." Rachel couldn't help but cringe at the word. He spoke it like if there was nothing wrong between them. She sighed as glanced to the side at caught Quinn looking at her. She was smirking a as she watched Finn walking away from her. Rachel couldn't tell if she was happy because the two were arguing or Quinn was actually happy to see Finn leaving Rachel alone. Quinn expression quickly changed when she saw Rachel was starring at her, she glared at the brunette and turned back to her locker. Rachel shook her head and grabbed a few books, as she was about to close her locker two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

Rachel tensed at the sudden contact but quickly relaxed and smiled at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Hm? Well sadly it's not Barbra."

The hands moved away from her eyes and she was met with a smirking Alex leaning against the lockers. "I'm way better then Barbra."

Rachel's smile faded and became extremely serious. "No one is better than Barbra..."

Alex smiled and placed her hands up in a surrendering motion, "My bad. Barbra over everything, got it. So what's up Superstar?"

Quinn's smirk quickly faded when she saw Alex come up to Rachel. Alex glanced towards Quinn and was met with an evil glare from the HBIC. Alex smirked at Quinn as she leaned a little closer to Rachel as saw the smoke practically coming out of Quinn's ears.

 _Interesting. Head cheerleader must have a thing for Rachel...sucks for._

"Just getting ready for class. Are you exited for your first official day of school here?"

"Eh it whatever. I do love the lovely attention from all the students."

Rachel shook her head at all the students who seemed to be whispering about Alex. "Sorry they are so obnoxious. They aren't very welcoming of anything or anyone different."

Alex shrugged, "They can talk all they want. I really don't care. It's not going to stop me from being me."

Rachel smiled warmly, "I like the way you think."

"So I saw your boy toy talking to you. You guys work everything out?"

Rachel shook her head, "No. He wanted to talk but I wasn't in the mood."

"You tell him about our date?" Before Rachel could respond there was a loud series of coughs coming from across the hallway. Rachel and Alex turned around to the noise was coming from Quinn.

Quinn had heard Alex question about a date while she was watching the two closely. At the same moment she was taking a sip from her water bottle and began to cough as it went down the wrong hole. She stopped coughing however as she felt a hard slap to her back by Santana who had just walked up to her. She winced a bit and glared to the side.

"Thank you," she said as she gritted her teeth.

"No problem Q." Quinn rolled her eyes and turned to see Alex smirking at her while Rachel had a concerned expression.

"Can I help you Manhands?" Quinn quickly turned her attention to Rachel. The brunette shook her head and turned back to Alex. Quinn bite her lip hating that she always turns to insults when it comes to Rachel.

Rachel smiled slightly looking up at Alex, "Sorry about that. And like I told you yesterday. It's not a date."

"Why does she call you man hands?"

Rachel shrugged, "Quinn's been calling me names for years. Manhands. RuPaul. Loser. You get used to it."

Alex expression was serious and a bit angry, "You let her talk to you like that? It's not right. Don't your friends or Finn stand up for you?"

"I'm not very popular Alex. I have friends in glee but they aren't big fans of me either and Finn used to date Quinn. He's actually scared of her."

"That's bull. Your boyfriend should be defending you."

"It's okay. The name calling is whatever. It's the slushies that are frustrating," Rachel shivered at the thought.

"Slushies?"

"Oh no..." Rachel's eyes went wide as Karofsky walked with a slushie in his hands and was smirking right at her.

"Rachel what's wrong?" As Alex turned around to follow her gaze she saw that she was too late. Karofsky hand was already in motion and the grape slushie splattered all over Rachel's face and shirt.

Quinn and Santana both couldn't help but cringed when the slushie hit Rachel's face. Santana glanced at Quinn and saw for a split second saw sadness in her eyes. Was Quinn showing sympathy for Rachel? Santana did notice Quinn acted strange yesterday at glee when she was talking about Rachel. Why would Quinn care about Rachel's feelings?

 _Oh you've got to be kidding me...Berry. Out of all people Q_. _Berry._

Santana sighed and nudged Quinn, "Lets go clean the girl up."

"You-you want to help Rachel?" Quinn was surprised by the Latinas sudden urge to be helpful.

"Yeah I kind of feel bad about the sleeping with her giant." Quinn nodded and they both headed towards Rachel.

"Rachel!" Alex gasped. She wiped the slushie out of her eyes but stopped when she heard Karofsky laugh.

"That's for befriending the dyke." Before he can walk away Alex grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him up against the lockers.

"The fuck did you just say to her!"

Karofsky pushed Alex back against Rachel's locker causing Alex to wince in pain.

"Alex I'm fine. Please let's just go," Rachel pleaded with Alex not wanting her to get hurt. Before Rachel can get between the two Quinn placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder causing her to stop. Rachel looked up to see Quinn and Santana standing on either side of her.

"How about you pick on someone your own size Karofsky," Rachel's eyes widen at the sound of Santana standing up for her.

"Since when do you two care about Berry?"

"Doesn't matter since when. We are telling you now to back the hell off," Quinn took a step forward towards him. Her and Alex were standing side by side in front of Rachel in a protective manner.

"Or what? The hell are you two gonna do," Karofsky smirked not intimidated by the two at all.

"You don't want to know," Alex took another step forward along with Quinn. Rachel was wiping her face with a wipe from her bag starring at her two knights in shining armor yet neither seemed to be men or her own boyfriend. Santana on the other hand was leaning against the lockers with a wide smirk knowing exactly what was going on. Both girls wanted Rachel Berry. This was going to be interesting.

Karofsky stepped forward glaring down at Alex and it seemed as the two were going to fight until Mr. Schuester stepped between the two pushing them both away.

"Is there a problem here?" He looked between the two as he spoke.

Karofsky shook his head and began to walk away, "No problem. See you at practice Gomez."

Mr. Schuester sighed and turned to look at Rachel, "Rachel are you okay?"

"Yeah I just need to change. That's all."

"I'll take her to the locker room to change," Santana quickly spoke up causing all four of them to look at her oddly.

"Uh that's very nice of you Santana. Rachel I'll write you a pass for your first class. You too Santana. As for you two," he turned to face Quinn and Alex, "You guys should get going before you're late." He smiled at all of them and hurried off to his first class. Alex turned to Rachel and smiled slightly.

"Sorry you got slushied because of me.."

Rachel smiled and placed her hand on Alex's arm, "Don't apologize. He probably would of slushied me anyway. He's just trying to get under your skin." Rachel smiled wide and her gaze moved down to her hand that was on Alex's arm. She bit her lip as she couldn't help but squeeze her arm feeling her muscle.

"Wow..um. You- you work out I see," Rachel blushed as she avoided Alex gaze.

Alex smirked down at the brunette, "Yeah I do. I gotta go but I'll see you later superstar." Alex smiled and headed down the hallway to find her first class leaving Rachel there with Santana and Quinn.

"Well I'm bored so I'll meet you in the locker room Berry. Later Q." Santana smirked as she waved at Quinn and left the hallway.

"Quinn..."

Quinn sighed not wanting to be alone with Rachel at the moment. She took a deep breath and smiled as she looked at the brunette.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Quinn paused for a moment not expecting a thank you but at the same time Rachel always surprised her.

"For what?"

"For standing up to Karofsky like that for me. I know your popularity matters to you and defending someone like me-"

"Someone like you? What do you mean by that?"

"Well you know.. I'm not the most popular person here. Everyone pretty much hates me."

"I don't." Quinn knew she was showing to much of her soft side right now but she couldn't help it when she was around Rachel. Every time she's next to her she was rip her hair out because she wished she didn't feel so strongly for her. At the same time all she wanted to do was grab her and kiss her lips.

"You don't hate me?"

Quinn shook her head and sighed, "You should really change before it starts to stain. I'll see you in class Rachel." Quinn smiled and headed down the hallway leaving a stunned Rachel alone.

 _She doesn't hate me? She was actually nice to me...Quinn Fabray was being nice to me. She defended in front of everyone_. _W_ _ait she just called me Rachel. She called me Rachel.._ Rachel smiled to herself as she began to walk towards to locker room. _I knew there's was more to you Quinn Fabray._

When Rachel finally arrived to the girls locker room she saw Santana and Brittany leaning up against the lockers giggling. Rachel never knew they were together even though she had a vibe that something was going on between the two.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," Rachel quickly turned around.

"Oh shut it Berry you're not interrupting anything."

Brittany smiled wide, "Yeah Santana usually only gives me sweet lady kisses at school when no ones around but at home it's more fun."

"So you two are together?"

"That's none of your business. Now go change."

Rachel nodded and went to the next aisle grabbing her spare clothes from her locker. She began to undress and dispose of her stained clothing. As she was putting on another one of her skirts both cheerios were standing beside her. She screamed and ended up tripping over her own foot and landing on her ass.

"God you guys scared me!" Rachel quickly got up and grabbed her shirt and covered her chest.

"Oh please Berry no one wants to see you topless anyway." Santana rolled her eyes as Rachel quickly finished to get dressed.

"Santana told me that she knows two people who want your sweet lady kisses. Are you going to give it to them?"

"Excuse me?" Rachel's eyes went wide as she finished up and turned to face the two.

"Well it's obvious that the new girl wants in your pants."

"No one is getting in my pants and Alex is just the flirty type she's not actually interested in me..right?" Santana smirked as she saw a little hint of hope in Rachel's eyes. She wanted Alex to like her.

"She definitely wants you Berry. You gonna go for it?"

"I'm with Finn. I'd never leave him. Or cheat on him if that's what you are suggesting."

Santana rolled her eyes knowing it won't be easy to convince Rachel to drop Finn. She needed Rachel to flirt with Alex so Quinn could start to squirm and get jealous. Santana loved seeing a jealous Quinn Fabray.

"Finns boring," Brittany added as she took a seat on the bench between the lockers.

"Don't you and Alex have a date?"

"Who told you that? And it's not a date. We are just hanging out. As friends."

"Right sure. Look I want you to think about something when you go on this date."

"Its not a date," Rachel added.

"See everything she does for you and compare it to what Finn does for you on a date. When the nights over you can figure out if its a date or not."

Santana smiled and extended her hand to Brittany who happily took it.

"By Rachel!" Brittany waved as they headed towards the exit.

"Wait Santana! You said to Brittany that there were two people who wanted me..Whose the second person?"

"You'll see soon enough. Laters."

"Santana!"

The Latina sighed in annoyance as she held the door open and turn to look at Rachel.

"What now Berry?"

"Thank you."

Santana smiled and shrugged, "Whatever." Her and Brittany left the locker room. Rachel grabbed the rest of her belongings and headed to class.

After Rachel's first class she headed back to her locker to grab her books for math. It was Rachel's least favorite subject, she didn't see the need for it. She knew how to count which is what she needed for choreography and now you can just do your taxes online. She sighed as she closed her locker and headed to the class. Her first class was history, she somewhat enjoyed the class but today she couldn't focus. All she was thinking about was Alex and Quinn. Santana said that Alex was obviously interested in her but she just couldn't believe. She's never has someone want to pursue especially not a girl. But she liked Alex, she was kind, funny, brave, and really attractive. Plus she had nice muscles.

Rachel blushed as she thought back to her squeezing her arm. She doesn't know what came over her but she couldn't help it. She walked into her class and took a seat at an empty table. As she sat around and waited for the class to start her mind wandered off again.

Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Quinn was a mystery to Rachel, one moment you think her heart is as cold as ice and another moment she's pulling an Olaf and is melting just for you. It was frustrating to Rachel, she wanted to know the real Quinn not the HBIC but she didn't know how to break down those walls. Sure Quinn was nice today but will she want to hang out with her?

 _What's the matter with you Rachel. It's Quinn you're talking about. She would never risk her popularity by hanging out with you...no matter how much you'd like to.._

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by Sunshine taking a seat beside her.

"Hi Rachel."

Rachel smiled warmly at Sunshine, "Hello Sunshine. How are you this morning?"

"I'm okay. I heard about the slushie this morning. Sorry that happened."

"Oh no need to be sorry. Karofsky is a homophobic bully who tries to bring people down. I pay no mind to him," Rachel began organizing her materials around her and opened her notebook to a fresh page.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I heard Alex and Quinn helped you out. That Alex girl must really like you," Sunshine smiled wide at Rachel.

"What? What makes you think that?"

"Well yesterday she seemed happy to see you in glee and this morning she stood up for someone she just met? Seems like she has a crush."

"You really think she likes me?"

"Definitely."

Rachel smiled wide and look at Sunshine, "Sunshine I'm going to do you a favor."

"You are?"

"Yes I'm going to mentor you."

"Wait what?"

"I'm going to take you under my wing and teach you everything I know about the performing arts." Rachel nodded once and turned back to face the teacher who seemed to be starting. Sunshine looked at Rachel oddly but shrugged.

"Thanks. I guess," she mumbled low as she began to scribble down some notes.

Quinn knew it was going to be a long day, she showed a bit too much of her true feelings for Rachel and it seemed like Santana was definitely catching on. Thankfully she didn't have to see Santana the first two classes but she was going to English now. She not only had to see Santana but she sat right next to her. To make the situation worse, Rachel sat one row in front of them. She entered the class and her eyes immediately locked with Rachel's. She smiled at the brunette but broke the gaze when she could see from the corner of her view Santana smirking. She looked up to see the Latina leaning back in her chair with an almost evil grin.

She took her seat beside her and kept her eyes forward. She felt the Latina staring at her and groaned in frustration, "What is it Santana?"

"You tell me Q."

"Don't know what you mean." Quinn did her best not to look at Rachel who was now talking to Kurt about this mornings attack.

Santana leaned closer to Quinn and talked low so Rachel and Kurt wouldn't be able to hear, "Trying to hear if she calls you her hero?"

Quinn's eyes went wide and turned to face Santana with a cold glare, "Excuse me."

"Now now preggers no need to go on the attack. Just curious to know how long this crap has been going on?"

"What crap?"

"You wanting to see what's under that argyle sweater. By the way it's not that bad," Santana shrugged. She couldn't lie Berry had a very toned body.

Quinn smacked Santana's arm as she quickly glanced at Rachel to make sure she wasn't focusing on them.

"One. I don't want to see what's under that. It's Berry we are talking about. And two. You saw?"

Santana smiled wide, "Oh don't try that bullshit on me Q. I've always known you liked the ladies as well since our sleepover in the 7th grade. You dig Berry it's cool. Just don't try to lie about it to me."

Quinn heard the seriousness in Santana's voice. She knew when it was serious the Latina would always be worried about her. She sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Okay you're right...I might like Berry." Quinn took in a deep breath. This was the first time she was admitting to any type of feelings for Rachel. Santana could tell this probably wasn't easy for Quinn. Born and raised in a strict Catholic home with two narrow minded parents. Santana and Brittany were the only ones who knew that over the summer she and her mom moved back in with her dad who claimed to have changed his ways. Quinn only agreed because she knew her mom wanted to give him another try.

Santana looked between Quinn and Rachel, she needed to do something about this. She couldn't have her friend all gloomy and just angry all the time. She needed to get Quinn to confess her feelings to Rachel and get Rachel to realize what's in front of her. Only issue is Alex. Alex is definitely into Rachel and Santana wasn't going to try and ruin that. Quinn needs to show Rachel she's going to fight for her.

Santana smiled as she thought of her first plan. The English professor was already teacher to the class. Santana knew she was going to get tortured in practice for this but it needed to be done. Santana grabbed Quinn's ponytail and yanked it hard.

"You bitch!" Quinn jumped out of her seat glaring down at Santana. She ignored the stares from everyone in the class as Santana smirked.

"My hand slipped."

"Well my hand is about to connect with that face of yours."

"Enough!" Both girls turned to the professor who was obviously annoyed. "Santana apologize to Ms. Fabray."

"Sorry."

Quinn rolled her eyes as she began to fix her hair. One second they are confining in other another the next Santana is pulling her hair. What was her deal?

"Ms. Fabray since you already standing why don't you switch seat with Mr. Hummel. We'll keep it like that for the rest of the year."

Rachel's head shot up and turned to look at Quinn who closed her eyes and clenched her fist.

 _Santana you sneaky bitch..._

Kurt gave Rachel a small smile and grab his belongings and sat beside a smirking Santana. Quinn sat down next to Rachel who kept her eyes glued to her paper. Once the teacher turned around Quinn turned to face Santana and gave her the finger.

"In your dreams Fabray."

"Please you are the last one I want in my bed." They were whispering at one another but Rachel and Kurt heard every word.

"Right I'm not the one you want in your bed. It's another brunette."

Quinn's eyes went wide and it looked like she was about to jump out of her seat but stopped when Rachel placed a hand on her thigh. Santana smiled when a flush of red covered her face. Quinn slowly turned around and looked at Rachel who seemed to be tense and nervous.

"Leave her. Santana is just trying to get under your skin..I don't want you to get in trouble."

Quinn's eyes looked down at Rachel's hand that was still on her thigh. She wish the butterflies in her stomach would stop. How can one touch from this girl make her feel like a child?

"Sorry I didn't mean to touch you," Rachel quickly panicked when she saw she was touching Quinn's thigh. She removed her hand and placed her hands on her lap.

"It's fine Rachel."

 _You can touch me any time you'd like..Damn it Fabray. Focus. It's just Berry. You can handle Berry. You can handle...why must she bite her lip like that. I don't know if I can handle that.. her lips look so soft._

Quinn felt a kick on the back of her chair and was quickly out of her daze. She looked over at Santana and mouth "thank you." She hadn't realize she was staring at Rachel's lips and Rachel actually noticed.

The rest of the class flew by and Quinn made a quick exit to her class not looking back at Rachel once. Rachel watched as she rushed out of class. She couldn't tell if she did something to upset Quinn that would make her want to leave so quickly. She push the though aside and waved goodbye to Kurt and headed to her history class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the rest of the first day of class for Alex. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I'm open to any opinions you may have or suggestions for the story. Just comment and let me know. The part of the lyrics in the songs that are in bold represent the glee students singing along.**

 **Songs: Trey Songz - Can't Help But Wait**

Santana knew she hand her hands full, it wasn't going to be easy As Santana left the classroom she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around to see Kurt with a curious expression.

"What do you want Porcelain?"

"What was that with Quinn?"

"Don't know what you mean?" Santana turned around and began to walk down the hallway with Kurt right by her side.

"I know you saw her looking at Rachel's lips like she wanted to devour them. I know something is going on and I want to know what."

"I don't need to answer to you Hummel."

"Oh my god..." Kurt stopped dead in his tracks causing Santana to stop and face him. She saw the motors running in his brain and new he'd connect the dots. As his eyes went wide she knew it was too late. He opened his mouth but before he could speak she covered his mouth with her hand and shoved him into the near by girls bathroom. She signaled the rest of the girls to leave the bathroom which they did in a hurry.

"That was rude!" Kurt whipped his mouth and check his reflection in the mirror.

"Well you were going to say something out loud and I couldn't have that."

"So I'm right. Quinn likes Rachel."

"Yes."

"Oh my god! Since when? I thought she couldn't stand Rachel!"

"Lets be honest Hummel. No one can stand Berry. And I don't know since when all I know is she does. So I'm trying to get her to confess to Rachel somehow."

"I want in."

"With what?"

"Operation Faberry." Kurt smiled wide with excitement.

"Faberry?"

"Yeah that's good right. Combining Fabray and Berry. Its catchy."

"Whatever Lady Hummel. So what is it you want to do?"

"You work on Quinn being open with herself and friends that she is now gay. Don't think that will be an easy task. I'll work on Rachel. Help her realize little things Quinn does."

"We have one problem though," Santana leaned against a skin and checked her nails. "The new girl wants Rachel."

"Really? Damn. You think she stands a chance?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah Berry is definitely feeling her. I just don't know if shes legit. I know Quinn so I trust her. I don't know what this girls intentions are. The last person to be into Rachel kind of egged her."

"You have a point there. But hey maybe Alex can help us."

"How?"

"She continues her flirting with Rachel and hopefully breaks her up with Finn. Then it's fair game. We won't sabotage Alex but we definitely will help Quinn to this adjustment."

Santana thought about it for a second then nodded, "Alright Hummel you can help. Operation Faberry is a go."

Rachel arrived to her history class and saw her seat which was next to Finn. He smiled up at her and waved. She really didn't want to sit next to him, she quickly scanned the room and smiled when she saw Alex in the back row writing in her notebook. She walked to the back and took the empty seat beside her ignoring the shocked and angry look Finn was shooting their way.

Alex lifted her head up to see Rachel taking a seat beside her causing her to smile.

"Superstar. To what do I owe the pleasure."

"I wanted to sit beside you. If that's okay."

Alex nodded, "Its definitely okay. I was just surprised with your boy toy over there."

"His name is Finn, Alex."

"Yeah I know." Alex smiled which caused Rachel to giggle a bit.

"We still haven't worked things out so I didn't feel like sitting with him. How has your first day been so far?"

"It's pretty good. My first class is with Puckerman which is awesome. I found out something about you from him."

Rachel looks at her surprised, "You asked about me?"

"Yeah. I want to get to know you a bit better. Hope it's cool I asked." Rachel smiled and nodded.

"What did Noah say?"

"That you live and breath Broadway. You are obsessed with Barbra Streisand but I got that vibe already. He also said that you are his hot Jew babe.""

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled, "Of course he added that."

"So you like Broadway?"

Alex instantly noticed the twinkle in Rachel's eyes at the mention of Broadway.

"More than words can describe."

"What's your favorite musical?"

"Funny girl. You probably don't know it.."

"I actually do. I know someone who watches that film every Saturday with me," Alex smiled at the thought, "We watch her favorite musical then we watch mine."

Rachel frown a bit at the mention of another female.

"What's your favorite musical Alex?"

"Well I fell in love with Jersey Boys since I was born in Hoboken, New Jersey. But my all time favorite will always be Wicked. Idina and Kristin took my breath away when I saw them first perform."

"Oh my god I love wicked too! What's your favorite number?"

"It's a tie between I'm Not That Girl and For Good. They are both amazing."

Rachel smiled wide, she could never talk to Finn about Broadway. He wouldn't even make an effort to watch any plays. The only person she could ever talk to about it was Kurt and they didn't hang out often after school. Now she had someone else though, it felt amazing. Alex smiled loving the twinkle in the brunettes eyes. She could tell performing is her one and only passion.

"You have beautiful eyes." Rachel was quickly snapped from her thoughts by Alex's compliment.

"Oh uh thank you..so do you." Rachel blushed and looked down at her paper as the teacher began to speak. Rachel cast a quick glance towards Finn who seemed extremely angry. Rachel knew she had to talk to him eventually. Even though she was hurt by him lying she didn't want to upset Finn. She glanced at Alex who was drawing something in her notebook. She could tell that Finn wasn't fond of Alex by the way he acted yesterday. He was probably upset she decided to sit with her today. Maybe he was jealous.

(Jealous...why would Finn be jealous of Alex? Even if what Santana said was true I would never pursue Alex while with Finn. I love Finn. He's my everything.)

Once class ended Rachel packed her belongings and stood up turning towards Alex. "I'll see you later?"

"Don't know. Do you want to see me later?" Alex smiled and stood from her desk picking up her duffle bag.

"Yes..yes I do," Rachel paused surprised by her answer but quickly recovered before Alex could tell.

"Then you'll see me later. Oh here," Alex handed Rachel the paper she spent the entire class drawing on. She smiled and left the classroom ignoring the glare Finn shot her way. Finn turned to Rachel who was to busy unfolding the piece of paper Alex gave her. He clenched his fist and stormed out of the classroom. Rachel didn't notice Finns obvious anger, she unfolded the paper and she could sworn her heart skipped a few beats. Alex had sketch a portrait of her looking down at her notebook writing. The drawing was beautiful. She made Rachel seem so angelic something Rachel never viewed herself as. She walked out of the classroom staring at the drawing with a wide smile on her face. As she was walking through the halls heading to the locker she felt someone nudge her shoulder. She looked to the side and smiled as she saw Kurt walking beside her.

"Hello Rachel."

"Hello Kurt. How are you?"

"I'm doing well," Kurt glanced down at the paper in Rachel's hand, "What do you have there?"

"Oh just a drawing."

"Since when do you draw?"

Rachel smiled, "I don't. My talent lies in performing arts not.. well art. Alex drew it for me," Rachel held up the paper showing Kurt the portrait of herself.

"Wow this is amazing. Girls got talent."

"Oh you have no idea. She sings beautifully. And guess what I found out today. She loves Broadway just as much as we do."

Kurt eyes lit up, "I like her already. I'm surprised you are so fond of someone you just met. She must be really special." Kurt carefully studied Rachel's body language as they discussed Alex. He noticed the crimson red appearing on the brunettes cheeks immediately even though she attempted to hide it.

"She's really great. I like being around her for some reason."

"Thats nice to hear Rachel. I heard that not only Alex but Quinn helped you this morning."

Rachel nodded, "That is correct. I was just as surprised as anyone else who was looking on. But it was nice to see another side of Quinn." Kurt once again studied her body language as they arrived at her locker. He was a little disappointed to see that she didn't blushed at the sound of the girls name like she did with Alex. He took note that he needed to inform Santana that it's clear Rachel doesn't know that Quinn might have feelings towards her. In Rachel's eyes the only person interested in her beside Finn was Alex and that needed to change. As Rachel opened her locker she smiled wide causing Kurt to peek inside where he saw a lilie resting in her locker. Rachel pulled it out and smelled the flower.

"Who's it from?"

Rachel looked in her locker to see if there was a note but there wasn't anything. "I don't know. It has to be Finn though."

"Finn? Why?"

"I mentioned my favorite flowers were lilies only once in glee but he must of been listening. Guess he's trying to apologize with more then his words."

"Wow Rachel you are having a great day today huh?"

"Today was turning out to be a great day." Rachel smiled brightly as she placed her books in her locker.

"Ready for lunch?"

Rachel shook her head, "Oh sorry Kurt but I can't join you today. I have to go meet with Mr. Schuester. I'll see you at glee later." Rachel pressed the flower to her nose once more and headed down the hallway towards the choir room. Kurt smiled and turned to see Quinn looking a bit defeated and Santana with her arms crossed leaning against the blondes locker. Kurt walked towards them and placed a hand on Quinn's arm.

"Quinn are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Told you, you should of left a note in there," Santana shook her head obviously annoyed.

"Just stop Santana. I knew this was stupid. I'm going to lunch," Quinn grabbed her bag from the ground and left the other two.

"Wait that flower was from Quinn?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah. Do you really think Finnasaurus would remember something Rachel mentioned once? He doesn't know her favorite movie and all that chick talks about is funny girl."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know...We need something to motivate Quinn to go for Rachel." Kurt nodded as he and Santana headed down the hallway trying to think of a plan.

The glee members were coming in one by one into the choir room and taking their seats. Shortly after Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room with Rachel beside him. Rachel was smiling like a child who just got the okay from his parents to eat cake before dinner.

"Why is Berry so freaking happy?" Santana raised a brow and felt a nudge from Brittany. The Latina sighed defeated. After informing Brittany of operation Faberry she has attempted to get Santana to be a bit kinder to the short brunette.

"Well Santana we have some good news. We already have amazing group of talent in this room and now we are adding one more. Ladies and gentlemen welcome our newest member to our glee club. Alex Gomez!" Everyone in the room clapped except for Quinn and Finn. Alex walked inside the glee club and waved.

"Hey guys."

"Oh this is going to be sweet," Puck jumped off his seat and walked towards Alex giving her a high five.

"I didn't know you could sing?" Mercedes smiled.

"She can. And she's amazing." Rachel quickly added.

"When did you hear her sing?" Rachel glanced at Finn who was obviously upset by the news.

"Yesterday in the auditorium. After I left here..I wanted to apologize for the way I acted yesterday towards everyone. I figured bringing in another amazing talent for us would be a nice I'm sorry."

"Well I definitely take your apology babe," Puck smiled and place his arm over Rachel's shoulder.

"Okay I have a problem with this," Finn had finally had enough of the new girl and hearing she was with Rachel yesterday only increased his anger.

"I second that," Quinn said low.

"Surprise surprise you have a problem with it nips." Santana rolled her eyes at her classmate.

"What's the problem Finn," Mr. Schuester said.

"No offense Rachel but we can't just let someone into glee club without auditioning all because she's showing you attention."

"Oh snap," Santana leaned forward loving to see the two argue. She could already tell Rachel was getting aggravated with him.

"She did audition Finn. Today during lunch."

"That's right Finn. I had her audition during lunch today. No need to worry," Mr. Schuester smiled and patted him on the back. Finn sighed in defeat and headed back to his seat. Kurt was watching the interaction closely feeling the strong tension in the room. He glanced over to Santana who had a wide smirk obviously enjoying the tension between Finn, Rachel, and Alex. Santana looked over at Quinn who was glaring at Alex and not hiding it one bit.

"Well welcome to our glee club but if you don't mind me asking. Can you sing something for us right now?" Artie had rolled over to sit in between Mercedes and Tina.

"Sure what would you guys like me to sing?" Alex set down her duffle bag and stood in the center of the classroom. Rachel looked over to her seat which was usually beside Finn but decided since he was being ride about Alex joining glee club she'd sit somewhere else. She quickly scanned the available seats and walked to the back bleachers to the seat in between Santana and Quinn.

"May I sit here?"

"Go right ahead Berry. Stick it to the man," Santana chuckled as she glanced over at Finn.

"Thank you." Rachel took her seat and smiled up at Alex.

"Can you sing R&B? We need some more R&B performances up in this club," Mercedes spoke up with a smile.

"Yeah I can do that. What's the last song you listened to today. I'll sing it for you."

Mercedes smiled at the girls' confidence and pulled out her phone. "Can't help but wait by Trey Songz. Think you can handle some Trigga Trey?"

"Oh I know I can." Alex smiled and signaled the band to start playing. The music began to fill up the room causing some of the members to sway and snap to the beat.

 _"I can't help but wait_  
 _I can't help but wait, check it out_

Alex gaze immediately locked onto Rachel, she couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across her lips as she saw Quinn and Finn glare at her.

 _I see you, you with him, he ain't right but you don't trip_  
 _You stand by, while he lies, then turn right round and forgive_  
 _I can't take, to see your face wit those tears running down yo cheeks_  
 _But what can I do, I gotta stay true, because deep down I'm still a G_

 _And I don't wanna come between you and your man,_  
 _Even tho I know I'll treat you better than he can_  
 _Girl I can't help but wait_

 _Till you get back wit him, it don't change ( **Can't help but wait** )_  
 _Till you see that wit me, it ain't the same ( **Can't help but wait** )_  
 _Till you, see you, for what you really are ( **Baby girl you are a star** )_  
 _And I can't help but wait_

Alex moved up to the bleachers and sat beside Brittany smiling as she continued to sing.

 _It ain't fresh, to just let him call the shots_  
 _Your a queen, you should be, getting all that someones got_  
 _You should be rocking the latest, and purses, bracelets and watches_  
 _You're worth much more than an occasional "I love you", "I'm thinking of you"_

 _And I don't wanna come between you and your man, no_  
 _Even tho I know I'll treat you better than he can_  
 _Girl I cant help but wait_

 _Till you get back wit him, it don't change ( **Can't help but wait** )_  
 _Till you see that wit me, it ain't the same ( **Can't help but wait** )_  
 _Till you, see you, for what you really are ( **Baby girl you are a star** )_  
 _And I can't help but wait_

Alex went up the bleachers standing behind Rachel's chair leaning in closer to her. She looked over at Quinn as she sang the next line.

 _Get it together, you can do better_  
 _Seeing is believing, and I see what you need so_

Alex quickly moved away from Quinn sitting beside Puck who greeted her with a high five.

 _I'm gonna play my position, let you catch what you been missing_  
 _I'm calling out! Girl because I can't help but wait_

She moved back to the center of the room as she made sure to make eye contact with everyone so it wasn't too obvious she was practically singing to Rachel.

 _Till you get back wit him, it don't change ( **Can't help but wait** )_  
 _Till you see that wit me, it ain't the same ( **Can't help but wait** )_  
 _Till you, see you, for what you really are ( **Baby girl you are a star)**_  
 ** _And I can't help but wait_**

 _Till you get back wit him, it don't change ( **Can't help but wait** )_  
 _Till you see that wit me, it ain't the same ( **Can't help but wait** )_  
 _Till you, see you, for what you really are ( **Baby girl you are a star** )_  
 _And I can't help but wait_

 _Can't help but wait, can't help but wait, can't help but wait, no, no, no_

Once the performance ended the glee club erupted in applause and cheers. Rachel couldn't help but blush through the entire performance. Alex looked so good dancing around the room and she sounded amazing. She couldn't help but notice Quinn looked so upset and angry when Alex was performing, she didn't understand what she had against her.

"You can definitely handle your R&B girl," Mercedes clapped and high fived Alex as she took her seat beside Puck to the far left.

"Awesome dude."

"Thanks Puck."

"Alright, great job Alex. That song was perfect to start of this weeks new lesson. I know the original lesson was team work but with Sectionals so close by I want to see you guess get really emotional and tap into feelings that are difficult to express at times. This weeks lesson is love and breakup songs," Mr. Schuester began to write on the white board.

"Oh foreshadowing much?" Santana smirked as she looked towards Rachel.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see soon enough Berry."

"You are always saying that..."

"Guys. Focus." Both girls stopped the conversation and gave Mr. Schue their attention.

"Hey don't worry Mr. Schue. We are going to win Sectional no problem. We got one thing those other teams wished they had."

"And what's that Puck?"

"Me. Duh."Mr. Schue chuckled along with a few other and turned back to the white board.

It was around 4:30 in the afternoon and football practice had finally ended as well as cheerio practice. After Glee, Finn had asked Rachel to wait for him so they could finally talk. Once he exited the boys locker room he spotted Rachel in the parking lot by his car waiting.

"Hey," Finn spoke as he walked up to her.

"I told my dads you'd take me home if that's okay."

"Yeah that's cool." They stood around in silence for a bit until Finn spoke up again.

"Are you int the new girl?" The question caught Rachel completely off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Alex. Do you like her or something?"

"No. I-we are just friends Finn."

"Oh. OKay. I just feel weird when you two hang out. I mean she's always around you and today at glee-"

"Finn we are friends. Just friends." Rachel knew they were just friends but for some reason something inside of her saw it as more. Alex is a friend, a very attractive, flirtatious, funny friend who she loved being around...at times more then her boyfriend.

Finn nodded in understanding, "Cool. So look Rachel I'm extremely sorry I lied to you. I hate not talking to you and kissing and stuff. I miss you.."

"I miss you too Finn."

"Can you please forgive me? You know I'd never intentionally hurt you like that. I love you Rachel."

Rachel couldn't help but smile. She loved Finn, he's the love of her life. She could see herself marrying him on day. She'd be in NYADA and getting on Broadway while he's right by her side doing whatever he's going to do. It was her and Finn til the end. It had to be...

"I forgive you. I love you Finn." Finn smiled wide and kissed Rachel. The kiss was quick and for some reason was lacking something to Rachel. Finn opened the passenger side door allowing Rachel to get in. He went around and got into the driver seat. He pulled out of the lot and drove Rachel home. Neither of them had notice Quinn, Santana, and Brittany all hanging around Quinn's car. Santana and Brittany faced Quinn who had a mixed expression of hurt and defeat.

"Q?" Quinn just responded by shaking her head and tossing her bag into the back seat. She got into the car and pulled out of the lot in a hurry driving away from her friends without saying a word. Brittany linked her arm with Santana's and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I don't like Quinn sad."

"Me neither Brit. Which is why we need to help her be happy. We gotta get the HBIC back in action and going after her girl."

"What girl? I thought she liked Rachel?"

Santana sighed, "Her girl is Rachel Britt."

"Oh okay. Let's help Quinn then!"

"We will baby."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm glad I'm getting such an overwhelming and positive response to my story. Now I'm letting everyone know now you might not like the direction I go with the story for a while especially the Faberry fans. But know I'm a die hard Faberry fan as well so no matter what Faberry will prevail in the end. Also I'm going to have certain chapters focusing on just one character. There will be a chapter focusing on just Alex and Quinn coming up soon. So here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it.**

The first week of school flew by quick for Alex. She got used to her now daily routine of school, football practice, and then glee practice. The first day of school went great especially when it came to her time spent with Rachel. However, she found out from Puck the next day that her and Finn had made up. That explained a lot..

The rest of the week Rachel had been acting weird around her. Every morning Finn was at her locker and walked her to class so she could never talk to her then or in between classes. In History class Rachel moved back to her seat beside Finn. During lunch, Alex thought she could maybe catch Rachel in the auditorium but instead found Rachel and Finn rehearsing their love song for glee. Rachel would always be sitting on the bleachers during their football practices and Alex even noticed her stealing glances towards her. But at the end of practice she wouldn't go up to her at all. During glee practice they still didn't speak even though Alex sat directly behind Rachel.

The way Rachel was acting was really pissing Alex off. She didn't understand why the girl seemed to only focus on Finn. She understood he was her boyfriend but there was more to life than Finn Hudson. Alex even noticed the annoyance on the face of other glee members. Quinn obviously hated to see the two together but Alex knew why. Her and Quinn Fabray were on the same boat. They both were into one Rachel Berry, everyone probably knew except the one who mattered. Rachel. Kurt and Santana also seemed annoyed by the way Rachel was acting towards Finn and of course Santana made her feelings heard in glee club. Mr. Schue had informed the glee members that he was extending the lesson until next week since he really liked the songs everyone was singing.

Glee practice was cancelled for the day since the football team had a big game tonight. It was the big Friday night homecoming game and Alex's first official game on the McKinley High team. Coach Beiste wanted to run a quick practice to tighten up certain plays. They were running the final play of the practice which was a running play but it was not going well. The play consisted of Karofsky hiking the ball to Finn who would hand it over to Alex who was on his right. Karofsky and Azimio would create a path through the middle allowing Alex to run straight through. However, Karofsky always seemed to never hold off the defensive player or Finn would "accidently" drop the ball making Alex use up more time. Each mistake would result in Alex getting tackled hard and she was getting fed up already. Coach Beiste was annoyed and demanded they run the play one more time before they could head home before they needed to return for the game.

They got a quick water break and Puck walked up to Alex,"You are getting destroyed out there."

"Yeah I know. If butterfingers could pass a ball it'd be a lot easier for me to make my plays."

"Yeah you are right. Finn is acting a little weird, like when does he talk to Karofsky anyway. Look Beiste allows us to tweak the plays to or benefit if it gets us a touchdown. Don't like the play, then change it up."

Alex set down her water bottle and nodded,"Yeah you are right. I actually got an idea. Make sure you clear a path for me when the time is right okay?"

Puck nodded and they both ran back to the field and got in formation. Finn called hike and as Alex guessed Karofsky let the defensive line man right through. Once she had hold of the ball instead of running straight into the player she ran to the left behind Finn causing him to be tackled hard. She ran alongside Puck who shoved any defensive player away until she reached the end zone. Alex smiled wide and removed her helmet,"How's that for tweaking it up?"

Puck laughed and placed his arm around her,"That's what I'm talking about! Save that for the game man. We are going to need it tonight." Puck and Alex ran back to the team who was huddled up by Coach. Coach Beiste told them to be on the field ready to stretch by 6 and the game started at 7. She left and most of the guys hit the locker room but Finn and Karofsky stayed back along with Puck and Alex. Alex took off her shoulder pads and packed her bag. As she stood up and said bye to Puck she was shoved from behind. When she turned around she saw an angry Finn staring at her.

"The hell is your problem Hudson!"

"My problem is you didn't run the damn play! I ended up getting tackled!"

"It's football! You're going to get hit. Deal with it."

"How about we deal with you right now!" Karofsky stepped forward and before Alex could get in his face Puck did.

"You better back off Karofsky."

"Oh yeah what you gonna do Puckerman? Kill me with your horrible jewish guitar songs?"

In the distance Rachel was watching the argument closely scared of what was going to happen. Down on the field Cheerio practice ended and Santana and Brittany were watching the interaction as well.

"Just back the fuck off. And Finn, get your head out of your ass and just focus on the game," Puck kept his eyes on Karofsky as he signaled Alex to follow him off the field. Alex and Puck left walking towards the parking lot where they saw Santana and Brittany.

"Hey you two. Miss me already?"

"Oh get over yourself Puckerman. What was going on there with Hudson?"

"I don't know I think he and Karofsky got it out for Gomez. Don't know why though."

"I got a few guesses."

"Oh yeah? Talk."

Santana pulled Puck aside as Brittany talked with Alex.

"So what's new Brittany?"

"Lord Tubbington still has a drug problem. We tried to have an interception-"

"You mean intervention?"

"Yeah that's what I said. Anyway he got really made and threw a fit. We are giving him his space right now."

"Um..sorry to hear that."

"It's okay...Oh hi Rachel!" Brittany smiled and waved to Rachel who was walking straight to Alex. Alex turned around to see Rachel standing in front of her with her hand on her hip.

"Care to explain what happened out there with you and Finn? He's really upset."

Alex raised a brow and shook her head, "Unbelievable." Alex turned around and smiled at Brittany,"It was nice talking to you Brittany. I'll see you later tonight at the game."

"Okay bye Alex. Good luck tonight."

"Thanks, Yo Puck!" Puck turned to look over at Alex, "I'll see you tonight. Bye Santana." Santana did a quick wave and Alex began to walk away leaving an annoyed and semi shocked Rachel behind.

"Hello I'm talking to you Alex!" Once Rachel realized Alex was not going to stop she rushed after the girl. "Alex wait up."

Alex groaned in frustration and turned around, "What do you want?"

"To talk to you. What happened back there?"

"Your boy toy and Karofsky were gunning for me. They were purposely messing up so I'd get tackled. So I decided to change the play up and your boy got tackled. That's why he is pissed but I can honestly care less."

"I highly doubt Finn would target you like that.."

"Seriously Rachel? Your boyfriend can't stand me all cause I talk to you. But he obviously dealt with that." Alex turned around heading to her truck. Rachel rushed towards her and stood in her path.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Have you not realized this is the longest conversation we've had this week?"

"I..." Rachel hadn't noticed she'd been ignoring Alex. She was so happy that her and Finn worked things out she got so caught up in spending time with him again.

"You've been ignoring me ever since you two made up."

"I didn't mean to..but you can't be mad that I spend time with my boyfriend." Alex couldn't taken anymore, she was about to explode and sadly for Rachel she was going to get the full impact.

"I shouldn't get mad? Are you fucking kidding me?" Rachel was taken aback by the sudden language and tone Alex used. Alex continued to walk to her truck and tossed her duffle bag in the back seat. "You know maybe this is way you have no friends."

Rachel stopped in her tracks shocked by what Alex just said. How dare someone she barely knows say something so hurtful and untrue. Okay yes she didn't have friends but it wasn't because of Finn. "Excuse me?"

"Your life revolves around your boyfriend. Everything is about Finn. Finn this, Finn that. That's probably why no one wants to be around you. They are probably sick and tired of hearing about your boyfriend."

"You don't know anything about me or my relationship to be judging me!"

"You don't think I hear what the guys and glee say. Almost all of them hate your relationship. I wanted to get to know Rachel not Rachel and Finn."

"You were getting to know me. I don't see the issue here."

"The issue is that now that your boy toy is back in your life you have completely blown me off. How come?"

"I-I don't know. I didn't notice I was ignoring you Alex and I'm sorry about that okay. I've just wanted to be on his good side. He was really upset about everything and the way I was acting.."

"He was upset? The way _you_ were acting? Are you hearing yourself? You did nothing wrong. The guy hurt you last time I checked. He had you wrapped around his finger doesn't he."

"No he doesn't. And I was mean to him. I kept ignoring him and trying to get him mad and jealous by flirting with you. It was foolish of me to do that to him." Rachel finally processed what she had just said and looked up at Alex with wide eyes.

"You used me to make your boyfriend jealous?"

"No Alex..I didn't mean it like that."

"So what you know I was crushing on you and used it to your advantage?" Alex covered up her hurt expression with anger not allowing Rachel to see how she really felt.

"I didn't know for sure if you liked me. Alex I swear I truly enjoyed speaking with you, I just..."

"Save it. You got what you wanted right? Finn and you are all good so congrats." Alex turned around from Rachel and got into her truck and started it up. Rachel rushed to the window,"What about us?"

"Us? There isn't an us thanks to you. And you can forget about that non date tomorrow, wouldn't your boy toy to get upset with you." Alex waited until Rachel moved away from the vehicle and quickly pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. Rachel sighed as she saw Alex drive away. Was she really that bad? She never meant to hurt Alex, she really did like spending time with her. She only tried to make Finn jealous in history class when she sat beside her.

"I have to make this right.." Rachel spoke out loud to herself. She needed to show Alex that she cares about her and wants to be her friend. She was going to attend tonight's game and try and win back her friend.

It was the night of the game and the McKinley bleachers were full completely. Almost all the students were in attendance cheering on the football team. The McKinley Titans were at the moment losing 14-17 and were in possession of the ball. They were at their 30 yard line at the 3rd down. They were huddled up and Coach Beiste called for them to run the same play they had ran during the ending of practice. They break the huddle and get into formation, Puck looked over at Alex and winked at her. She smirked and nodded once knowing Puck would have her back in this play. They had enough time for one more play so they needed to perfect it. Finn called for the ball and passed it to Alex who ran behind him instead of up the middle once again letting him get sacked by a defensive player. She ran up the left side with Puck alongside of her. The crowd was up on the their feet cheering loudly and she was feeding off the roar of the crowd. Puck tackled a defender that got to close and she easily jumped over them. She crossed the 20 and then the 10 and as she got to her destination a defender came out of nowhere and tackled her on the side. The air was immediately knocked out of her and she crashed down hard onto the ground. Everyone in the crowd gasped as they saw the hard tackle and their was a silence. Puck rushed over to Alex but a ref stopped him. The ref looked down and saw Alex arm was stretched and passed the end zone line. He lifted both his arms signaling a touchdown and the crowd went crazy. Puck took off his helmet and knelt down beside Alex who slowly rested on her elbows.

"Did I get it?"

Puck laughed loudly and nodded smacking her helmet, "Fuck yeah you did! We won Gomez!" Alex smiled wide and lay back down on the ground.

"Told you I was the shit." Puck smiled and helped Alex to her feet and she was greeted by the football team cheering. Puck and Mike lifted Alex onto their shoulders and carried her back over to Coach Beiste.

"How you doing Gomez?"

Alex smiled at Coach as the guys set her down, "I'm doing great, probably be a little sore tomorrow but it's worth it."

"At a girl. Alright guys great win, I'll see you all Monday after school for practice. I think we are winning a championship this year!" The football team erupted into cheers and scurried off the field. As the crowd began to disperse Rachel remained standing in her seat. Kurt was beside her for support after she gave him a call explaining the situation. He felt bad for the girl, sure what Alex said was completely true but you can't just drop bombs on Rachel. He knew it took time and patience to get her to realize she was being stupid. He agreed to be with her as she attempted to apologize to Alex and he offered to distract Finn if need be.

"Hey Alex there's a party tonight at my house you in?"

"Nah I'll pass tonight. I gotta go visit someone."

"Alright I'll see you Monday," Puck smiled and rushed off to the parking lot. Alex looked at the winning football in her hand and smiled. She turned around and saw Rachel and Kurt were the only ones around standing on the bleachers. She saw Rachels eyes light up a bit as their gaze locked. She wanted to smile and go celebrate with the small brunette but knew she couldn't. She smile faded and waved at her. Rachel frowned and waved at Alex. Alex grabbed her duffle bag and looked at Rachel for one more second then looked down and headed to the parking lot. Kurt looked over at Rachel and could see the hurt in her eyes, she truly cared for Alex.

"Hey don't be sad. It's going to work out. Just give her some time. Come on you've got a party to go to."

"Kurt I've never gone to one of Puck's parties before..I'm kind of nervous."

"You've got nothing to worry about. Just don't drink the special punch. Ever." Kurt smiled and walked with Rachel to Finn's car where he was waiting for her. She waved goodbye to Kurt and got into Finn's car and headed to Puck's party. It's just a party, it couldn't be that bad right...

Wrong. The party was absolutely horrible for Rachel. She arrived with Finn and was greeted by nasty looks and glares from other cheerios and football players. She remained closely beside Finn but he soon wanted to hang out with the guys and left Rachel alone. Rachel sat on the couch with a bottle of water doing nothing for about an hour. The only positive that seemed to happen that night was that when a cheerio attempted to be mean to her Santana had threatened to kill her. After two hours of doing nothing and not spotting Finn at all she decided to leave the party. She headed outside and saw Quinn sitting on the front porch steps by herself.

"Quinn?"

Quinn's heart stopped at the sound of her name, she knew that voice. She turned around and smiled slightly up at Rachel, "Hey."

"What are you doing here by yourself? Are you not enjoying the festivities?"

Quinn couldn't help but giggle at the way the tiny brunette would describe things, "The party? No I'm not really enjoying it. I just came here to make sure Santana and Brittany got home okay. How about you?"

"I'm actually about to go home. Finn is nowhere to be found and I keep getting mean looks from the cheerios. I rather be home."

"I'll make them stop."

"What do you mean?" Rachel took a seat next to Quinn.

"The cheerios. I'll make them stop being so bitchy to you."

"Oh. Why thank you Quinn...Can I ask you something?"

Quinn nodded as she finally turned and held the brunettes gaze. Every time she looked at Rachel she forgot how to breathe. She hated that the brunette had this much affect on her.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Not that I mind I'm just curious is all."

Quinn paused for a second not knowing if she should open up to Rachel. She looked at the girl who for some reason was someone she wanted to be closer to. Quinn was still struggling with her feelings but knew she wanted _needed_ to be closer to Rachel.

"Let's just say I came to the realization that I'm kind of a bitch." Rachel couldn't help but giggle causing Quinn to smile.

"You have such a beautiful smile..." Rachel's eyes went wide when she realized what she just said out loud, "I-I um sorry. I didn't know I was saying that out loud."

Quinn couldn't help but blush at the sudden compliment. She saw the slight panic in Rachel's eyes and placed her hand over Rachel's. "It's okay. I appreciate the compliment."

Rachel's eyes move down to Quinn's hand that was resting on top of hers. _Quinn's touching me...she's being nice to me. Her hand feels so soft and nice..Focus Rachel. This is Quinn we are thinking about. Just be happy she's not calling you ManHands._

Quinn could see Rachel was lost in thought and shook her head at how cute the girl looked when she was lost in her own world. "How are you getting home?"

Rachel immediately came back from her thoughts and looked up at Quinn, "Huh? Oh I called Kurt he should be here any minute."

"Oh okay. So I heard you and Finn worked everything out. That's good to hear.."

"Is it?"

Quinn was a bit taken back at the brunette's answer. She's used to Rachel fawning over the football star and kissing the floor he walks on. "Aren't you happy it worked out?"

"Yes but..Alex got upset with me today because she claimed my life revolved around Finn. She says all I ever focus on is him which is why I probably don't have friends...Do you think she's right?"

"To be honest Rachel, you don't give yourself enough credit. You think that for some reason Finn makes you better but that's not true. You're amazing without the guy. Alex kind of has a point, all you care about is him and what he thinks. There's a lot more to Rachel Berry that some of us are still waiting to see."

Rachel could of sworn she melted right there. Quinn was being so honest and kind to her, she didn't know what to say. This side of Quinn...she never sees but knew she wanted to see it again. This was the Quinn Fabray, Rachel wouldn't hesitate to let into her life. Before Rachel could respond Kurt pulled up to the front of the house and honked the horn. Rachel turned and waved at Kurt quickly getting up. Quinn instantly missed the warmth of her hand over Rachel's.

"I have to go but thank you Quinn. I'll see you Monday at school?"

"Yeah." Rachel smiled and headed to Kurt's car. Quinn stood up and smirked,"Hey Berry!"

Rachel looked over the hood of the car before she opened the passenger door, "Yes?"

"You look good tonight." Quinn winked at Rachel and headed back inside the house. Rachel slowly got into Kurt's car and turned to him.

"Kurt..."

"Yes Rachel?"

"Did Quinn just...did she?"

"Flirt with you?"

"Mhm."

"Yes, Rachel. Yes she did," Kurt smiled wide as she started up the car and sped off. The drive was a bit silent as Rachel spent most of the time trying to figure out why Quinn would flirt with her. As they passed by the school football field Rachel noticed a truck parked in the parking lot. Rachel asked if Kurt could pull over so she can get a closer look. She noticed the truck instantly as Alex's truck and knew this was her perfect chance to make things right.

"Kurt I'm going to get off here. Thank you for the ride." Kurt smiled and nodded, "Go make things right lady." Rachel smiled back at him and hopped out of the car and towards the football field. As she got closer to the field she heard a few different voices and someone was squealing loudly. As she got closer to the field and peaked from behind the bleachers she saw Alex running around the field with a little girl and boy. Alex had the small girl who was wearing a baseball cap on her shoulders as the little boy ran around with a football. Rachel smiled at the sight before her, Alex looked so happy playing with the two kids. Rachel stepped on the football field causing all three of them to stop.

"Rachel...what are you doing here?"

"I-I saw your truck. I wanted to come to talk to you. To apologize."

Alex set the girl down and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey Ellie, how about you and Chase throw the ball around for a bit while I talk to my friend okay?" The little girl seemed a little hesitant at first then nodded. She ran off to the boy and began to chase him around. Alex walked with Rachel to the bench on the field that the team usually sat on and sighed.

"So what's up Rachel?"

"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry I ignored. I swear I didn't mean to. I got caught up in Finn and forgot about you and that's not right. I'm so so so very sorry Alex. I want us to be friends. Can you forgive me?"

Alex couldn't help but smile at the girl in front of her. She was talking fast, playing with her fingers and looking everywhere but straight at her. Rachel Berry was definitely the most adorable person besides Ellie that Alex had ever encountered.

"I forgive you."

"Now I can completely understand why you don't forgive me. I act rude and selfish and that's not fair to you. I just hate that we barely had time to created a stronger bond."

"Rachel I said I forgive you."

"I get it. I suck and what I did is just unforgivable! God I'm such a fool." Alex laughed and kissed Rachel on the cheek and the brunette went silent instantly. Rachel looked up at Alex, "Rachel I said I forgive you now stop rambling."

"You forgive me? Why? I was so mean to you."

"Look I get it you are dating the football star and want to make the guy happy. Looks like you're going to need someone to make you happy. And I'm happy to take on that role." Rachel didn't know what to say to that but she liked what she was hearing. She smiled and her gaze fell on the two kids who were playing on the field.

"Are those your siblings? The boy looks a lot like you."

"Well Chase is my younger brother he's 11. The amazing girl you see is Ellie. She's 10 years old." Rachel took a closer look at the girl and realized she had no hair at all. Her eyes went wide as she turned to Alex ready to ask the next question.

"It's Leukemia. She's had it all her life but she's a trooper. Girl is the strongest person I've ever met."

"I'm so sorry to hear that.."

"Yeah but that little girl lives life to the fullest and always has a smile on her face. I love being around her."

Rachel smiled, "How did you two get to know each other?"

"I volunteer at a hospital that's about an hour from here. I used to live about 10 minutes from it. I noticed she never had any visitors so I started stopping by. Soon enough I was there everyday even weekends hanging out in her room. Remember how I said I had dates every Saturday?"

Rachel nodded remembering the feeling of jealousy rise in her which surprised her, "Yes I do."

"Well she's my date. You should come by tomorrow night with me after our date to visit her."

Rachel couldn't help but smirk, "I thought you canceled our date."

"I thought it wasn't a date?" Alex smiled wide as she looked at Rachel.

Rachel giggled, "It's not. Does this mean we are hanging out tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up tomorrow around 6."

"Where are we going exactly?"

"It's a surprise." Before Rachel could protest about how she doesn't like surprises Chase and Ellie came running towards them.

"What's a surprise Lexi?" Alex smiled at Ellie and pulled her onto her lap.

"I'm taking Rachel out somewhere."

"Oh can we come?" Chase took a seat next to Rachel and smiled up at her, "Hi, I'm Chase. The cuter one of the family."

Rachel giggled and nodded, "I couldn't agree more on that. Nice to meet you Chase. I'm Rachel Berry."

"You are really pretty. You single?" Chase moved closer to Rachel wiggling his eyebrows at her. Rachel's eyes went wide as she turned to look at Alex.

"Hey bro! Back off she's taken."

"You got a boyfriend?" Chase looked at Rachel ignoring Alex.

"Uh yes I do."

"Want another one?"

"Down boy," Ellie shook her head. "I'm Ellie nice to meet you Rachel."

Rachel smiled at the Ellie and shook her hand, "The pleasure is all mine Ellie. If you don't mind me asking why do you call Alex Lexi?"

"Oh I used to call her Lex but she got mad thinking I was referring to Lex Luther. She's a big Superman fan. Anyway I decided to call her Lexi instead."

"Alright enough story time for now. We have about an hour left before I got to take you back. How about we get in one more play?"

"Yeah!" Both Chase and Ellie responded happily. Ellie took the football from Chase and ran onto the field. Chase got up and held out his hand towards Rachel, "Come on babe you are on my team." Rachel shook her head and smiled as she took Chase's hand. Alex stood up and ran over to Ellie.

"Okay kiddo looks like its us versus them. I'll pass you the ball and you run straight to the end zone. I'll block Rachel and you make sure Chase doesn't catch you. Got it?"

"Deal. Let's kick some butt." Alex and Ellie got into position as Rachel stood in front of Alex and Chase in front of Ellie.

"Whatever you do try and get the ball Rachel," Chase called out as he kept his eyes on Ellie.

"Okay!" Rachel mimicked Chase hunched over position causing Alex to chuckle at Rachel getting into a football defensive position. Before Alex could call hike the sprinklers on the field turned on. Rachel squealed, "Oh god I'm getting wet! We should go now."

"No way. Not until we finish this last play," Ellie called out smiling as she began to get wet.

"You heard the girl. She's in charge," Alex smiled and winked at Rachel, "Hike!" Ellie began to run down the field with Chase behind her, Alex lightly tossed the ball making it easy for Ellie to catch. Ellie caught the ball with ease and continued to run down the field. Rachel giggled knowing water wasn't going to stop any of them and ran after Ellie. Alex soon followed and saw Rachel was getting closer to Ellie. Alex wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist scooping her up and spun her around as they ran right through one of the sprinklers causing the tiny brunette to squeal. Ellie made it to the end zone and spiked the ball down, "I did!" Chase came sliding on the wet field landing beside Ellie who joined him on the ground laying on the wet grass. Alex set Rachel down but kept her hands on her hips. Rachel smiled as she rested her hands on Alex's shoulders. She realized how easily she could get lost in the girls eyes, she noticed Alex slowly moving closer and cleared her throat.

"We should head out, I wouldn't want them to catch a cold." Alex nodded and took a step away from Rachel removing her hands from her hips. Rachel instantly missed the contact and looked down at the ground.

"Guys lets go!" Chase and Ellie quickly got up and ran towards them. They all ran off the field towards Alex truck.

"Can we sit in the back? Can we? Please?" Chase bounced repeatedly as Alex open the door for them. She sighed and nodded, "Okay fine but make sure you guys hang on." Alex lifted the both of them up and set them in the back of her truck, she knew they loved sitting back there so she had customized it over the summer. She drilled in seats and even seat belts to make it safer for them. Once everyone was settled she first headed to Rachel's house to drop her off. They quickly arrived to the Berry residence, Alex pulled up to the house and smiled.

"Here you are."

"Thank you. For everything. The ride, the forgiveness, and a fun night with them."

"It was my pleasure Rachel. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Here. I never gave you my number," Rachel handed Alex a small piece of paper with her number on it.

"I'll need a copy of that!" Alex rolled her eyes as her brother shouted from the back.

"Ignore him."

Rachel giggled and stepped out of the truck, "Goodnight Chase. Goodnight Ellie. It was a pleasure to meet you both." She looked back at Alex smiling,"Goodnight Alex. Please send me a text once you've gotten home."

"I will. Goodnight Superstar." Rachel waved and walked up the path to her door. She turned back and waved once more at them before entering her house.

"You like her don't you?" Alex turned to look over at Ellie and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Well. I approve."

Alex smiled and pulled onto the road, "Thanks El. That means a lot. Now let's go home."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay guys it's date night. I love reading your reviews on this and I'm sorry I'm making it difficult for some of you to choose between Alex and Quinn. But it wouldn't be fun to write if you guys didn't face that internal struggle. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Rachel was pacing back and forth in her bedroom looking at the various sets of clothing on her bed. For the past hour she had been contemplating what she should wear. Alex gave her absolutely no information on wear they were going. She didn't know what outfit would be more suitable for the evening. She loved over at the clock and saw it was already 5:30. Alex would be over any minute. Due to the fall weather she decided to go with a pair of dark tight jeans, a black tank with a white blazer over it. It was now 5:50 and the doorbell rang. Rachel glanced in the mirror once more fixing her curls and rushed downstairs. She swung the door open with a smile but it quickly faded when Finn turned around with his usual cheesy smile.

"Hey Rach. Wow you look good. Finally decided to not wear those sweaters anymore? Smart choice."

Rachel took in a breath ignoring the insult and looked up at him, "Finn..what are you doing here?"

"Well there's a new burger menu at Breadstix. I thought we could check it out before Puck's party."

"I'm vegan."

"Yeah I know. There's turkey burgers. No problem."

Rachel stared up at him blankly, she honestly didn't know how to respond to that comment. Was he honestly that stupid?

"Finn, I have plans for the evening."

"Plans? You? With who?" Finn was surprised that his girlfriend actually had plans that didn't include him.

Rachel yet again ignored the insult from him and sighed,"With Alex."

"What? Why? You know I don't like you two hanging out."

"I understand that but I can do as I please. We are merely hanging out as friends." Just as Rachel finished, Alex pulled up in her truck to the Berry residence. Alex smile slowly faded as she looked out the window seeing Finn at Rachel's doorstep eyeing her closely.

"You're not going out with her."

"Excuse me?" Rachel closed her door and jabbed her finger into Finn's chest getting his attention away from Alex. "I can do as I please and if I want to hang out with my _friend_ I can. Now I'm late. Good day to you Finn. Enjoy your animal slaughtering disgusting burgers without me." Rachel stormed off in a type Berry fashion leaving Finn at her doorstep with a shocked expression. She got into Alex's truck and buckled her seat belt. Alex smirked witnessing the entire encounter.

"What?" Rachel looked over at Alex noticing her smirk.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Alex chuckled and pulled off the curb.

"So where are you taking me this evening?"

Alex smiled as she made a quick glance to Rachel, "It's a surprise remember?"

"Yes I recall that it's a surprise. But I don't like surprises, I like to be prepared for all events."

"Don't worry Superstar. You are going to love this place."

Rachel huffed in frustration hating the fact she won't be getting a straight answer from Alex, she looked out the window with her arms crossed over her chest. Alex looked over at her and couldn't help but smile at how adorable the tiny brunette looked. She just wanted to lean over and kiss her but knew she couldn't.

"You look beautiful."

Rachel turn to Alex and blushed slightly, "Why thank you. I didn't know what to wear since you gave me no indication of where we will be attending so I thought this would be suitable for most events."

"I really like the look on you. Even though I really dig your skirts and sweaters," Alex chuckled lightly as they exited the town heading into the old neighborhood that Alex used to live in. Rachel smiled wide, finally somebody appreciate her outfits. She continued to look out the window seeing they were no longer in the small town of Lima. After a good hour of driving Alex parked her truck on Main street, she exited the vehicle and walked around opening Rachel's door. She helped Rachel out of the vehicle receiving a "thank you" from the brunette and locked her car.

"So where are we exactly?"

"My old home town." Alex smiled as she looked down Main street remembering the fun she used to have.

"Your expression shows that you miss home.." Alex looked down at Rachel and shrugged.

"I didn't want to move from here. My parents saw McKinley wanting me as the perfect opportunity to move. It was for their own benefit not mine. I was happy here..."

"Why did they want to move?"

Alex sighed and tried to hide her hurt expression with a smile taking Rachel's hand, "I'll explain another day. Not tonight. Tonight is about having fun. Come on." Rachel nodded and followed Alex down Main street until they stopped in front of a small cafe that read, "Wicked Lounge."

"We are going to a lounge?"

"Yeah you are going to love it. Me and my friends would come here every weekend. Come on," Alex open the door leading Rachel inside the lounge. Rachel was immediately in awe. The lounge was had play bills, records, and pictures of famous Broadway shows all over the walls. It had a stage towards the back with high top tables and chairs all around. It had an intimate vibe yet look like it can turn into a party in seconds. Rachel slowly walked deeper into the lounge looking at each item around her. Alex followed her in smiling and waved to a few people she recognized. Alex took Rachel's hand and led her to a high top table pulling out her chair.

"So do you like it?"

"Like it? Alex this place is amazing. I absolutely love it.." Rachel smiled wide as her eyes continued to roam the lounge.

"The best part is yet to come." Before Rachel could ask a question a waitress walked up to there table with a smile.

"Well well look who has decided to return. If it isn't Alex Gomez."

Alex smiled glancing down at the table then back up at the waitress, "Hey Beca, how you been?" Alex stood from her seat and embraced the redhead in a hug.

"I'm doing okay. Sure isn't as fun without you here though. I saw Brooke recently. She asked about you."

Rachel watched the interaction between the two and notice that at the mention of the Brooke girl Alex expression became hard and cold.

"What did you tell her?"

"That you left and I don't know where. You know I'd never give her the truth." Alex nodded and sighed, "I miss you Beca."

"I miss you too," Beca smiled and looked over at Rachel, "But it looks like you are enjoy McKinley High though."

Alex chuckled, "Beca this is Rachel Berry. Rachel this is one of my best friends Beca."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Beca," Rachel extended her hand which Beca took and shook.

"Pleasure is all mine Rachel Berry. Alex must really like you if she brought you here knowing I work here."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well usually Alex would bring a girl here and I'd give her a look of approve or non approval. But I get a vibe you'll whip my girl here into shape, so I approve."

Rachel blushed slightly and shook her head, "This isn't a date. We are here just as friends. I have a boyfriend."

Beca shrugged as Alex took her seat again, "Eh that doesn't mean jack. Believe there have been plenty of girls who have had a boyfriend or girlfriend. Or claim they weren't gay or bi but as soon as they meet Alex over here. That all goes out the door." Alex rolled her eyes and buried her face in her hands embarrassed by Beca.

"Oh is that so? So she's quite a ladies woman you can say?" Rachel raised a brow with a slight smirk enjoying how uncomfortable Alex was with the discussion.

"Oh hell yes. She knows how to get into a girls pants easily."

"Okay! That's enough about me. Don't you have work to do?" Alex looked over a Beca hoping they would drop the conversation already.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Relax. What do you guys want to drink?"

"Let me get that homemade ice tea in the mason jar please. You know it's my favorite." Beca nodded and looked over at Rachel, "And you Miss Berry."

"I'll have the same. Thank you."

"I'll be right back with your drinks. Oh and Alex you better go up tonight. The regulars are going to remember you easily once you go up." Alex nodded and grabbed a book from another table.

"What does she mean go up?"

Alex smirked and moved closer to Rachel opening the large binder, "The best part about this place is that," Alex pointed to the stage as three guys who seemed to be a bit tipsy stumbled onto it with mics in there hand. They yelled "Hit it!" and the lovely music of Backstreet Boys, "I Want It That Way" filled the area. Rachel smiled wide laughing a bit at the scene in front of her.

"We can sing here!"

"Yes we can. Don't get me wrong the talent is usually better then those guys up there but the people of my home town have never been honored with hearing the voice of one Rachel Berry. So I thought is was only right they get that honor." Rachel laughed shaking her head as she looked down at the binder and noticed it was all songs.

"So I'm singing tonight?" Alex nodded. "Well I can never say no to a performance."

"At a girl, now choose a song you can go next." Rachel nodded and began flipping through the pages to find the perfect song to sing for the night. She finally found one and headed over to the DJ who was in charge of playing the music and announcing the next performer. Rachel went back to her seat beside Alex and waited for the boys to finish there Backstreet Boys hit. Beca came over with there drinks and at the same moment the DJ called for Rachel to sing next. Rachel squealed with excitement and rushed on the stage grabbing the mic.

"She can sing?

"You got no idea Beca. She's amazing up there. You'll see." Beca took Rachel's seat beside Alex as they both watched the girl get ready to perform.

Rachel smiled over at the DJ giving him the go ahead to begin playing the music. Soon the music for "New York State of Mind" began to fill the lounge. Beca and Alex both noticed how comfortable and at place Rachel appeared on the stage. From the first line the entire crowd was hooked to Rachel's voice and performance.

 _Some folks like to get away_  
 _For a holiday from the neighborhood_  
 _Hop a flight to Miami Beach_  
 _Or to Hollywood_  
 _But I'm taking a Greyhound_  
 _On the Hudson River Line_  
 _I'm in a New York state of mind_

 _It was so easy living day by day_  
 _Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues_  
 _But now I need a little give and take_

 _The New York Times_  
 _The Daily News_  
 _Oh, It comes down to reality_  
 _And it's fine with me_  
 _'cause I've let it slide_  
 _Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside_  
 _I don't have any reasons_  
 _I've left them all behind_  
 _I'm in a New York state of mind_

 _I'm just taking a Greyhound_  
 _On the Hudson River line_  
 _'Cause I'm in_  
 _I'm in a New York state of Mind_  
 _New York State of Mind_

Rachel set her mic down and the entire lounge stood up clapping at her performance. There were cheers and whistles from everyone in the crowd, Rachel smiled wide and took a bow. She walked back to her seat saying thank you to all the compliments she received from people and got back to her table, "So what did you guys think?" Alex was smiling brightly at the brunette while Beca's jaw still seemed to be hanging. Alex looked over at her friend and shook her head, she nudged her on the shoulder.

"Yo look alive B." Beca cleared her throat as she closed her mouth, "You were amazing Rachel. Like holy shit."

"Thank you Beca." Rachel smiled as she took a sip from her ice tea, "This is delicious."

"Why thank you. Okay Alex you got to go up now. Let's move!" Beca waved at the DJ getting his attention and pointed to Alex. He smiled and grabbed the mic, "Alright guys looks like the famous Alex Gomez has returned to the Wicked Lounge. Let's clap it up for her!" Everyone clapped and cheered as Beca pushed Alex up onto the stage.

"Okay okay. Hey guys," Alex waved as she grabbed the mic, "So I'm going to be singing a song by the great Frank Sinatra. Now it's one hundred percent being directed to Rachel Berry who was just on the stage. So that means you guys are going to stare at her and make her feel uncomfortable and embarrassed while I sing to her. I want it all. Even the awes at the end," she chuckled as Rachel's eyes went wide. "Okay let's do this." The music began playing and Alex smiled at Rachel giving her a quick wink.

 _Some day, when I'm awfully low_  
 _When the world is cold_  
 _I will feel a glow just thinking of you_  
 _And the way you look tonight_

Rachel couldn't help but giggle as Alex sang to her, she looked so cute on that stage. Rachel wasn't thinking about Finn at all, all she cared about was that she was having an amazing night with Alex.

 _Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
 _And your cheeks so soft_  
 _There is nothing for me but to love you_  
 _And the way you look tonight_

 _With each word your tenderness grows_  
 _Tearin' my fear apart_  
 _And that laugh..wrinkles your nose_  
 _Touches my foolish heart_

 _Lovely ... Never, never change_  
 _Keep that breathless charm_  
 _Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you_  
 _Just the way you look tonight_

 _And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_  
 _It touches my foolish heart_

 _Lovely ... Don't you ever change_  
 _Keep that breathless charm_  
 _Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you_  
 _a-just the way you look tonight_

 _Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,_  
 _Just the way you look tonight_

The song ended and everyone erupted into applause and cheers. For the rest of the night Alex and Rachel talked about Glee and a bit about Rachel's life. Alex wanted to get to know Rachel and the girl was definitely an interesting person. She loved seeing how certain topics brought out such hope and joy, topics such as Broadway, her dads, and NYADA. And who can forget Barbra, any mention of Barbara and Rachel was smiling wide. Rachel kept thinking about how she wasn't even on an actual date with Alex yet she is enjoying this night more than any night she's spent with Finn. Finn never attempted to find a place such as the Wicked Lounge knowing how much she loved to perform. It was always something he enjoyed and she just happily agreed to it no matter how unhappy she was. Around 10 Rachel received a text from her dad to get home soon. Her and Alex said goodbye to Beca and drove home. They blasted songs and sang as loud as they could not caring who heard as they drove by. Alex pulled up to Rachel's house around 11 and turned off the car.

"Here we are."

"Here we are..." Rachel sighed a bit sad the night was actually over, she looked over at Alex and smiled. "Thank you for an amazing night out. I haven't had this fun in so long."

"It was my pleasure Superstar. And to think you had such an amazing time out and it wasn't even a date. Just imagine how my dates could be," Alex smirked loving how easily she can make Rachel blush.

"Well I'm sure whatever girl you take out on a date will love it. I must go now. Goodnight Alex." Rachel smiled and exited the vehicle but remaining at the car door window.

"Goodnight Superstar. Thanks for an amazing time out."

"Anytime." Rachel nodded once and began to walk towards her door.

"I'll hold you to that!" Rachel turned around smirking, "I hope you do." She waved at Alex and entered her house. Alex started up her car and smiled wide, "She's so into me." Alex laughed and drove off heading home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So this chapter is going to focus mostly on Quinn. The time will be the same Saturday as Rachel and Alex's date just so no one is confused. Just a heads up I know you guys don't like Finn, well by the end of this you're going to hate the guy even more. Now I personally don't hate Finn but I just thought this was the best way for Rachel to wake up and see she needs to move on. I'm sorry for such a long wait but I have been extremely busy. Thank you all for the reviews, honestly the more review I see the more it makes me want to write since I know you guys obviously like it.**

 **Songs: Hunter Hayes - Wanted**

 **Jesse McCartney - Just So You Know**

 **Christina Perri - Human**

"Quinnie! Breakfast is almost ready sweetheart!" Quinn heard her mother yell from downstairs causing her to sit up in her bed. She stretched her arms out above her head and released a sigh. She got up from bed and headed into her bathroom to take a shower. She took a 30 minutes shower and threw on a short yellow sundress with a white cardigan over. She walked down the stairs and headed to the dining room. She took a breath before entering the room and was greeted by a smile from her mother who was setting the food down. At the head of the table sat Russell Fabray reading the paper.

"Morning mom. Morning Daddy.." Russell set down his paper and smiled, "Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

"I did."

"Good to hear. Okay now let's eat." Quinn gave him her best smile hoping her father wouldn't see through it. He smiled back at her and began to eat his food. Quinn looked between her parents wishing her situation was different. She began to think on she ended up in the house she was kicked out of only less then a year ago. After giving birth to Beth, Judy Fabray had wanted to make things right with her so she agreed to leave Mercedes home and move back in with her mom. She quickly realized her mom was still a wreck from everything due to the amount of alcohol she was consuming everyday. A month into living with her mom she was hit with a bomb. Her mom and dad had decided to give there marriage another chance and were moving back in together. Quinn was furious but knew she had no other choice but to go with her mom.

No one from the glee club knew that she had moved back in with her father knowing they would all flip out especially Santana. Being back home went she needed to be the good Christian girl her father had raised. She was going to church every Sunday and would even attend some bible study classes. However, being back home led to Quinn having one of the worst summers she's ever had. A big reason for it being the worse was Rachel Berry. Oh Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry was on Quinn's mind the entire summer and she hated it. She hated how the smallest thing could make her think of Rachel. She hated that the rare moments she saw Rachel over the summer she'd get butterflies and practically run away before the brunette could notice her. She somehow got feelings for the girl which didn't make any sense. Quinn Fabray was not gay. She is not gay. She's pretty sure she's not gay...or maybe just gay for Rachel Berry? Whatever it was she needed it to stop but it wouldn't. Hearing her father make comments about the Berry's and Rachel would get her angry but she knew she couldn't say anything to him. Being gay was a sin but yet all she could think, dream, and fantasize about was being with Rachel and it was driving her mad.

Once school started she couldn't deny it anymore. Every time she saw Rachel all moon eyed over Finn she wanted to strangle him. Why did Finn Hudson out of all people get the girls' attention. He was a moron. He knew absolutely nothing about Rachel and only cared for himself yet she fell in love with him. And now she was facing with this new girl, Alex Gomez. Quinn Fabray absolutely hated the girl, she came to her school and started pursuing her girl. Well not her girl but still. Who did she think she was? The only positive was that her question about if Rachel Berry liked girls was obviously answered. So now she was living back at home with her dad, slightly falling for Rachel Berry, and dealing with the fact now Santana knows her feelings and she knew for a fact the Latina wasn't going to let it go.

"What are you doing today honey?" Quinn looked up at her mom and shrugged as she continue to eat.

"I was going to hang out with Santana and Brittany until tonight. There's a gathering at Puck's house."

"You mean a party?" Quinn looked over at her dad and could tell her wasn't happy.

"Yes sir."

"A party at the house of the boy who got you pregnant. I don't think so."

"Daddy please. I'm not as foolish as I was before okay. I mostly just hang around Santana and Brittany no one else." Russell waited a moment and then sighed, "Very well but I don't want you coming home late."

"Yes sir." Quinn smiled and finished up her plate. She remained at home for about another two hours before heading to Santana's house at noon. She rang the door bell and was greeted by a smiling Brittany S. Pierce.

"Hey Q!"

"Hey Britt. Where's San at?"

"She's in the living room watching some scary movie. Come on." Quinn smiled and followed the blonde into the house. She walked into the living room and found Santana in her cheer shorts and McKinley t-shirt laying on the couch. Quinn grabbed a pillow and hit her face with it, "Oops."

"Ow! Fuck you Fabray!" Santana quickly sat up and smack the girl on the thigh as she walked past her.

"Don't think Brittany would like if you did that," Quinn giggled and took a seat on the couch beside the Latina.

"Oh yes I would. I always thought about what it would like to get sweet lady kisses from the both of you. It seems fun. Wait are we going to do that now?"

"No Brittany, Quinn only wants Rachel's sweet lady kisses." Quinn eyes nearly popped out of her head as she looked at Santana ready to kill her.

"Oh yay!" Brittany jumped onto the couch sitting between the two girls, "When are you going to tell Rachel you like her?"

"I'm not going to tell her Brittany."

"Why the hell not?" Santana rolled her eyes as she began flipping through the channels bored of the film already.

"Because...because there's no point. I don't like her."

"Oh please. You got the hots for Berry. Stop denying it."

"I-I'm not denying anything okay.."

"Q. You like Rachel just say it."

"I can't say it Britt. You don't get it, I shouldn't have these feeling for Rachel. I.." Santana looked over at the blonde who was trying to explain herself to Brittany but couldn't. Quinn was never good with feelings especially talking about them. She knew these feelings for Rachel were probably driving her crazy and she didn't know how to handle it.

"Look Q, we know it must be hard for you to come to terms with the fact that you are gay especially in the house you were raised in. But it's okay to have these feelings for someone. Don't be ashamed of who you are," Quinn was surprised to hear the sincerity in the Latina's voice.

"Thanks Tana. And it's not that I'm.." Quinn hesitated for a moment. She had never said she was gay out loud but knew she needed to accept it sooner or later or she will never be happy with herself. "I know I'm gay. And I'm okay with that. My issue is I have feeling for Rachel."

"Oh come on Quinn, Rachel isn't that bad. She helps me understand metaphors sometimes," Brittany smiled wide.

Quinn giggled resting her hand over Brittany's, "That's great Britt Britt. And it's not that it's Rachel. It's more of the fact that I don't deserve it.."

"The hell you mean?"

"Santana I have made her life a living hell for years. Why the hell should she give me the time of day?"

"Oh so what. You made a few mistakes and decided to be a bitch for a few years. She'll get over it once she sees how amazing you are. Just tell her how you feel Q."

"You don't get it..These feelings. They didn't come this year."

"What do you mean?"

Quinn sighed as she began to play with her fingers avoiding eye contact, "I've come to the realization that I've had feeling for Rachel since probably the 8th grade.."

"Damn Q. You in some deep shit."

"So why were you so mean all these years to Rachel?"

Quinn shrugged slightly, "I wasn't ready to accept my feelings for her. I thought at the time it would be easier to forget my feelings for her if she hated me. If she hated me then I would know I would never have a chance with her and it would be okay...but that kind of backfired."

"Damn. Okay well then all that means is you need to move now. Look Hudson and Berry are bound to break up any minute which means Alex is going to swoop in and get Rachel. You got to beat her to the punch."

"No."

"The hell you mean no!"

"Santana, I don't want to be with Rachel. Yes I have feelings for her but I'm not ready for that yet. I'm dealing with the fact that I'm gay right now. Let's take it easy okay?"

Santana groaned and crossed her arms, "Whatever Fabray." For the rest of the day the girls lounged around Santana's house watching tv and discussing upcoming competitions for Glee and Cheerios. Any time Santana would attempt to talk about Rachel, Quinn would immediately stop her. Santana knew the girl was being stupid on how to proceed about her feelings. Knowing Quinn for as long as she has, the blonde was going to fuck up a few more times before she finally got it right. It was 8 o'clock when the girls headed upstairs to change for Puck's party. Once they were all set they left in Quinn's car to the party. The parties were always the same for Quinn. She would arrive, say hi to the people she needed to, grab a drink and just hang around the girls until they would leave her to dance. The night went by pretty fast for her, once the party got boring for the girls, Quinn dropped them off home and went home herself.

Sunday flew by for the blonde and before she knew it, it was Monday morning and time for school. When she arrived at her locker she groaned at the sight across from her. Finn was holding a crappy daisy that looked like he yanked from the ground handing it over to Rachel who was smiling up at the boy. She saw Alex walking down the hallway towards Rachel but stopped once Finn looked up at her. Quinn saw the glare the boy was sending towards and wanted to smack him. Alex shook her head and walked right past the couple ignoring Rachel's call for her. Quinn looked over at Rachel and saw the girl seemed sad that Alex had past by without saying a word to her. Quinn sighed and slammed her locker shut causing Rachel to jump slightly and to look right at her. Quinn held her gaze for a moment then walked away heading straight to class.

Santana was in the girls locker room changing out of her sweaty cheerio outfit into a dry set when Brittany came skipping over to her, "Hey San."

"Sup Britt."

"I have a question. Since Q likes Rachel does this mean we can be nice to her now?" Brittany leaned forward whispering low so no one would hear. Santana looked around then back up at Britt, "Why do you ask Britt?"

"Well I like Rachel and I feel bad when we are mean to her. I rather us be nice." Santana groaned knowing she wasn't going to upset the blonde and tell her what she didn't want to hear.

"Yeah Britt, we can be nice to Berry now, but it's going to be hard for me. You know that right?"

Brittany nodded smiling wide as she embraced the brunette,"Thanks San!"

"No problem B." Santana smiled and finished getting dressed. As she was closing her locker she heard someone mention Puck's party. Santana moved to the next aisle and saw a Freshmen Cheerio talking to other members of the squad.

"So yeah I went to Puck's party and you'll never believe who I hooked up with?"

"Who?" One of the other Cheerios asked?

"Finn Hudson." There was a set of gasps and giggles, "No way. I thought he was with that Berry chick?"

The cheerio smirked and shrugged, "I don't know. Didn't really care. I got the star quarterback, I can care less about Treasure Trail." Santana clenched her fist as she heard the girl speak, she looked over a Brittany and can tell the girl was sad which angered her even more.

"Hey! Freshmen! Get over here." The girl quickly turned around scared and went to Santana.

"Yes Ms. Lopez."

"You hooked up with Hudson at Puck's party?"

"Yes.."

"Did you know he was taken?"

"Yeah but I mean it's Rachel Berry who cares."

"I care. So for being a little slut and homewrecker you are now at the bottom of the pyramid. Enjoy." Santana grilled the girl as she took Brittany's hand and led her out of the locker room. She knew she needed to tell Rachel, but how? How do you tell someone your asshole boyfriend just cheated on you? Santana felt Brittany tug on her hand and turned around.

"What's wrong Britt?"

"You have to tell Rachel.."

Santana sighed seeing the sadness on the blonde's expression, "I know B."

"Be nice about it. She's going to be really sad."

"Okay Brittany." Santana kissed Brittany's cheek and led her into the choir room. Everyone was sitting in there usual seats, she noticed the looks both Alex and Quinn were giving at the couple to the far left. Rachel was sitting on Finn's lap smiling down at the boy. Santana did her best not to barf at the sight as she walked up to them.

"Berry. We gotta talk."

"Hi to you too Santana. What do we need to discuss?"

"It's private, come on."

"If you have something to say to Rachel, you can say it in front of me," Finn added eyeing the Latina carefully.

"Shut your trap Finnonence, no one is saying shit in front of you. Rachel outside now."

Rachel was surprised to hear Santana speak her actual name, she gave Finn a reassuring smile and a quick peck before she followed Santana out to the hallway. Quinn looked over at Brittany who was biting her nails nervously. Quinn sat beside her resting a hand on her knee.

"Britt, what's wrong?"

"Something bad happened..."

"What happened?"

"I-I can't tell you until Rachel knows."

"Brittany what happened with Rachel?" Quinn was trying not to sound to cold towards the blonde knowing how sensitive she was. Brittany just shook her head trying her best not to cry. Quinn instantly pulled the girl into an embrace not wanting to upset her anymore. Outside in the hallway Santana was pacing in front of Rachel trying to figure out how to say what she just discovered.

"Santana, why are you so nervous?"

"I just found out something and I don't know how to tell you."

"Oh my god, you're pregnant?! Santana! Haven't you learned anything from Quinn's ordeal? Safe sex Santana. What about Brittany? Oh god poor Brittany.. that's why she so sad isn't it." Before Santana could cut the brunette off Rachel slapped Santana on the arm.

"The fuck Berry!"

"How dare you do that to Brittany. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Berry! I'm not joining the preggers committee you moron!" Rachel calmed down and smiled, "Oh okay. So what's wrong?"

"You mean besides the fact I want to slap you right now?"Santana inched a bit forward causing Rachel to retreat back slightly.

"Please don't."

Santana sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "It's about Finn."

Rachel noticed the change of tone in her voice and was instantly worried about what the Latina was about to say, "Did you two.."

"No no. Berry look that was a one time thing and a mistake I won't be making again. Plus you're not really missing out on much."

"Santana..."

"Right um. What were you doing Saturday night?"

"I went out with Alex why?" Santana shook her head now realizing why the dumb ass decided to cheat on her. He was probably jealous and decided to be even a bigger moron.

"Well you know Puck had a party right?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah Finn wanted me to go but I'm not really a fan of that scenery."

"Yeah I figured. Look, I'm just going to tell you straight up. Britt and I were in the locker rooms just now and overheard this freshmen cheerio talking about the party. She was talking about Finn."

"Okay..what did she say?" Santana could tell the tiny brunette was trying to keep her composure but was failing.

"She said..she said that she hooked up with Finn at Puck's party." It looked like Rachel was hit by a ton of bricks at that moment. Rachel rested against the lockers shaking her head furiously as she looked at the ground and back up at Santana.

"No. She's lying. She's lying Santana. He'd never do that to me." Rachel couldn't stop the tears that were now pouring from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rachel..I questioned the girl, she's not lying. She has no reason to."

"No. How..how could he do this. Oh god, what is happening," Rachel held her chest as breathing started to become difficult. Santana pulled the girl into a strong embrace.

"It's going to be okay." Rachel cried in her arms for a few more minutes before pulling away and wiping her face. She turned around and stormed into the choir room with Santana hot on her trail.

"Rachel wait up!" Santana tried to stop her knowing it would only make the situation worse by causing a scene.

"Santana what's going on? Quinn stood up as soon as Rachel entered the room with a tear stained face. Before Santana can respond Rachel speaks to Finn grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Is it true?!" Rachel looked directly at Finn. Everyone else was silent even Mr. Schue was watching closely.

"What?" Finn was like a deer in headlights by the sudden outburst by his girlfriend.

"Did you sleep with her?!" There were a few gasps but silence fell again.

"Rach..Rachel. Babe. Let's talk about this privately."

"Yes or no. It's a simple question."

"Yes okay I was pissed! You were on a date with Alex! What was I supposed to do." Finn stood up looking down at Rachel.

"Holy crap, Finn cheated on Rachel..." Kurt whispered low looking at Mercedes.

"That's crazy. I feel so bad for Rachel right now." Kurt nods in agreement but quickly continues to hear the exchange between the couple.

"How could you do this to me.." Rachel looked up at the boy she had loved with all her heart who had now betrayed her.

"I'm not the bad guy here. This would of never happened if you didn't go out with that dyke!"

"You piece of shit!" Alex charged at Finn but before she could lay a hand on him Puck wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back. "Woah down girl." On the other side of the room Brittany was holding back Quinn who was trying to charge at Finn as well. Everyone came to a halt when a loud slap echoed in the room. They all gasped in surprise as Rachel's hand connected with Finn's face.

"We are over. Do not speak to me, do not even acknowledge me, understand?"

"Rach, come on.." Finn pleaded with her stepping closer to her.

"Do I make myself clear?" Rachel stepped back holding her hand up to stop his movements. Finn nodded and sat back down in his seat. Everyone remained silent not knowing how to proceed. Rachel wiped her face and sat down in between Santana and Brittany. Brittany pulled Rachel closer to her, Rachel smiled and rested her head on her shoulder. Mr. Schue cleared his throat as he faced his students, "Um I really don't know if you guys want to close out or lesson or not..."

"I think we should Mr. Schue. It might help.." Sunshine responded as she glanced over at Rachel.

"Okay.. Does anyone have anything they want to sing?"

Alex raised her hand breaking the silence, "Yeah I have something."

"Great. The floor is yours Alex." Alex and Puck walked down to the center of the room and both sat on stools. Puck began to strum his acoustic guitar as Alex looked over at Rachel who gave her a small smile.

 _You know I'd fall apart without you_

 _I don't know how you do what you do_  
 _'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_  
 _Makes sense when I'm with you_

 _Like everything that's green girl I need you_  
 _But it's more than one and one makes two_  
 _Put aside the math and the logic of it_  
 _You gotta know you're wanted too_

 _'Cause I wanna wrap you up_  
 _Wanna kiss your lips_  
 _I wanna make you feel wanted_  
 _And I wanna call you mine_  
 _Wanna hold your hand forever_  
 _Never let you forget it_  
 _Yeah I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _Anyone can tell you you're pretty_  
 _And you get that all the time, I know you do_  
 _But your beauty's deeper than the make up_  
 _And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

 _When I wrap you up_  
 _When I kiss your lips_  
 _I wanna make you feel wanted_  
 _And I wanna call you mine_  
 _Wanna hold your hand forever_  
 _Never let you forget it_  
 _'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _As good as you make me feel I_  
 _I wanna make you feel better_  
 _Better than your fairy tales_  
 _Better than your best dreams_  
 _You're more than everything I need_  
 _You're all I ever wanted_  
 _All I ever wanted_

 _And I just wanna wrap you up_  
 _Wanna kiss your lips_  
 _I wanna make you feel wanted_  
 _And I wanna call you mine_  
 _Wanna hold your hand forever_  
 _And never let you forget it_  
 _Yeah I wanna make you feel wanted_  
 _Baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _You'll always be wanted._

The entire time Alex sang she looked over at Rachel who just smiled at her. Once the song ended everyone clapped except for Finn who remained looking down at the ground.

"Alex that was great. Alright anyone else?"

Quinn spoke up, "Uh Mr. Schue... I have something prepared."

"Alright Quinn, let's hear it." Mr. Schue smiled and sat down in her set beside Santana. Quinn spoke to the band quickly and they began to play.

 _I shouldn't love you but I want to_  
 _I just can't turn away_  
 _I shouldn't see you but I can't move_  
 _I can't look away_

 _I shouldn't love you but I want to_  
 _I just can't turn away_  
 _I shouldn't see you but I can't move_  
 _I can't look away_

 _And I don't know_  
 _How to be fine when I'm not_  
 _'Cause I don't know_  
 _How to make a feeling stop_

Quinn eyes looked over to Rachel but quickly looked away once she noticed Rachel was staring right at her.

 _Just so you know_  
 _This feeling's takin' control of me_  
 _And I can't help it_  
 _I won't sit around_  
 _I can't let him win now_

 _Thought you should know_  
 _I've tried my best to let go_  
 _Of you but I don't want to_  
 _I just gotta say it all before I go_  
 _Just so you know_

 _It's gettin' hard to be around you_  
 _There's so much I can't say_  
 _Do you want me to hide the feelings_  
 _And look the other away_

 _And I don't know_  
 _How to be fine when I'm not_  
 _'Cause I don't know_  
 _How to make a feeling stop_

 _Just so you know_  
 _This feeling's takin' control of me_  
 _And I can't help it_  
 _I won't sit around_  
 _I can't let him win now_

 _Thought you should know_  
 _I've tried my best to let go_  
 _Of you but I don't want to_  
 _I just gotta say it all before I go_  
 _Just so you know_

 _This emptiness is killin' me_  
 _And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long_  
 _Lookin' back I realize it was always there_  
 _Just never spoken_

Quinn eyes went back to the brown eyes that were looking at her intensely. She held Rachel's gaze as she finished the bridge. She sighed and looked back to everyone else. Kurt and Santana were watching her closely, Quinn was finally expressing how she was feeling.

 _I'm waitin' here_  
 _Been waitin' here_

 _Just so you know_  
 _This feeling's takin' control of me_  
 _And I can't help it_  
 _I won't sit around_  
 _I can't let him win now_

 _Thought you should know_  
 _I've tried my best to let go_  
 _Of you but I don't want to_  
 _Just gotta say it all before I go_  
 _Just so you know, just so you know_

 _Thought you should know_  
 _I've tried my best to let go_  
 _Of you but I don't want to_  
 _Just gotta say it all before I go_  
 _Just so you know, just so you know_

Everyone clapped for the blonde, Quinn rolled her eyes at the smirk Santana was giving her as she returned to her seat. Rachel couldn't help but notice that something was off about that performance, she somehow felt it was directed at her which made no sense. She needed to talk to Quinn about that later.

"Okay guys, we have time for one more song to close off this lesson. Anyone?"

"Mr. Schue?"

The sound of Rachel's small and broken voice silenced everyone, they all looked over at her as she rose from her seat.

"Yes Rachel."

"Can I sing something?" Mr. Schue nodded as the girl walked to the center of the room. She knew all eyes were on her but for once she wish they weren't. Brad began to play on the piano filling the room up with the soft music. Rachel took a deep and began to sing.

 _I can hold my breath_  
 _I can bite my tongue_  
 _I can stay awake for days_  
 _If that's what you want_  
 _Be your number one_

 _I can fake a smile_  
 _I can force a laugh_  
 _I can dance and play the part_  
 _If that's what you ask_  
 _Give you all I am_

 _I can do it_  
 _I can do it_  
 _I can do it_

 _But I'm only human_  
 _And I bleed when I fall down_  
 _I'm only human_  
 _And I crash and I break down_  
 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
 _You build me up and then I fall apart_  
 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _I can turn it on_  
 _Be a good machine_  
 _I can hold the weight of worlds_  
 _If that's what you need_  
 _Be your everything_

 _I can do it_  
 _I can do it_  
 _I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only human_  
 _And I bleed when I fall down_  
 _I'm only human_  
 _And I crash and I break down_  
 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
 _You build me up and then I fall apart_  
 _'Cause I'm only human_

 _I'm only human_  
 _I'm only human_  
 _Just a little human_

 _I can take so much_  
 _'Til I've had enough_

 _'Cause I'm only human_  
 _And I bleed when I fall down_  
 _I'm only human_  
 _And I crash and I break down_  
 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
 _You build me up and then I fall apart_  
 _'Cause I'm only human_

Rachel wiped her cheek as she looks at Finn. IT was over. It was actually over. She lost the love of her life, the person she was herself marrying was gone. Her dreams with him at her side for all of her success was no longer standing beside her. It's all gone. Now what?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm so happy to read your reviews. Love to see the fans divided, Team Quinn vs Team Alex. Sorry if it was a long wait but I've been dealing with finals and work I'm back at it. Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

Tuesday morning the school was buzzing about Rachel and Finn's breakup. Everyone was talking about Finn cheating on Rachel with some Cheerio. Most of the glee club members had agree to support Rachel as much as they could, but to there surprise she was a no show. For the first time ever, Rachel Berry was absent from school. Of course it wasn't her choice to stay home. Both her fathers had practically forced her to remain home. At the end of the day a certain blonde had collected all of Rachel's homework and went to the Berry residence. Leroy and Hiram Berry were extremely surprised to see Quinn Fabray standing at their door step.

"Ms. Fabray? What can we do for you?"

Quinn shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. She hadn't really thought this out completely, when she saw Rachel was absent from school she knew no one else would gather her homework. She knew how important school was to Rachel so decided to gather all her missing work. "I- um.. brought Rachel her homework."

"You brought her homework?" Leroy raise a brow.

"Yes sir."

Hiram tilted his head to the side as he eyed the blonde closely. "Well that's very kind of you Quinn." As they took the stack of books from the blonde and moved to close the door they stopped at the sound of her voice.

"How is she?"

Leroy stepped forward, "If you don't mind me asking Ms. Fabray. Why do you care?"

"Excuse me?"

"You've spent years tormenting my little girl and now all of a sudden you care for her well being? I just find it hard to believe you actually care for Rachel."

"Look I understand my track record isn't the best but I do care about Rachel. I don't see anyone else bringing her work or asking how she's doing, do you? I get I was messed up to Rachel, but I'm trying to change that. And not to disrespect you Mr. Berry but at this very moment I'm not trying to get your approval in any way the only approval I care about right now is Rachel's."

Hiram smirked at the blonde's sassy attitude, "Why? Why do you all of a sudden want to change?"

Quinn froze at the question for a moment then cleared her throat, "Because I wanted to. That's all."

Leroy shook his head, "Well I don't care-"

"Fine." Leroy stopped and looked over at Hiram like he was insane.

"Fine? Fine Hiram? Do you understand that this is the same girl who was the cause of Rachel needing two outfits everyday. Or our daughter coming home with tears in her eyes from the bullying?!"

"Yes I know who Quinn Fabray is. But if she wants a second chance to prove to us that she cares for our little girl, then I'll give her that opportunity. Rachel has a big heart and always talks about how every person no matter what they've done deserves a second chance," Hiram turned to Quinn and smiled. "I'm giving you that second chance to prove you care for my little girl. Don't mess it up."

Leroy and Quinn remained shocked at what Hiram just said, neither knew how to respond. After a few more moments of awkward silence Quinn spoke up, "Thank you. Thank you Mr. Berry."

"Hiram. Call me Hiram."

"Uh Hiram, thank you." He nodded and headed inside the house. Quinn released the breath she had been holding and looked over at Leroy who was still glaring at her.

"If you hurt my girl..."

"I won't." Leroy nodded one and headed inside the house closing the door behind him. Quinn headed back to her car and pulled out of the Berry residence and headed home. Little did any of them know, Rachel was at her window watching the entire interaction the entire time. Quinn Fabray at her house asking for a second chance..not something she saw everyday.

 **Wednesday**

Rachel had finally convinced her father's to allow her back to school when she complained about her perfect attendance being ruined. After her almost crying, her dads agreed to allow her to return to school. Rachel walked through the halls with her head held high ignoring any looks or murmurs of Finn. She headed to her locker and spotted Alex passing by.

"Alex!" Alex stopped and turned towards the sound of her name. She saw Rachel at her locker and smiled big.

"Hey, welcome back gorgeous."

Rachel blushed slightly, even though she was gone one day from school she missed the lovely compliments Alex gave her everyday. "Hello to you too."

"How you doing?"

Rachel shrugged as she opened the locker grabbing her books for her next class, "I'm fine."

"You sure? Monday was pretty rough..I never got a chance to apologize. I feel like I'm the reason you guys didn't work out."

Rachel closed her locked and faced Alex," Don't you dare apologize. You didn't force Finn to cheat on me. Now like I said, I'm fine. I know most people expect me to be a mess crying over Finn, but I have much more important things to worry about. For example, making sure everyone is prepared for Sectionals including you since I won't be singing lead or having a solo to guarantee us a win."

Alex raised a brow realizing this was the work driven side everyone at glee hated but she couldn't help but find it adorable. She smiled as the brunette continued to ramble as they walked to her next class. Rachel was going on about proper song selections that'll suit everyone's voice. As they stopped in front of the classroom Alex smiled down at Rachel. She released a soft chuckle seeing that Rachel was not even close to stopping her ramble. Alex leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Rachel's cheek. The tiny brunette instantly stopped talked and looked up at Alex surprised but not hiding the blush that had crept on her cheeks.

"Wh-what was that for?"

"Just realized how much I miss you. Try not to be absent superstar." Alex winked and peaked inside the classroom. She noticed a pair of hazel eyes glaring at her, she smirked and set a wink before disappearing down the hall.

Rachel walked into the room and found Quinn with her classic HBIC expression. Rachel turned back to the hallway then back at Quinn. Was Quinn glaring at Alex? Why would she? What would Quinn have against Alex? Rachel took her seat beside Quinn and noticed the blonde was avoiding eye contact with her.

"Hello Quinn." Quinn tensed up at the sound of her name.

"Berry."

"How are you this morning?"

"Fine."

"That's nice. I appreciate you dropping off my assignments yesterday."

"Whatever."

Rachel huffed in annoyance, "You know for someone who wants a second chance, you are ruining it with your one word responses."

Quinn turned to her with both eyebrows raised, "Excuse me?"

"I like having a conversation which consist of two people engaging in it. You are barely putting an effort here and it's quite frustration."

"Uh..I'm sorry?' Rachel nodded and began to set up her books for the class.

"You are forgiven."

Quinn still hadn't fully wrapped her head around the fact that Rachel not only must of heard the conversation she had with her fathers but in a way agreed to giving her another chance.

"Why?"

Rachel looked over, "Why what?

"Why are you going to give me another chance?"

"Everyone deserves one. I know you've been cruel in the past but I never believed that was your true side. I believe there is a sweet, caring individual underneath that hard shell you've created. You just need the right person to come along and crack it open and if I can help I will." Rachel smiled warmly and turned her attention to the professor. Quinn's heart and melted as Rachel spoke to her, Quinn smiled wide as she looked at Rachel not caring she was practically staring. Santana who was sitting behind the two leaned forward with a smirk and whispered in Quinn's ear, "Careful Fabray, your gay is showing."

"Bite me Lopez."

"Oh kinky. Think Berry will like that?" Quinn just rolled her eyes and smirked as her mind began to drift to what Rachel Berry might actually like. Glee club was a bit awkward for everyone except Rachel which surprised everyone else. Rachel paid no mind to Finn, she sat beside Brittany who had practically dragged her over to the empty seat beside her as soon as she entered the choir room. They mostly discussed the set list for Sectionals, at the end of glee Rachel stayed behind. Besides Rachel the cheerios were the last to leave, before they could exit the choir room Rachel called for Quinn.

"Quinn?"

Quinn stopped mid-conversation with Santana and turn towards her, "Yeah?"

"May I speak to you privately?" Santana and Brittany linked pinkys and left the choir room.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I have a question to ask you and I would appreciate if you could be honest with me."

Quinn nodded, "Okay."

"When you sang on Monday. Who were you singing to?"

Quinn's heart was beating so hard and fast she thought she could have a heart attack. She wasn't ready for this. She couldn't tell Rachel how she felt, she wasn't ready for this. She didn't even know if Rachel felt anything for her and even if she did what would happen next? Would they be together? No they couldn't, what would her parents say? What would everyone at school think?

"I was singing it to Sam..." There it was, another lie to cover up how she honestly felt. Rachel's heart dropped a bit which surprised her. For some odd reason she believed Quinn was singing to her and she secretly hoped she was. She couldn't understand why she had hoped Quinn was singing to her but she couldn't pushed that feeling aside.

"Sam..you were singing to him?"

"Yeah. Who else would I be singing to?"

"I-I'm just a bit confused that's all. Why were you glaring at Alex today then?"

Quinn was feeling the pressure and reacted in her usual HBIC ways, "What's with the interrogation Manhands?!"

Rachel winced slightly at the name and took a step back. "Nevermind. Forget I asked." Rachel quickly gathered her bag and headed straight for the door. Quinn wanted nothing more then to call out for Rachel and apologize but she remained silent. Not a second later Santana walked into the choir room.

"I don't want to hear it Santana.."

Santana shook her head, "It's like you take one step forward and five steps back."

Quinn sighed, "What was I supposed to do S?"

"Tell her how you feel! Stop being a scared little girl and tell Berry you love her and want to be with her."

"It's not that easy okay."

"Yes it is. You're just not ready to accept your feelings or who you really are."

Quinn groaned in annoyance as she grabbed her bag,"I just need time Santana."

"Take as long as you need Q to finally admit not only that you are gay," Santana notice Quinn almost wince at the word, "but that you love Rachel." Quinn held the Latina's gaze and nodded. As she walked past Santana, she stopped at the door.

"I just want what's best for her Santana. I just don't know if I'm what's best for her right now.."

Santana knew what Quinn meant, she always felt she was never good enough for Brittany until she finally couldn't take seeing Brittany with Artie and confessed her love. "Like I said before take as long as you need to finally be ready. But just know that Berry isn't going to wait forever for you to realize you want to be with her and only her." Quinn sighed and left the choir room not wanting to deal with this issue any longer.

Outside in the parking lot, Brittany went after Rachel once she saw the tiny brunette storming out of the choir room. Her and Santana had heard the conversation and knew Quinn had screwed up majorly. The two cheerios decided to break up and try to fix the problem Quinn just created.

"Rachel wait up!"

Rachel turned around surprised to see the tall blonde skipping towards her, "Brittany. What can I do for you?"

"Don't listen to Quinn. She says things she doesn't mean when she's mad."

"What do you mean by that?" Rachel could of sworn no one was around to hear her and Quinn's conversation.

"Well when you have a lot of feelings inside and don't know what to do or say you say other things then what you actually wanted to say. That's why I talk to Santana or Lord Tubbington, he's a great listener."

Rachel just stared at the blonde, what the hell happens in that mind of hers?

"I know that Brittany. I meant why shouldn't I believe what Quinn says."

"Oh! Because she likes you duh." Brittany just smiled brightly ignoring the fact that Rachel's eyes practically popped out of her head.

"She-she what?"

"Likes you. You know, wants your sweet lady kisses?"

"And why do you think Quinn Fabray, the head of the cheerios, my tormentor for the past years, likes me?" Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing at the moment, Brittany had to be lying. No way in hell Quinn Fabray liked her..right?

"She probably thinks your hot. I think your hot too. Even Santana said it but she doesn't want you to know that...Oh! Darn. Don't tell San I told you that okay. She'll be really mad." Rachel sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"I won't tell Santana I promise."

"Okay thanks. Anyway Quinn has always liked you. I always knew she did but she hasn't realized it until now," Brittany shook her head with a smile, "And they call my dumb."

Rachel smiled warmly, Brittany S. Pierce was definitely special, "You are the smartest person I know. But I find it really hard to believe Quinn likes me." Brittany was about to answer until she saw Santana enter the parking lot and walking towards them. Once Santana reached them Rachel stood in front of the Latina, "Santana, does Quinn like me?"

Santana sighed and looked over at Brittany who just smiled and waved at the Latina. She looked back down at Rachel and took a step forward, "First things first, take a large step back. You are all up in my space and I don't want to breath your air." Rachel rolled her eyes and took a step back, "Better?"

"Much. Now why do you think Fabray would ever be interested in you?"

"Brittany said she did."

"Britt says a lot of things."

"Are you calling Brittany a liar?" Santana glared at the brunette and took another step forward but stopped when Brittany got between them with a pout.

"San, I don't lie. I swear."

"I know Britt Britt. Why did you tell the hobbit Quinn likes her?"

"Because Quinn said mean things and Rachel was sad. She should know that Quinn was just being mean cause she has a lot of feelings." Santana nodded and gave Brittany a quick peck on the lips. Rachel remained frozen in place. Santana just agreed to what Brittany was saying. Quinn Fabray likes her? How? When did this happen? Santana looked over and saw those gears turning in Rachel's head.

"Earth to Berry." She got no response from the tiny singer.

"Did we break her San?" Santana shrugged and smacked Rachel on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Yay, she's fixed!" Brittany smiled wide and clapped.

"What's your deal Berry?"

"You just told me Quinn Fabray actually likes me."

"Yeah so..you gonna do something about it?"Santana was secretly hoping Rachel would do what she usually does and go find Quinn and confront her. Maybe that would be a good enough wake up call for Quinn.

"I uh. Nothing, I'm just surprised."

"Do you like Fabray?" Rachel hesitated never having a chance to truly think about feelings she may have for Quinn or girls in general.

"Of course I like Quinn. Quinn is a beautiful, talented, intelligent, and just a wonderful person. I know she's been mean in the past but I don't believe that's the real Quinn Fabray. So yes I do like Quinn as a person. Romantically, I can't say I do. I don't know that Quinn yet."

Santana was surprised by the maturity of Rachel's response. She did react like Quinn who would automatically deny it or not even consider the possibility. Rachel had no issue considering Quinn as a romantic interest. That's when it hit Santana, Quinn wasn't ready. She wasn't ready for Rachel Berry.

Santana nodded as she took Brittany's hand, "Look, Q does like you but she's just not ready. She hasn't come to terms with her sexuality or her feelings for you. She's going to need time and a little help from us. So what I'm asking is, don't push her too hard. Let her show you her real side on her own."

Rachel nodded and smiled, she's never seen this side of Santana but she understood why Brittany and Quinn were friends with her. She was I good friend just a very tough exterior to everyone else. "Don't worry I won't push her, but please understand. This is not me saying I feel for Quinn at all. As of right now there is no romantic interest."

"Yeah we know, nut it's Q. You'll fall for her eventually."

Santana winked and headed to her car with Brittany leaving Rachel and her thoughts. It was a lot to take in but in all honesty Rachel didn't care. She claimed to be fine but Rachel Berry wasn't okay. She still wasn't over everything that happened with Finn, he broke her heart and she still hasn't started moving on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Hey guys so I thought I'd give you another one quickly since I made you wait so long for chapter 9. Just a heads up this whole chapter was written today on my phone so if there are a lot of errors I'm extremely sorry. My grammar sucks but I try my best. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Next few will really focus on Alex.**

 **Thursday**

Thursday flew by pretty quickly for Rachel. She hung out with Alex most of the day and tried not to think about everything she learned about Quinn. However, she couldn't push those feelings aside when she headed to her locker right before glee club. Quinn and Sam were at the cheerios locker being all cozy with one another. The school was buzzing the entire day about the new IT couple. Rachel glanced over at the set of blondes and instantly locked eyes with Quinn. They held each others gaze before being interrupted bu Sam leaning in for a kiss. Rachel didn't know why it upset her but it did. She slammed her locker shut and headed to the choir room. After Gee practice Mr. Schue asked Rachel to stay behind. When the room was clear Mr. Schue informed Rachel that he wants to do a school play and wanted to offer Rachel the lead. To his surprise Rachel rejected the part. Outside of the choir room, Quinn was listening in on the conversation. . When she heard Rachel say no, she instantly knew something was wrong. Rachel Berry would never turn down a lead role in any musical or play.

Quinn gathered her things and headed to the parking lot where she spotted Alex loading her things into her truck. She walked up to the brunette and cleared her throat, Alex turned around and smiled.

"Quinn Fabray. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Rachel's not okay and you need to help her."

Alex raised a brow as she tossed her bag in the truck,"Why do you think something is wrong with Rachel?"

"I just know okay. So just fix it." Quinn turned around ready to walk away when Alex spoke again.

"Why don't you help Rachel?"

Quinn sighed and faced the brunette, "Why would I help Berry?"

"Because you like her."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me Fabray. I see the way you look at her and the way you glare at me. You like Rachel, you're just to scared to do anything about it."

Quinn quickly got in Alex's face,"You know nothing about me. So don't go making accusations you know nothing about."

Alex didn't even flinch, she shook her head and opened the door to her truck. "You're right, I don't know anything about you, but I've gotten to know Rachel. And I know she deserves someone who's not only honest with her but themselves. She needs someone who won't be scared to hold her hand through the halls or take her out on dates. And I don't think that's you Fabray." Quinn remained still as Alex got into her truck and drove away. Those words she spoke to her were really sinking into Quinn's mind. She could never be that girl for Rachel...Even if she told Rachel how she felt, she couldn't take her out on dates or hold her hand in the hallway. People would talk and her parents would find out about her. Her parents could never know the truth about what she's going through. Her dad would throw her out instantly, she'd be disowned. Quinn shook her head pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind and got into her car and headed home.

 **Friday**

Friday was the second day Rachel was absent from school but no one really cared besides the glee club members. Alex was especially worried for the tiny singer and took note that she needed to visit her. Coach Beiste had left her some plays she wanted her to look over. Coach gave her a time frame that she could enter the boys locker room without having to deal with the annoying boys of McKinley High. She entered the locker room happy to find it empty and headed to the back where the Coach's office was. As she looked over the new plays for next weeks game she heard someone enter the locker room. Before she could speak to let whoever it was know she was in the room she heard someone else enter.

"Hey! I am talking to you." Alex instantly knew it was Kurt speaking.

"Girl's locker room is next door." She sighed when she heard Karofsky's voice.

"What is your problem?"

"Excuse me?

"What are you so scared of?"

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?"

"Oh yeah, every straight guys nightmare is that all of us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what ham hock, you're not my type."

"That's right?" Alex set down the paper deciding if she should go out to help Kurt.

"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by thirty."

"Don't push me Hummel."

"You going to hit me? Do it." Kurt wasn't going to back down any longer to Dave.

"Don't push me!"

"Hit me. It's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignorance out of you!"

"I said get out of my face!" Alex exited the office heading for the row they were in.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" As Alex arrived to the locker they were at she sees Karofsky grab Kurt and kiss him. Kurt pushes him away and spots Alex. Karofsky follows his haze and glares at Alex.

"The hell you doing in here Gomez. Wanna be one of the boys now?"

"Coach left something for me. Kurt you okay?" Kurt nodded slowly still in shock.

"Why are you asking him? Nothing happened."

Alex looked at Dave, "Oh really cause I saw you grabbing Kurt and kissing him. Which explains why you tease him so much, you hate that he can be who he really is."

"The hell you say to me?!"

"You are gay Dave, deal with it." Before Alex could stop it, Dace sent a punch her way connecting with her jaw sending her to the ground.

"Oh my god Alex!" Kurt rushed over kneeling beside her.

"You two tell anyone about this I swear I'll kill you." Alex saw the fear in Kurt's eyes. While Dave was glaring at Kurt, she charged forward tackling him down to the ground. She straddled the football player and released a fury of punches. Karofsky blocked one of her punches and sent another punch to Alex's face. Kurt pulled Alex off of Karofsky struggling to hold her back.

"Alex, he's not worth it!" Karofsky got to his feet and wiped his nose realizing he was bleeding.

"You stay the fuck away from him Karofsky."

"Yeah whatever dyke." Kurt pushed Alex out of the locker room so he could make sure she was okay. Alex's cheek was badly bruised and her lip was cut and swollen.

"You didn't need to do that..." Kurt sighed as he checked her face.

"That homophobic ass was bullying you constantly and no one ever does shit about it. It needed to stop."

Kurt smiled slightly, "I appreciate it Alex, thank you. I just wished I felt safe in this school. I've been talking to my dad and I'm thinking about transferring."

"You're going to leave McKinley?" Kurt nodded as they began to head to the choir room.

"Yeah I went and checked out this school called Dalton Academy, they even have their own glee club called the Dalton Warblers. I just need a fresh start, somewhere I can feel safe."

"I understand that We are really going to miss you Kurt." He smiled and hugged Alex and entered the choir room. As they entered the room the glee clubs stopped and remained silent as they saw there wounded and bruised friend.

"Gomez...what the hell happened," Puck stood up and rushed to Alex's side checking her cheek.

"I'm fine Puck really. You should see the other guy," she chuckled lightly.

"You fought a boy? A boy did this to you? Who?" Alex looked over at Brittany who seemed so horrified.

"It was Karofsky, Alex was defending me," Kurt explained.

"Oh hells to the no. Boys let's go, Karofsky has crossed the line!" Santana and Puck lead the members to the door but were stopped by Mr. Schue entering.

"Where are you all going?"

"To kick Karofsky's ass!" Puck yelled.

"No you are not."

"Mr. Schuester look at what he did to Alex..." Brittany hadn't left Alex side as soon as she walked in. dropped his bag and walked to Alex slowly seeing her bruises.

"Alex... My god, what happened?"

"Alex was defending me from Karofsky and they began to fight."

sighed, "You all stay here I will deal with this." All of the students nodded and took their seats. Almost an hour passed until reentered the choir room.

"So what happened?" Santana asked.

"Well I told Figgins what happened and they called in Dave and his dad. Dave is expelled from McKinley." The students cheered happy to hear the boy won't be a bother any longer.

"Theres more isn't there," Alex said.

"Yes. Since you were also involved in the fight, You need to be held responsible as well."

"Thats bull! She was defending herself and Kurt," Puck protested.

"I have no control over this but there was a compromise. Either you are suspend for a week and it will be on your permanent record or you get detention for a week and can't perform at Sectionals..."

Alex sighed, "Gues I'm missing Sectionals."

"I'm sorry Alex. By the way Kurt your dad is on his way to get you and Alex your parents should be here any minute."

"What! You called my parents?"

"Yes they needed to be informed of what happened to you."

Puck looked over at Alex, he was the only one person she had confided in about her parents. Alex tried not to panic but couldn't stop it once she saw her father enter the room.

"Alexandra!" Alex flinched at the loud tone her father displayed. Alexander Gomez was a tall, slightly built brunette man. He was a strict Christian father who made sure his wife and children knew he was in charge. He entered the room in his black suit with wife Samantha Gomez following closely behind.

"Sir.."

"Explain to me why I have to get a call from your school to come in because you got into a fight. A fight Alexandra. Over what?"

"I'm sorry sir." Everyone in glee was in shock not only by Alex change in attitude but how neither parent even cared about her wounds.

"Why were you fighting him?"

"He was bullying my friend."

"And your friend couldn't stand up for himself?"

"I was just helping him dad."

"I do not care, there is no need to involve yourself in someone's else's issues."

"Mr. Gomez, if I may," Kurt stepped forward, "she was defending me. The boy she fought is a very cruel and ignorant individual who has bullied all of us. He also struck Alex first so it was self defense."

"What is your name young man?"

"Kurt Hummel." Alex sighed, her parents knew who Kurt was and it wasn't a good thing. Mr Gomez looked over at his daughter then back at Kurt.

"Why was he bullying you?"

"Because of my sexuality."

"So you are a fag then?"

"Dad!" Alex couldn't believe how her dad was acting.

"The correct term is fat and yes I am. And as I father of a child who is also-" Kurt was cut off by immediately.

"Now you listen here boy! My daughter is not and never will be gay. Do you understand me?" Puck rushed over and stood in between Kurt and .

"Back off!" Puck already hated the man for the stories Alex told him about but now even more when he realized they were dealing with another Russel Fabray. Or worse. placed his hand on Pucks shoulder attempting to calm him down. "Look , Alex was just being a friend to a fellow glee club member. That's all."

"Glee club? You never told me you joined the glee club."

"You wouldn't of approved and I really wanted to join..I'm sorry sir."

"Well I've had enough of this nonsense. Alexandra you will quit this club and cut all communication with the people here. They are obviously a bad influence on you."

"What no! Dad please don't do this. Let's just talk about this athome please?"

Santana was impatiently tapping her foot as she eyed Alexander Gomez, "I am five seconds from going all Lima Heights Adjacent on this puto!"

"Very well. Get home immediately." Mr. Gomez took his wife's hand and left the choir room. Puck turned to Alex and pulled her into a hug.

"Call me if anything happens. My door is always open to you." Alex nodded and gathered her things leaving quickly. After Alex left allowed everyone to go home. Santana, Brittany and Kurt and followed Puck to the parking lot.

"Yo Puckerman! What's the deal with Alex's parents?"

Puck turned around facing his friends and sighed, " Let's just say she doesn't have it easy at home. I gotta go, I'll talk to you guys later." He hoped in his car and drove home expecting to receive a call soon from Alex. As everyone went home Quinn was the last to leave, she couldn't stop thinking about Alex and her parents. She felt for the girl and at the same time was scared she will one day receive the same treatment in school. Would she be bullied like Kurt or Alex? Once she saw who Alex parents were her stomach turned to knots. She recognized the Gomez because they were the newest members of her church. They have been spending time with her parents which she hated. Mr. Gomez and Russel Fabray were like twins especially their views on homosexuality.

 **Alex House**

Alex slowly closed the front door of her house not ready to speak with her parents.

"Alexandra! I hate to be waiting. Come here now." She groaned and headed into her living room, her father was standing in the center while her mom sat on the couch.

"Yes sir."

"Now explain to me why you were defending that Hummel boy."

"Because he is my friend. That Karofsky guy is a bully to everyone in the Glee club including me. Ever since I join the football team he put a target on my back."

Alex mother sighed, "I knew allowing you to play that sport wasn't smart. People in the community talk you know. They don't understand why we allow you to play and I agree with them."

"Mom I don't care what people think. It's none of their business."

Mr. Gomez snapped at his daughter getting her attention, "The point is people already speak about you because you play football. We don't need you defending gays at your school as well. People would think-"

"Think that I'm gay? Is that what you are scared of dad?"

"I will not relive what happened last year. That camp saved you from your sinning ways!"

"It's not a damn disease dad!'

"Yes it is! It's not right. The bible clearly states it's a sin and I will not have you defending the sinners that are in that club of yours! I will not allow any sin in this house."

Alex laughed as she stood in front of her father, "Right and abusing your children and cheating on your wife isn't a sin? Well guess what dad, that camp didn't save me for shit. I'm still gay. Always have been, always will be."

Alex knew it was coming but the smack hurt much more due to the sore bruises already on her face. She dropped to the ground holding her cheek and look up at he mother who didn't even make eye contact with her.

"Leave. Leave this house at once."

"What? You're kicking me out?"

"No daughter of mine will choose the life of a sinner. I want you out of my house."

"Where will I go?" Alex couldn't stop the tearing that were coming down.

"Go live with those sinners you call friends. I don't care. You are not my daughter. I will give you enough money to last you a few months but that is all."

Alex ran upstairs and began to pack everything she believed she needed. As she finished up and turned to leave her room she saw Chase standing at her doorway crying.

"Please don't leave..."

"Chase buddy don't cry." Alex brought him into a big hug holding him close.

"I don't want to be here with dad. I want to go with you."

"I promise to call everyday okay. I'm only going to be out of the house for a bit. Ill still go with you to see Ellie. You have to be strong okay kiddo."

Chase nodded as he wiped his face, "Okay I promise."

"Go to bed. Go." Alex gave him a kiss on the head. He disappeared into his room afterwards, Alex sighed and headed back downstairs to her front door. Her dad open the door for her and said nothing as she left her house. She got into her truck and sped off heading to the one place she knew would always have a door open for her. Once she arrived she went to the front door and rang the door bell wiping the tears from her face. The door swung open and she shrugged.

"Can I come in?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: So the next chapter is going to look more into Alex's past since we really don't know much about her. You'll get a glimpse of what happened to her in her hometown and her parents as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's just kind of a filler. P.S If you never saw the movie RENT and want to, watch the movie first or skip the first paragraph.**

Rachel had missed her second day of school. Her father's had taken the day off from work to do family bonding and wouldn't allow Rachel to bail out of it. They claimed she was being secretive with them about too many things. According to Leroy, she should of told them about her new friend Alex and about the fact that now Quinn was attempting to be a friend. Also Rachel still hadn't cred or showed any emotions regarding her break up which worried them. So they stayed home the entire day doing bonding exercises and watching musicals. Towards the end of the day, the Berry men got the results they wanted. Once the cast of Rent finished the reprised version I'll Cover You at Angel's funeral, Rachel began to cry like never before. She broke down speaking about how hurt she is about and how frustrated she's been lately about feelings towards others. This is the first time the father's heard about Rachel having feelings for the same gender and were a bit surprised but of course gave their full support. Once the crying passed and everyone calmed down they continued to watch Rachel's favorite musicals and stuff their faces with vegan friendly snacks. Around eight o'clock at night there was a ringing of the doorbell.

"I got it." Rachel stood from her spot between her dads and went to the door swinging it open.

"Can I come in?"

Rachel never expected to see a soaked and bruised Alex at her doorstep. "Alex...my god what happened? Come in quickly before you catch a cold." Alex entered the Berry residence sighing at the hit of warmth she felt. She looked around and saw how welcoming their home appeared compared to her house which made her feel like she was in a mental institution. Before Alex had time to speak Rachel was panicking checking Alex's wounds, "Daddy get me towels and a first aid kit!"

"Rachel, I'm fine relax." Alex attempted to calm her but failed. Now she had both Berry men running straight towards them.

"Rachel, baby! What's wrong? Was it a mugger?" Hiram looked his daughter over then glanced at Alex.

"Now I see where she gets it from," Alex chuckled lightly. "Hi Mr. and Mr. Berry. We haven't officially met. I'm Alex Gomez."

Alex extended her hand and both men shook it, in shock to see her in the condition she was in.

"Please call me Hiram and this is my husband Leroy. Alex are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just wanted to ask you a question and it's okay if you say no. But is it okay if I spend the night here?"

"Why can't you go home?" Rachel asked.

"Parents kicked me out."

"What?!" All three Berry's were in complete shock, Hiram rested his hand on Alex shoulder and smiled warmly at her.

"Alex you can stay as long as you need. Rachel, go take Alex to your room. Help her change out of those wet clothes and if she has an serious injuries that require us taking her to the hospital let us know immediately. And Alex I understand if you don't want to talk tonight but if you do we will be right down here okay?"

"Yes, thank you Mr. Berry."

"Hiram please."

"Hiram..thank you." Rachel took Alex's duffle bag off her shoulder and lead her upstairs to her bedroom. Alex entered Rachel's room and smiled, it was exactly as she expected it to be. Pink with a lot of stars and playbills all over, Alex chuckled lightly as she stood in the center of the room.

"Okay so you need to get out of those clothes and we need to check your wounds." Rachel set Alex duffle bag on the bed and began to shake her head becoming frantic. She opened up her bag and pulled out a set of pajamas for Alex. "I can't believe I stayed home...I should of never stayed home. I missed so much! You were fighting and got hurt. Now you are thrown out of your house. This is absolutely ridiculous. I'm never staying home again, never again..."

As Rachel continued her rant, Alex began to undress not caring that Rachel was in the room with her. She just needed to get out of the wet clothes, she removed her shirt and dropped it on the ground then removed her jeans remaining in her sports bra and boxer briefs. Rachel finally stopped her rant and turned around to hand Alex a set of clothes but froze with her eyes wide. Alex noticed the brunette's reaction and couldn't help but smirk.

"Like what you see Berry?"

Rachel quickly recovered and handed Alex her clothes, "That's not important, what's important is me making sure you don't need serious medical attention." Rachel waited for Alex to get dressed then moved closer to check for anything serious. Alex smiled at the concern the girl was showing her and took her hands to stop her.

"Rachel relax, I'm fine."

"Your eye has a cut, your lip is cut as well and your cheek is bruised. You are not fine.. Alex what happened today?"

"Why don't we go downstairs to your dads. I don't want to talk about this more then I have to." Rachel nodded and lead Alex back downstairs to the living room where her fathers were privately talking to one another. She cleared her throat to make her presence known and Hiram and Leroy immediately seized their conversation and looked over at the two girls. They all took seats on the couches and waited for someone to speak. Rachel sat beside Alex and smiled warmly, "She doesn't have any serious injuries that may require surgery or any kind. She has a few cuts and bruises but that's all."

Her fathers nodded and looked over at Alex, "So Alex would you like to tell us what happened?"

"Uh yeah. Well um Karofsky has been a major bully for a while from what I've learned and I've noticed he mostly targets Kurt. Coach Beiste had left me some plays she wanted me to check out in her office so I went there was no guys around. While I was in there Kurt and Dave entered I heard Kurt confront Karofsky on the bullying. Things were getting heated so I went out to go help Kurt just in case he needed it and when I got there Karofsky, he..."

"He what dear?"

"He kissed Kurt."

Rachel's eyes went wide, "What! He's gay, yet he has the audacity to be such a bully to Kurt."

"Rachel honey, it's normal for individuals who are in denial to react like that."

"It still doesn't make it right..."

"That is true," Leroy smiled at his daughter and returned his attention to Alex. "What else happened?"

"Well after that I confronted him about it and he punched me. He then threatened me and Kurt saying he'd kill us if we ever told anyone. After that we fought until Kurt pulled me away from him. We left to Glee and Mr. Schue went to tell Figgins. Kurt is now transferring schools, Karofsky is getting expelled I think, and since I also partook in the fight I got detention for a week and can't perform at Sectionals."

"What! This is outrageous! First of all, I am heartbroken to hear Kurt will be leaving us but I understand his concern for his safety. However, you being punished for defending a friend and yourself is foolish. Dad you need to do something! Go complain to Figgins or something, she has to perform at Sectionals with us."

Alex smiled, "Rachel relax. We still have enough people to perform with thanks to Sam and Sunshine. You don't need me there."

Rachel moved closer to Alex and took her hand, "But I want you there...I-I mean we need you there. As a team. As in all of us."

Hiram chuckled, his daughter was adorable when she got embarrassed, "Smooth one honey."

"Daddy!"

Alex chuckled and kept her gaze on Rachel, "Superstar. Don't worry I'll still go and I'll be back stage cheering you on. New Directions have you on the team, we are definitely going to win."

Rachel smiled and nodded and turned her attention to Leroy who spoke, "Why did your parent throw you out? I don't understand that part."

"Well that's simple they not only found out I was protecting my friend who is gay but I told them I still was gay so they threw me out."

"You mean to tell me your parents never knew? Not to be stereotypical here but you play football not your typical girl sport," Rachel added.

"They found out last year I was gay and sent me away to go get fixed. I promised then once we moved to Lima that if they let me play the sport that I love I'd "stop" being gay."

"That's horrible...you shouldn't have to change who you are. Your parents should love you no matter what."

"I wish everyone thought like that Superstar."

"Okay well I'm sure you are quite exhausted tonight Alex. Like we said before you are welcomed to stay here for as long as you need. Our guest room still needs some work so for now you will room with Rachel. We will try to figure out some more details later. Why don't you two go off to bed." Hiram smiled warmly at Alex, he felt sympathy for the girl. He knows first hand how it feels to have your parents not accept who you are and knows how hard it is for a teenager to deal with it.

Alex nodded, "Thank you guys again."

Rachel got up and gave each of her dads a kiss, "Goodnight daddy, dad." She lead Alex back upstairs to her bedroom and fixed up the bed fro the two of them. "I'm going to change, are you okay with sleeping on the left side? I usually take the right.."

Alex smiled and nodded, "Yeah its cool." Rachel nodded and headed into her bathroom to change. When she exited the bathroom she saw Alex just sitting on the edge of the bed staring at nothing.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Um listen I never asked if its awkward for you to share your bed with me. Do you rather I sleep on the couch or floor? I don't mind."

"Don't be silly Alex, you can sleep here with me. Come on, you need your rest." Rachel pat the empty space beside her and got under her covers. Alex smiled slightly and climbed into bed beside Rachel. She got under the covers and left her head fall onto the soft pillow. She took a deep breath and let her eyes close slowly. Rachel turned over facing Alex back and with the darkness and silence she finally had time to really think about everything that had been going on. Alex was living with her...the girl she was crushing on was staying at her house. She also was now not performing at Sectionals, Kurt was leaving McKinley...God she missed so much in one day. As Rachel's thoughts continued to flow she heard Alex quietly sobbing, Rachel felt so bad for the girl in front of her. Rachel knew this all must be extremely hard for Alex, her parents just threw her out, she must feel so alone and hurt. Rachel scooted closer and wrapped her arms around Alex causing the girl to freeze. Alex relaxed in the embrace and continued to cry. As the night progressed Alex soon fell asleep in Rachel's arms, Rachel knew it was going to be hard for Alex but she was going to be there holding her hand every step of the way.


	12. Chapter 115

**So guys this isn't a chapter its just me answering a few questions I've noticed in the reviews. The main one is YES this is a faberry story but you guys need to understand that Faberry isn't going to happen right away. Quinn in this story has to develop over time, I made my OC Alex as a way for Quinn to see she needs to step up because someone is taking the girl she now wants. I've designed this story in a certain way and Faberry won't happen for a long time. So if you don't like the direction of Alex and Rachel I'm truly sorry but I have everything set up for a reason. I'm covering a lot in this story. I'm going through Sections, Regionals, Nationals, Junior Prom, Summer Vacation, and all of Senior Year until Graduation. That is a lot of time for Quinn to progress and finally go for her girl so please be patient with me. I will still include cute moments between the two but for now Alex is Rachel's main focus.**

 **I want to thank all of the positive reviews I get from all you guys, it keep me really motivate to keep on writing this story so thank you all. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter but hopefully I can have it out sometime next week.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I truly love all of the reviews you guys have been giving me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, next up is Sectionals and I think you guys are really going to like that. Enjoy and keep up with the reviews they are a great motivator for me so thank you all so much.**

The next morning Rachel had woken up before Alex and headed downstairs to be greeted by her fathers who were preparing breakfast. Rachel smiled wide and bounced into the kitchen giving each individual a hug and a kiss.

"Morning Daddy. Morning Dad."

"Morning sweetheart. We are making your favorite, vegan pancakes," Leroy responded with a wide smiled. Rachel grabbed a glass of orange and sat down at the table.

"Can I ask you two something?"

Hiram set down the stack of pancakes on the table and took a seat beside his daughter, "Of course honey."

"I was curious on what you are going to do about Alex."

"Well hun, me and your father discussed this last night. Honestly we like this is the safest place for Alex to be but I hope you understand that legally we can't do anything. If her parents decide she needs to go home she has to, we can't force her to stay her. But we are okay with her, well living here with us until she decides otherwise."

"Really? She can stay? Thank you so much daddy."

He lifted his hand to stop her, "However, due to your news to us about being attracted to females we have some rules. I can already see that there is something between you two so that being said our open door policy is in full effect understand?"

"Yes sir. And Alex and I are just friends."

"Mhm for now," Hiram said with a chuckle. Rachel playfully smacked her dads arm and set some food down on her plate, "Shall we wait for Alex to come down?"

Rachel shook her head, "I left her sleeping upstairs, she needs her rest." They all nod and eat there morning breakfast discussing Sectionals or more like Rachel discussing Sectionals. Once she finished her breakfast she headed back upstairs to take a shower while Alex slept peacefully in her bed. While Rachel took her shower, Alex awoke to the sound of her phone buzzing on the dresser repeatedly. She groaned feeling all of the pain from yesterday hitting her hard. She slowly got up from the bed and grabbed her phone off the dresser. She saw she had 5 missed calls, 3 from Puck, 1 from Kurt and 1 surprisingly from Santana. Then she had a series of text from Puck, Santana, Kurt, and one from Brittany about Lord Tubbington's intervention she wanted her to attend. She sent Puck a quick text letting him know where she was. He instantly responded saying he'd be over at 2. Alex smiled loving how quickly her and Puck became close friends. She felt like she could really trust him and he hasn't shown her any reason not to. Alex turned her attention to the sound of the bathroom door opening and froze in place at the sight before her. Rachel was in a towel that barely covered her knees. Her hair was over one shoulder dripping water droplets that tailed down to her chest. Alex couldn't help but let her eyes wander over her body especially her legs.

 _God she has amazing legs..._

"Oh Alex, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Rachel smiled as she walked over to the neaty folded clothes on her desk chair, "Sorry I forgot to bring my clothes into the bathroom with me. I'll be right out okay?" Alex remained still as Rachel giggled and headed back into the bathroom. After another second she smacked her palm against her palm onto her forehead.

 _Nice one Gomez. Just remain silent like a freaking idiot. Smooth._

She shook her head and went to her duffle bag to get a change of clothes. Rachel exited the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed, "So how are you feeling?"

"Okay, a little sore but I'll live. I just wanted to say thank you again."

"No need to thank me. I know you would of done the same for me."

"So is it cool if I jump into the shower?"

"Yeah of course. My dads had to work today sadly so its just us. I already ate breakfast but would you like me to make you anything?"

Alex shook her head as she walked into the bathroom, before she closed the door she smiled, "Don't worry Puck is bringing over some pizza later." She closed the door and took her shower. Rachel remained still for a moment but then began to panic a bit at the thought of having house guest and not having enough time to prepare her house. She stormed into the bathroom without a second thought, "What do you mean Puck will bring some!"

"Woah! Hey kind of nude in here!" Alex covered herself up due to instinct even though Rachel couldn't actually see her through the curtain.

"Oh right. Sorry. But what did you mean by that?" Rachel turned around facing the door.

"Puck had called me and texted me a whole bunch of times trying to figure out what happened or where I was. I told him I was here so he said he'd be over by 2."

"2 in the afternoon! Its already 11 o'clock. I need to get snacks and beverages. I need to find a source of entertainment, oh god there's not enough time."

"Rachel! Take a breath," the tiny singer did as she was told and rested against the door. "You okay now?"

"Yes.."

"Now you don't need to flip out over this. Puck is just coming over to see how I'm doing okay. No need for the snacks or entertainment. We are just going to talk."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah you're right..okay. I'll just tidy up the living room while you finish your shower and get dressed. When you are all set you can come down."

"Sounds good." Rachel left the bathroom and began to clean up the living room downstairs. Two o'clock came rather quickly, Rachel and Alex had spent time just watching some television and talking about anything and everything. It was mostly Rachel talking but Alex was happy to hear. She learned more about the girl who she was interested in. When Alex first saw Rachel she knew the girl was beautiful. Then she heard her sing and Alex knew she was crushing hard on the tiny singer. Everyday after that she knew she wanted to spend all her time with Rachel and learn more about the wonderful person she just met. The conversation on how the world wouldn't be at the state it is now if it wasn't for theater was interrupted by a loud knock on the door bell. Rachel jumped off the couch and skipped over to the door with Alex following behind. When she opened the door she saw Puck with 5 boxes stacked high in his arms.

"Alex! Hey how you doing?!" Puck smiled and handed the pizza boxes to someone behind him and rushed inside past Rachel and lifted Alex up in a bear hug. Rachel turned back to her door to see Santana now holding the pizza boxes and shoved them towards Kurt who was to her left.

"A heads up would be nice Puckerman! I rather not have pizza shoved in my face," she quickly smiled at Rachel then dropped the smile grabbed Brittanys hand who was to her right and entered Rachel's house.

"I don't want this either!" Kurt sighed and handed the boxes to Rachel. "Hi Rachel." He smiled and entered the house before she could respond. Rachel was still in utter shock not only by the rudeness of her fellow glee club members but that everyone was actually at her house. She sighed as she adjusted her arms holding up the boxes but was struggling with the tower that covered her sight. Not a second later three of the boxes were lifted up and she sighed a breath of relief. When she saw who had helped her breath got caught in her throat.

"Quinn..."

Quinn smiled slightly, "Come on let's get inside." Rachel nodded allowing Quinn to enter first and went towards the living room where everyone was lounged around. They set the pizza boxes on the table and looked for any available seats. Puck and Alex had taken up the love seat, while Santana, Brittany, and Kurt had all taken up the long couch only leaving a recliner chair for the two girls.

"Quinn you can sit there I'll just take the floor," Rachel smiled as Quinn took the seat.

"Oh no need for that Berry. Preggers got a lap, just sit on it," Santana smirked as she looked up at Quinn.

"Not pregnant anymore."

"So what. Berry off the floor now and sit with Q. She doesn't bite. Unless you like that," Santana winked at Rachel who began to blush red causing the Latina to laugh.

Quinn patted her lap, "Just come on or she won't stop." Rachel nodded and slowly took a seat on the blondes lap feeling slightly uncomfortable. Alex looked over at the two and locked eyes with Rachel who smiled softly to her.

"So Alex what happened last night? You didn't answer any of our text."

"Yeah Lord Tubbington's intervention was this morning. We couldn't get through to him though," Brittany shrugged as she grabbed a slice of pizza for herself. They all stared at her for a moment and decided its best not to say a word with Santana there.

"Anyway...what happened with your parents?"

"They through me out.."

"What! That stupid uptight puto!" Santana exclaimed.

"Why they throw you out?" Quinn asked.

"Cause I told them I was gay and they aren't a fan of having a lesbian for a daughter."

"I'm sorry Gomez."

"Hey it's alright. They've always known they just didn't want to believe it. I was tired of not being myself because I was scared of what they would think."

"I think it was extremely brave of you to tell them Alex," Kurt said with a smile.

"Or extremely stupid.." Quinn responded causing everyone including Rachel to look at her in disbelief. "What? If she knew her parents wouldn't approve why tell them especially if she knew they'd react like this?"

"Quinn even if being who you really are isn't what other people want, it shouldn't stop you from being who you are. I go through it everyday at school, you and the cheerios and football team have teased me for years because I'm not afraid to be myself. But just because you guys don't like it doesn't mean I should stop being me especially when my happiness is on the line. Would you rather be miserable to please others or happy with yourself even if it means not having the exact same life you once had?" Rachel knew she shouldn't be pushing Quinn like Santana said but the girl needed some sort of push so she could stop thinking so narrow minded.

Santana smirked slightly waiting for Quinn's response, "I...I just think it's a lot to take on for a teenager to be on there own. I know how it feels to be thrown out by the people who are supposed to love you no matter what and it sucks. I wouldn't want to experience that feeling ever again."

"Yeah thankfully Russell is out of your life Q," Santana responded as she took a slice.

"Alex is you don't mind me asking, why did you come to McKinley? Why did you want to leave your hometown?" Kurt grabbed a slice of pizza for himself.

"I didn't want to leave but I had no choice honestly."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked as she grabbed napkins and plates for everyone handing them out. She grabbed a few waters and set them on the table.

Alex sighed, she knew she'd had to talk about her past eventually. "Well my freshmen year I came out to my close friends and they were all cool with it but we knew my parents couldn't find out. I was playing football at the time and like the classic story I fell hard for the captain of the cheerleading squad. She was a year older than me and absolutely beautiful, a perfect 10. We started talking and by the end of our Christmas vacation we were together. We were together til May of my Sophomore year and that's when it all went downhill. She had been acting off for a while and kept canceling dates and blowing me off. My friends had told me that they saw her with someone else but I figured it was just some friends I didn't know. One day she texted me saying she needed to stay late for cheerleading practice so I decided I was going to pick her up. I went to the field and she's having sex with one of my teammates behind the bleachers..."

"What a slut," Santana said. "Did you kick her ass?"

Alex chuckled and shook her head, "No I left and waited til she asked me to come over and confronted her about it. She denied it at first but while I was home I had talk to some of the guys and found out she was sleeping with half the team and some of her own teammates."

"Slut. Slut. Slut. Did you kick her ass then?"

"Yeah or at least slapped her," Quinn added.

"Nah. So she finally admitted to cheating on me since we've been together. I dumped her that same night and the next morning she was trying to get back together with me. I did the stupid thing and hooked up with some chick that weekend and she had found out. So to get her revenge on me she went over to my parents house when I was hanging out with my brother and outed me to them.."

"Please tell me you kicked her ass! Bitch definitely deserves it," Santana exclaimed.

"I got home and they went berserk. The town was already hearing rumors so there reputation was now destroyed thanks to me. So they came up with an agreement. They would let me play football if we moved away which ended up being here at Lima and I needed to spend my summer at camp."

"Camp? What's wrong with that?" Puck asked.

"It's a camp to straighten out your kids Puck."

"Oh like military school?"

Kurt tensed up knowing what Alex meant, he hated that parents believed they could change who their children truly are.

"No it's a camp that parents with gay, lesbian, or even transgender children send their kids to stop them from being who they are. They sent me there to cure my gayness. When I got back from three months of hell I told them I was "cured" so I could stop dealing with there shit."

"I'm so sorry you had to experience that Alex," Rachel said softly.

Alex shrugged, "It's whatever. Past is in the past. I'm just happy I have a group of friends like you guys to be there for me."

"Ride or die bro," Puck said with a tight side hug.

"I'm still going to want a name and address for this ex of yours. Would love to pay her a visit," Santana said.

"No need for violence Santana,"Rachel responded.

"Wait so where are you going to be staying," Brittany asked.

"Here. I'm living with Rachel and the Berry's for now."

"What?" Quinn didn't like the sound of that one bit and looked at Alex then at Rachel, "She's living here with you?"

Rachel looked down at Quinn and nodded, "Yeah Daddy said that she could stay as long as she needed. We weren't going to let her be on her own Quinn."

Santana couldn't stop the wide smirk that was plastered on her face as she leaned towards Kurt, "Things just got interesting."

Kurt nodded with a smile, "Very."

"So what she's in the guest room or something?"

Alex could hear the jealousy in Quinn's voice and answered, "Nope the guest room won't be down for a while. I'm sleeping with Rachel."

"Excuse me?" Quinn glared at Alex, she completely forgot she was surrounded by her friends all that mattered was the battle for dominance with Alex at the moment.

"You heard me. Me and Rachel are sleeping together."

Puck burst out laughing as Santana and Kurt ate their slices with wide smiles. Rachel couldn't help but blush on how Alex statement sounded, "What she meant Quinn is that for now we are sharing a bed. That's all. Nothing sexual."

"And you are okay with sharing a bed with her?"

Rachel nodded, "I trust Alex. I'd do the same thing for you Quinn."

"Whatever." Quinn leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay enough with the melodrama, Berry show me your movie collection that aren't musicals. Puck dim the lights please, it's movie time." Santana stood up and followed Rachel to her movie collection. The rest of the afternoon consisted of the glee members watching movies and devouring the five boxes of pizza before them except Rachel who refused to even touch it. They all knew after the situation with Karofsky and Alex they would all have a stronger bond with one another. Even Quinn and Alex who didn't seem to be on the same page had some mutual respect for one another. Rachel was most pleased with it, she finally had friends and ones she knew she could rely on. She never in a million years believed some of her friends would be Santana Lopez or Noah Puckerman. Especially having Quinn Fabray now apart of her life but she was happy to know they were going to stick around for a long time.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys so here's a quick chapter, it's just sectionals. I'll be skipping around so next chapter will already be Regionals I hope you guys enjoy.**

"Mr. Schue come on the bus is ready to leave!" Puck poked his head out the window. Mr. Schue said goodbye to Emma and got onto the bus looking at his glee club.

"Sectionals here we come!" The glee club members cheered as the bus pulled out of the parking spot and onto the road. Rachel was sitting in the back of the bus silently panicking to herself about Sectionals. The fear of them not being good enough to beat the Warblers and this other show choir group they had never heard of or even seen performed. As she was drowning in her own thoughts she felt some sit beside her, she turned and saw Quinn sitting beside her.

"Quinn..hi."

"Stop freaking out."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You have that look on your face that you are over thinking. Just relax Rachel we got this."

"I know it's just the Warblers are amazing according to Kurt. Plus there's another show choir group that we've never even seen perform. Like what if they are better than vocal adrenaline?"

"Rachel." Quinn sighed and looked at the tiny brunette.

"Yes."

"Do you honestly think we won't be able to win today?"

"I think we are amazing honestly. I just haven't researched the other competitors enough to know what we are up against. But I know we are going to do great, you and Sam sound so good together. You really do have an amazing voice Quinn," Rachel smiled.

Quinn smiled back, hearing a compliment about her voice from Rachel always made her feel great, "Thanks Rachel. Now enjoy the ride and I guess we'll talk when we get there." Quinn stood up but Rachel took her hand stopping her.

"Do you mind sitting with me? You...you calm me down somehow." Quinn hesitated and glanced over to where Sam was and he seemed to busy talking with Finn to even notice she was gone.

"Sure I'll sit with you, under one condition."

"What's that?"

"I get window seat," Quinn smiled wide. Rachel giggled and slide out of the seat to allow her to slide in first. They arrived about two hours later and everyone was backstage getting ready to perform. The Warblers were performing their last song and New Directions had already missed the first show choir groups performance but according to people they were amazing. Quinn and Sam were waiting by the stairs for their cue to start and it was obvious that Quinn was nervous. Rachel was heading backstage after trying to find Alex in the crowd and saw Quinn pacing back and forth.

"Look who's nervous now," Rachel said with a small smile.

Quinn turned around and smiled at the sound of Rachel's voice, the girl always had the effect of calming her and making her nervous at the same time, "Yeah I'm a bit nervous now. It's my first solo and the last time I performed I was going into labor."

Rachel took Quinn's hands without a second thought and smiled, "You have an amazing voice Quinn, you are going to do amazing out there." Quinn's heart sunk to her stomach as soon as Rachel took her hands.

"Thanks..it means a lot coming from you Berry."

Before Rachel could say anything Sam came up behind Quinn and place his arm around her waist pulling her in close next to him, "Hey Rachel."

Rachel looked down at Sam's hand which was resting on Quinn's hip. Rachel's smile faded a bit and locked eyes with Quinn who can easily see the brunette's discomfort.

"Hey, just wanted to wish you two good luck. I'll see you on stage," Rachel smiled slightly lowered her head and rushed off towards the stage. New Directions did great with their performances of I've Had the Time of My Life and Valerie. Since Alex wasn't allowed to perform she had to drive to Sectionals in her own car but she didn't mind. She made it just in time for New Directions to put on an amazing performance. She couldn't take her eyes off of Rachel the entire time, she looked amazing up there. It was time for the results and when all the groups were lined up on stage Alex eyes went wide. She knew who the other show choir group was, it was from her old high school and she knew every person in that group. They announced the winners and it ended with New Directions and the Dalton Academy Warblers tying for first which means they both will be going to were all happy as they walked off the stage with their new trophy. As they headed to the main lobby to board the bus Alex was there waiting for them.

"Gomez! You made it!" Puck rushed over with the trophy in hand and pick her up with one arm in a bear hug.

"Puckerman...air..please."

"Oops. Sorry." He smiled as he set her down. "So what did you think?"

"You guys did amazing, don't think it should of ended in a tie though. You guys were definitely the best group out there," Alex responded with a smile. The rest of the members caught up and said there hello's to Alex.

"Well well well, look who we have here. Alex Gomez. Never thought we'd see you again." Alex sighed at the voice behind her and turned around with a fake smile.

"Samantha, lovely to see you again."

"Sure it is. I wish I would of known you were here. I would of told a certain someone to stick around a little bit longer. I'm sure she'd love to see you again."

"Bite me Sam." Alex shook her head and turned her attention back to her friends and saw that Santana was already in defense mode.

"So what these are your friends now? Look like a bunch of losers to me, but I guess they have to be to be friends with a low life dyke like yourself." Sam and the group of girls she had behind her began to laugh but didn't have time to enjoy it before Sam and another girl were tackled by Alex and Santana.

"Girl fight!" Artists yelled and pulled out his phone immediately to record. Luckily for Alex and Santana, Mr. Schue was to busy arguing with Sue outside to notice what was happening. There was two other girls that were with Sam who pulled Santana and Alex by the hair.

"We need reinforcement!" Puck looked around and saw Quinn who had been in the bathroom come running towards the fight and tackle the girl who had Santana by the hair allowing the Latina to refocus on the girl she was attacking.

"Hey let her go now!" Rachel yanked the trophy from Pucks hand and held it above her head ready to strike down on the girl who had Alex by the hair.

"Crazy bitch." Sam looked at Rachel with a bit of fear while her friend let go of Alex's hair and ran off. Alex turned around and punched Samantha in the face, "She's not a bitch asshole."

The other girls who were trying to fend of Quinn and Santana but we're failing grabbed Samantha and ran off. The cheerios fixed their outfits and hair took a deep breath and turned back to their fellow glee club members who were starring at all of them in shock. Brittany just smiled and bounced to Santana side and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Puck smirked and shook his head, "You five are dangerous as hell. It's so hot."

The girls rolled there eyes and began to head back to the bus, "Regionals here we come!"

Majority of the glee club got on the bus the only ones who were still outside were Rachel, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany.

"I'm really happy you came to see us perform Alex," Rachel said with a small smile not wanting to show just how happy she truly was.

"Wouldn't of missed it for the world. We're all a team, we gotta support each other. And thanks to all of you for what happened back there with Sam. She's always been a bitch."

"Who was she anyway?" Quinn asked.

"She was on the cheerleading team with my ex girlfriend. That's her best friend."

"Wait your ex girlfriend was also in a show choir group?" Rachel asked.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, my sophomore year I saw you guys perform actually and I ask if we could have one in our school."

"Wait you saw us perform last year? Seriously?"

Alex chuckled, " Yeah. When I came to McKinley I had completely forgotten about seeing New Directions perform. Then when I heard you guys sing I remembered. Especially you Rachel. Your version of Don't Rain on my Parade was unbelievable. Maybe even better then Ms. Barbara herself.'

Rachel just remain still and wide eyed, "Better than..."

"Great you broke the girl," Santana rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. On instant Brittany patted Rachel's head and lead her onto the bus were she sat by the window still looking like a zombie. Santana turned her attention back to Alex, "So when we going to pay your ex and that Sam slut a visit?"

"Um never," Alex chuckled, "Don't worry about it. They shouldn't be a problem anymore. I'll see you guys back at the school okay." Santana nodded and got on the bus with Quinn behind.

"Hey Quinn!" Quinn stopped on the first step of the bus and looked at Alex.

"What?"

"You did really good today. Rachel couldn't take her eyes off of you."

"Jealous?" Quinn responded with a smirk.

Alex chuckled, "Why would I be jealous? I'm the one who's still single remember." Alex saw Quinn's face go cold and chuckled. "Look I didn't mean it to pissed you off, I was serious you did great today."

Alex nodded and looked back at the bus where Rachel was looking between the two girls and smiled at her. She turned around and headed for her truck while Quinn boarded the bus and took her seat beside Sam.


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay guys here is Regionals, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter mostly because I know most of you will hate towards the end of the chapter. I apologize in advance but I still hope you like it and continue this fun faberry journey with me.**

The road to regionals was in full swing for the New Directions. After there tie win at Sectionals they knew they wanted first place for Regionals so they can go to Nationals in New York City. Somehow after Sectionals the glee club members have felt closer together like an actual family. Surprisingly to the schools surprise Santana had publicly announced her friendship to one Rachel Berry and if anyone were to harm her via slushie or words she will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on them. She even publicly came out letting everyone know Brittany was officially off the market and belonged to her. Everyone was so proud of her and rallied behind her every step of the way, she had came out to her mom who accepted her no matter what. When it came to Quinn however she was still struggling to admit she was in love with Rachel. She was still with Sam and claimed to be in love with him even though it was obvious to most of the glee club members that was a lie. She had tried to keep her distance from Rachel but the brunette wasn't having any of that. Even though Santana had told her it wasn't smart to push the blonde she knew how Quinn felt and wanted her to come to terms with it.

Besides attempting to spend time with Quinn, Rachel had been spending a lot of time with Alex. With glee rehearsals and Alex football practice always running late they barely hung out at home. Alex would get home tired eat dinner with them and go off to bed. Her weekends mostly consisted of spending the entire day with Ellie and Chase at the hospital. Alex always tried to make an effort to spend time with Rachel. She would drive her to school every morning, walk her to class, sit with her at glee rehearsal, practice songs for Regionals, or even take her out on dates even though Rachel would never officially call it a date.

All the members of New Directions were sitting in the choir room discussing songs for Regionals.

"Okay so we just received word that we can't do Sing by My Chemical Romance at regionals.."

"What? That's bull. Regionals is this weekend. How we gonna pick a new song and rehearsal it with that little time?" Puck groaned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know. We just need to find another song to do."

"I'm Mr. Schue if I may?" Mr. Schue looked up from his papers and nodded, "Sure Rachel."

"Well I was thinking we could do original songs..."

"Original?"

"Yeah, at sectionals we tied with Warblers and I think we need to really step it up for Regionals. And if the judges hear original music I think we can really win this."

"I don't know..I mean we're not song writers," Finn said as he scratched his head.

"Well let's take a vote on it. Who will like to try originals?" The glee club was divided equally the only one who hadn't vote was Quinn. Mr. Schue looked over at her, "Well Quinn, it's up to you. You agree with Rachel?"

Quinn looked at Rachel and nodded, "Yeah I think we should write two original songs. I also think Rachel should solo one of them. Whether we want to admit it or not. She's our strongest player so we should show case it. She can write one and the rest of us write one."

"Its settled then. Originals songs for Regionals."

Rachel turned to Quinn and smiled wide, "Thank you Quinn. I appreciate what you said. Maybe...maybe you can help me write the song?"

"I'd love to Rachel."

Rachel turned to face the front as Mr. Schue began to lecture with a wide smile. She was happy at the thought of spending time with Quinn. She didn't notice however the slightly sad face Alex had as she watched the two. Puck noticed the expression and placed his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him.

"Don't sweat it Gomez. You'll get the girl. Just takes time." She nodded with a small smile and rested her head on his shoulder.

It's already Friday and Regionals was that Sunday, all of the glee members were slightly nervous. They already wrote one song which everyone loved but they knew Quinn and Rachel still hadn't finish their song and it had them on edge. Quinn was at her locker when Santana and Brittany arrived, "Hey Q."

"Hey San, what's up?"

"How's that song coming along?"

"We're still working on it."

"What? You've been going to Berry's place every day this entire week and even spending lunch with her. The hell you two been doing?"

Quinn smiled a bit, she had been spending a lot of time with Rachel and was loving every minute of it. "We've been trying but we usually get distracted. We just start talking about random stuff and time just seems to fly by."

"You telling me you've been flirting with Berry? Finally came to your senses then."

"No I'm not flirting with her. I mean sometimes it happens but I stop it. I'm with Sam remember?'

"Yeah whatever. Look just finish that damn song,"Santana said. She took Brittany hand and left the blonde who headed to the auditorium to meet with Rachel. Towards the end of the hall Alex was handing a set of her notes to Sunshine.

"You look really tired Alex, have you been getting enough rest?"

"Oh sorry, I've been staying out later then usual."

"How come?"

"Well Quinn's been at the house like every night and I just rather not be there."

"You know Rachel likes you right?"

Alex raised a brow, "Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

Sunshine smiled and shrugged, "Rachel talks to me a lot during our classes. For some odd reason she sees me as a tiny version of her. She tells me that she's conflicted with her feelings for you and for Quinn."

"Yeah looks to me that she rather be with Quinn."

Sunshine shook her head, "She doesn't like her like that yet. This is what you need to understand about Rachel. Rachel in her own way likes to help people be who they really are. Quinn's in denial about who she truly is and Rachel is trying to help her. She's always wanted to just be Quinn's friend and she now has that but that doesn't mean she likes her more than a friend. You on the other hand she does, She's just scared. Finn had promised to never break up with her and he did. I think she is just looking for security, she doesn't want her heart broken." Sunshine smiled and took the notebook, "If you can guarantee that, then you have nothing to worry about." She waved and headed down the hallway leaving Alex with her thoughts.

In the auditorium Rachel was at the piano with Quinn beside her playing with some of the keys.

"Quinn we're friends right? We can be honest with one another?"

Quinn nodded and looked up at her as she stood from her seat, "Yeah. What's up?"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

Quinn froze, she wasn't ready for this talk with Rachel, "I've told you before no. Why are you so hung up about this? Just drop it."

"Quinn I'm not blind! Or foolish. So please stop treating me like I am."

Quinn looked at her with a serious face, "I said drop it Rachel."

"You have feelings for me not Sam. Why can't you admit it to yourself. What are you scared of?'

"Rachel, just drop it already." Quinn was getting mad and was already putting the walls she had lowered this past week back up.

"Quinn I know you like me. Just admit it. I won't judge you..."

"God! You're so frustrating! I I don't have any feelings for you! I never have and I never will. This is how the stories going to play out. I'm going to be with Sam and probably get married with kids and live here in Lima. And you, you're going to leave to New York. Get out of the school girl fantasy you live in! Life isn't always fair, you don't always get what you want, those are concepts you need to start understanding. I don't like you Rachel. Never will, never have, and you live in a dream world if you think I could ever like you. Stop looking for the happy ending cause if you keep doing that you will never get it right."

A tear had slipped from Rachel who quickly wiped it away, "Santana was right. You're not ready." Rachel grabbed her papers, "I'll write the song on my own." She turned away and rushed out of the auditorium crying. All Quinn could do was stand there and watched as Rachel ran out crying. She truly hated herself at this moment, she didn't want to hurt Rachel she was just too scared to tell her the truth. Maybe it was better if Rachel hated her, then there would be no chance of them being together and she could try and put the feelings behind her...no. It wouldn't be that easy. She loves Rachel. She will always love Rachel. And nothing could change that..

That night Rachel saw Alex walk by her door and called out, "Alex!"

Alex stopped and poked her head out, "Yeah?"

"I was thinking maybe you can help with write this? I have about half of it done just need the rest."

"Where's Quinn? Isn't she helping you with this?" Rachel heard the coldness in her voice and could tell Alex must of been jealous of Quinn presence.

"She's not helping me anymore. We had a falling out."

Alex rested against the door frame, "Oh yeah, about what?"

"About her inability to accept her own feelings and admit to herself."

Alex laughed which surprised Rachel, "What's so funny Alex?"

"Sounds to me you should be giving yourself that speech."

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?"

"You know what never mind Rachel." Alex shook her head and headed downstairs to the living room where both Berry men were watching television. Rachel was hot on her trail, "You stop right there Ms. Gomez!"

Hiram sighed, "Don't you just love when they argue around us instead of away from us." Leroy smiled and lowered the volume of the television.

"What?" Alex turned to face Rachel.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is you are giving Quinn speeches about accepting her feelings and admitting them when you can't even do that."

"What feelings am I denying?!"

"You're feelings for me! God Rachel you can be so frustrating sometimes. I like you. I've liked you since I first laid eyes on you and you know that."

"Ye-yes I know.."

"And you have feelings for me too. I'm not blind here, but for some reason you keep me at arms reach and I don't get why. All you've cared about lately is Quinn and I'm sick and tired of losing a game to someone who doesn't even know if she wants to play yet. I know Finn broke your heart and you are scared but I've done nothing to show you that I will hurt you in any way. But I'm tired of going in circle with you. You just can't seem to get it right..." Alex shook her head, "I'm going to crash at Pucks tonight. Sorry for interrupting your movie Hiram and Leroy."

They both nodded as she grabbed a bag and headed out the door leaving Rachel stunned and silent in the center of the living room. She looked at both of her dad's who both had sympathetic expressions, "Is she right?"

Hiram stood up and pulled her in for a hug, "Finn really hurt you, more then you like to admit. But Alex, Alex isn't Finn baby. She really cares for you, me and your dad have seen it. We've also seen how you blush when she's around and how in awe you become when she sings for you. I mean she bought you a book about Barbara. She likes you honey. So stop denying you like her and tell her." They each have her a hug and kiss and went off the bed. Rachel went back to her bedroom and began to cry. Not only was Quinn mad at her but now so was Alex. The rest of the song came easily to Rachel and she finished it through her tears. She knew when she sang this song the person would get the message and understand how she feels.

It was Regionals and everyone was excited to perform the new songs, no one had heard Rachel's song so they were all curious to hear it. The Warblers had performed and did well and so did Aural Intensity who was at the moment ran by Sue. It was now New Directions turn to take the stage, Rachel walked on stage and took a deep breath. She looked to her left and saw Alex and Quinn both standing beside one another looking at her. The music began to play, she closed her eyes and began to sing.

 _What have I done?_  
 _I wish I could run,_  
 _Away from this ship going under_  
 _Just trying to help_  
 _Hurt everyone else_  
 _Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

 _What can you do when your good isn't good enough_  
 _And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
 _Cause my best intentions_  
 _Keep making a mess of things,_  
 _I just wanna fix it somehow_  
 _But how many times will it take?_  
 _Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?_

 _Can I start again, with my faith shaken?_  
 _Cause I can't go back and undo this_  
 _I just have to stay and face my mistakes,_  
 _But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this_

 _What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
 _And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
 _Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_  
 _I just wanna fix it somehow_  
 _But how many times will it take?_  
 _Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

Rachel grabbed the mic stand in one hand and the mic in the other and looked over at both girls before turning back to the crowd.

 _So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,_  
 _And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!_  
 _Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer_  
 _And finally someone will see how much I care_

 _What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
 _And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
 _Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_  
 _I just wanna fix it somehow_  
 _But how many times will it take?_  
 _Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?_  
 _To get it right?_

The crowd erupted into applause, Rachel smiled as the rest of the glee members walked onto the stage, "Ladies and gentlemen. We are the New Directions." The New Directions performed the song they wrote called Loser Like Me which had everyone on there feet clapping along. Kurt had even tossed out foam fingers to all the Warblers and some crowd members cheering on his fellow friends. It was time for the results and all the groups were on stage, the governor's drunk wife opened the results and announced that New Directions have won first place and are going to Nationals in New York City. The glee members cheered loud as they took their trophy but the celebration ended quickly when Sue walked up to the governor's wife and punched her in the face. The New Directions went back home happy with their victory, Rachel purposely sat with Santana and Brittany not wanting to talk to Alex or Quinn just yet. Once they got back home everyone went their separate ways to go home and rest. Rachel had gotten picked up by her dad's leaving Puck and Alex on one side of the parking lot and Quinn and Santana on the other. Alex waved at the Berry's as they left.

"Puck I need your opinion on something."

"What's up?"

"You heard Rachel's song right. Do you think she was singing it to me?"

Puck smiled, "Duh, who else would she be singing that to. Dude you have to just go for it. Tell my hot Jewish babe you want her and won't take no for an answer."

Alex smiled and lightly pushed Puck, "Come on let's go back to your place. I need sleep."

On the other side of the parking lot Quinn was getting in the backseat of Santana's car.

"S, can I ask you something?"

"What you want Q?"

"Do you think Rachel was singing that song to me?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Again with Berry. It was obvious it was to you Quinn. Who else would it be? Look you screwed up big time with Rachel before but the girl is extremely forgiving. What you need to do is put on your big boy pants and tell her how you feel."

"I don't know if I can Santana. She doesn't even like me."

"That's because you haven't given her a chance. If Rachel saw that you are finally being who you really are. The person me and Brittany know, she'd want to spend more time with you and get to know you. From there feelings will eventually come because for some reason everyone falls for your ass."

"I don't know how to even start..." Quinn lowered her gaze. She knew she wanted Rachel but there were so many other factors, how could she just go out and get what she wanted.

Start with us."

Quinn looked over at Brittany, "What do you mean Britt?"

"Do you like lady kisses?"

Quinn looked over at Santana who just shrugged, "Um..."

"Are you gay Quinn?" Quinn smiled at Brittany and nodded, "Yes I am."

"That's how you start. Tell Rachel that and from there the rest will just flow out."

Quinn nodded and rested back in the seat, why was it Brittany always knew what to say to make things seem easier. The girl was truly a genius. They drove over to Brittany's house first to drop her off then after driving aimless for about half an hour Quinn told Santana to take her to Rachel's which made the Latina very happy. Santana pulled up in front of the Berry house and looked over at Quinn.

"You nervous?"

Quinn nodded, "Extremely nervous. But it's now or never right?"

"You got this Q. You've survived child birth. You can handle Berry." Quinn giggled and got out of the car and walked straight to the front door. She rang the door bell and a few seconds later tit swung open and she came face to face with Rachel.

"Quinn..."

"I'm gay." Rachel paused at the sudden outburst then gave a warm smile.

"Thank you for sharing that with me Quinn. Did you come all this way to just tell me that?"

Quinn blushed feeling like an idiot for just shouting out she was gay, "Sorry about that. I heard your song and was listening to every word and felt like it's my turn to also get it right. I'm so sorry how I acted before you need to understand that I see so much potential in you. I didn't want an anchor from your past to stop you from living your dreams."

"I never saw you as an anchor Quinn. You are a friend I want now and in my future. I want to know the real Quinn, she's the friend I want."

"Well she's here now and Rachel I need to tell you how I really feel..."

Rachel took a breath ready to say something, "No let me finish."

Rachel looked over her shoulder and back at Quinn, "Quinn..."

"Rachel the movie is set!" Quinn heard the familiar voice from behind. Alex jogged over to Rachel placing her arm around her shoulder and smiled down at Quinn. "Quinn hey."

"Hey Alex. I thought you were crashing at Pucks tonight."

"I was but I needed to come back here and work things out with Rachel."

Quinn raised a brow, "Work what out?"

Alex smiled looking at Rachel, "Well we got into a little argument but we worked it out for the better right babe?"

Quinn's heart sank at the term of endearment that left Alex mouth. As she looked at Alex body movements she saw that something happened with her and Rachel. Alex was standing closer then usual and now her hand was on her hip.

"Rachel...?" Rachel looked up at Quinn with slight guilt in her eyes, "Alex asked me out... I said yes."

"Oh, well um. Congrats to you two, I got to get going Santana is waiting for me." Quinn turned around quickly heading for the car.

"Quinn wait!" Rachel rushed over to her, " What did you want to tell me?"

"Oh that I really want to be your friend..and now we can be. Friends. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school." Quinn tried her best not to let her voice crack as she rushed to Santana's car.

"Q, I'm so sorry.."

"Just drive. Please." Santana sighed and pulled off heading to her house.


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so I wanted to address some things hopefully for the last time. Yes! This is a Faberry story. I would not call it a Faberry story if it wasn't. Also I'm not writing certain things to "string you along" or purposely piss you guys off. Everything I write is for a reason. If you wanted a Faberry story that is all fluff you are in the wrong place. If you are looking for an unrealistic story where Quinn and Rachel are going to be together right away then you are in the wrong place. I'm sorry but that's the truth. For those of you that have been leaving such positive reviews I really appreciate it. That being said I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I made it a long one for not updating sooner.**

 **30 minutes before...**

Alex remained looking at the front door of the Berry residence nervous to knock on it, she didn't know what to say to the girl who was behind the door. Alex sighed after another two minutes past and she finally knocked on the door. The door swung open and Alex smiled slightly at the short brunette that stood frozen in front of her.

"Alex...I wasn't expecting you. I thought you'd be at Puck's again."

"I was but there was something important I needed to talk to you about and it couldn't wait."

"Oh okay well come in." Alex followed Rachel inside in the house and went up to her bedroom. Rachel sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Alex who was standing in the center of the room.

"So um I don't like how things went down between us. I was angry but I didn't mean to hurt you.."

Rachel shrugged, "I needed to hear that. If it wasn't for you and Quinn I would of never wrote Get It Right. So I guess I owe you a thank you."

"Me and Quinn?"

"Yeah Quinn kind of set me straight about something and then you told me how you were feeling and the song came to me. So thanks for that."

Alex nodded, "You're welcome I guess. But Rach I need to tell you how I really feel. Now look if you don't feel the same I understand and you can just let me down easy but Rachel I like you a lot. I've liked you since the first moment I saw you. You're beautiful, intelligent, driven, funny, and so talented. I love spending time with you and every time we are together I just want to learn more and more about you. Now I know Finn broke your heart and you might be scared to try something new but I can promise you I won't hurt you like he did. I like you a lot Superstar and I'd love if you can give me the chance to show you."

Rachel remained quiet as all of Alex's words sunk in, she knows that she likes Alex and she would love to be with her but she was scared. She only knows so much about Alex, how does she know she isn't like Finn, she's popular and on the football team. She's also popular with girls just like Finn was...but something in the way Alex spoke to her. The look in her eyes showed Rachel that it's worth the try. Alex did care for her and she felt happy and safe when she was around her. She needed safe, she hadn't had safe in a long time. Rachel met the brunette's eyes and smiled warmly. She stood up and took Alex's hand.

"I'd love to give us a try. I like you a lot Alex."

Alex smiled wide, "So let me officially ask you then. Rachel Barbra Berry, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Rachel giggled, "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Alex smiled as she kissed Rachel on the cheek and pulled her in for a hug. Rachel smiled as she rested against Alex chest, "Does this mean you are going to start living here again or you are going to stay at Puck's?"

Alex shook her head, "Nah I'm coming back here. Your dad's were nice enough to allow me to live here and that's what I'm going to do."

"Speaking of my dads...we are going to have to tell them."

"They already know." Rachel's eyes went wide as she step back still having her hands resting on Alex's waist.

"They know? How?"

Alex smiled, "I asked your dad's permission if I could ask you out." Rachel could help but get a bit emotional, how can someone be so sweet to actually ask her dad's permission. Finn had never asked her dad's permission, he didn't even meet her parents til almost a month of dating.

"You asked my dads?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah felt it was only right especially that I live here as well. Is it okay that I asked?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah. It's more than okay."

There was a knock on the door causing the two girls to pull away from one another to go downstairs and see who it is. Alex headed into the kitchen while Rachel went to the door. Rachel opened the door and was surprised to see Quinn standing in front of her.

"Quinn.."

Rachel and Alex stood at the doorway and watched as Quinn and Santana sped off down the road. Alex looked down at Rachel who had a slight concerned expression on her face.

"You okay?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah I just hope I didn't set her back.."

Alex had overheard the conversation between them and was actually happy to her Quinn finally accept her sexuality. It was a big step for anyone to take and Quinn had finally done that but even Alex knew Quinn still had a while to go. She didn't know if Rachel had developed any feelings for Quinn and hoped she didn't so there wouldn't be any issues in the future but only time could tell. She saw that Rachel cared for Quinn a lot but didn't know if the feelings were any deeper.

"What do you mean by set her back?"

"I don't know if I should say..."

"Is it about the fact that Quinn is gay?" Alex said nonchalantly as she headed into the living room.

Rachel's eyes went wide as she followed Alex, "What? How did you know?"

"Cause my gaydar is amazing," Alex responded with a smile as she sat on the couch.

Rachel scoffed and sat beside Alex, "Seriously Alex, how do you know?"

"Because the first time we were all in the same room together and I was flirting she was glaring at me. Quinn's gay, it's obvious to the people who aren't blind. And yes I know she likes you."

Rachel had no idea Alex knew how Quinn felt about her, now Rachel was worried. What if Alex saw Quinn as competition and was going to fight for her. Oh my god would Alex fight Quinn? Alex smiled as she saw the gears turning in Rachel's head and snapped her fingers in front of her to catch her attention.

"Hello, anyone in there?"

"Huh? Yeah sorry. So you know how Quinn feels for me..and you are okay with that?"

Alex nodded, "Look I know how she feels for you and I know how I feel for you. What matters though is how you feel for us. Do you have feelings for Quinn? I mean you obviously have feelings for me since you agreed to be with me but tell me know if you like her so we can put us on hold while you figure everything out."

Rachel had actually spent a lot of time thinking about her feelings for Quinn and if there were any at all. "I do like Quinn. But not as strongly as I feel for you. I like you a lot Alex, I like how you make me feel. I love that you appreciate Barbra even if it's only for me. You aren't scared to be who you really are and I need someone like that. I don't want to hide us."

Alex took Rachel's hand and kissed it softly, "I would never hide us. I'm dating a superstar, I gotta show that off to everyone."

Rachel blushed and shook her head, "No one sees me as a superstar except you. The schools just going to make fun of you more."

"Hell no. They know if they mess with you they will have to deal with me and Santana. You got a lot of people who actually care about you Rachel, we all see that you are a star and need to get out of Lima and into New York."

Rachel smiled as she rested her head on Alex shoulder, Alex wrapped her arm around Rachel as they laid back on the couch. "Finn never acted this way with me.."

"Well lucky you. I'm no Finn Hudson."

Rachel was at her locker Monday morning with a wide smile on her face. It didn't all sink in until she went to sleep that she had a girlfriend, she wasn't single and lonely any more. She was dating Alex Gomez, the McKinley High football star. It was like dating Finn but she could actually have a conversation with Alex. She giggled to herself as started to grab a few books when her locker was slammed shut causing her to jump. She turned to the side to see a very angry Santana glaring at her.

"Good morning to you too Santana."

"I told you not to push. I clearly told you not to push her but of course you had to do what you do best and sing to the fucking girl!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Quinn! I'm talking about Quinn, Berry! You crushed her and now she's a bitch again."

"I..."

"She thought you were singing your song from Regionals to her. She finally accepted who she is and wanted to tell you how she felt about you and you drop the bomb that you are with Gomez."

"So I'm the bad guy because I decided to be with someone who likes me and I like back?"

Santana sighed, "No Berry. If you like Alex then that's great. She's a great person but you need to be smart with Quinn. She's lost okay, she put her real self out there and was rejected. She feels like her real self isn't good enough so now she's drowning herself in Junior prom. Her and Sam are already campaigning for Junior Prom Queen and King. All I'm saying is maybe talk to her okay. She was a wreck last night and I saw walls start to go back up.

Rachel sighed, she could see that Santana was just concerned for her best friend, "I'll talk to her then. See what I can do."

"Thank you. And I am happy for you and Gomez. She'll treat you right."

Rachel smiled warmly, "Thank you."

"Yeah whatever." Santana rolled her eyes and headed towards her class. Rachel giggled as she turned back to her locker. As she was finishing up she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she smiled wide relaxing into the embrace.

"Hi beautiful." Rachel turned around still remaining in the embrace and smiled.

"Good morning Alex. How did you sleep?" Rachel was surprised how comfortable she felt showing her affections for Alex so open in school. Alex shrugged as Rachel wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I slept okay, didn't get much sleep though."

"How come?"

"Couldn't stop thinking about you," Alex responded with a cheeky smile.

Rachel giggled, " Nice one."

"Thank you. I try. So what did Santana want?"

Rachel shrugged as they began to walk to class hand in hand, "She just wanted me to talk to Quinn about yesterday..but I don't have to if you feel uncomfortable with it."

Alex shook her head, "No talk to her. Look I know she has feelings for you and usually I'd see her as an enemy but I don't. I know what Quinn is going through and I had a friend who had it as bad as Quinn does. Quinn is finally accepting who she is and needs the love and support from the people who matter most to her. You are one of those people whether I like it or not. She needs you to be there for her Rachel and I'm not going to stop you from being a friend."

Rachel stopped looking up at Alex, how did she get so lucky. Not only was she with someone who didn't care what people said or the way they were being looked at through the halls for holding hands. But also someone who can put her jealousy or insecurities aside to help someone. Could she be anymore perfect?

"Thank you for being so understanding about everything."

Alex smiled and nodded, "No problem. Now let's go to class, wouldn't want you to be late." Rachel smiled and headed to her first class with Alex hand in hers. The day went by smoothly, Alex had made sure people knew she was with Rachel and if anyone had an issue with that would be dealing with her personally. Rachel at the moment was untouchable, the cheerios were no longer and issue due to Quinn and Santana. Now the football team and practically rest of the school was off her case as well. Glee club had gone okay, the members were still excited about there win at Regionals so they were mostly talking about Nationals in New York. Quinn had at first ignored any eye contact with Rachel and was cuddling up next to Sam. However the diva didn't want her closing off, so she went over to Quinn and sat right next to her surprising everyone.

"Um Rachel, what are you doing?"

"Sitting next to you."

"Yeah, I see that. But why?"

"Because I feel like we have bonded over these few days and I want to be your friend. Is that okay?"

"Uh..I. I guess so." Quinn looked over at Alex who just shrugged as she continued talking to Puck. Rachel smiled at what she saw as a victory for herself. The rest of Glee was mostly suggestions for possible song to sing. Alex had football practice so Rachel went home walking with Sunshine.

"So are you guys excited for prom this Saturday?"

Rachel nodded, "Extremely excited. And what's even better is Kurt is coming back to McKinley on Wednesday. We are finally back to the way we were before and supposedly him and Blaine have finally kissed. I'm so excited for them!"

Sunshine smiled, "That's awesome. It didn't feel the same without Kurt around. Are you going with Alex?"

Rachel smiled, "Well she hasn't officially asked me but yes we are going together. Are you excited to come even though you are a sophomore?"

"Yeah, being in glee club has its perks. I'm singing Dancing Queen with Santana and Mercedes. I still can't believe Puck agreed to singing Friday."

Rachel giggled at the thought, "Yeah that should be fun to see. Do you know who you are voting for?"

"Well Santana already threatened me so I feel like I have no choice right now."

Rachel rolled her eyes as they arrived at her house, "Oh ignore her she's harmless."

"Who are you voting for?"

Rachel smiled as she opened her door and looked at Sunshine, "The same person who's always had my vote. Quinn."

Sunshine smiled and nodded, "See you tomorrow Rachel."

"Bye."

Friday had already came and Rachel was a bit worried. Alex had not asked her to go to prom even though she gave her many hints and they hadn't even had their first kiss yet. Was Alex having second thoughts about them, maybe she didn't really want to be with her. Rachel groaned to herself and headed to the auditorium to think and was surprised to see Quinn sitting at the piano playing with a few keys. She walked to the stage catching the attention of the blonde.

"Hey."

"Hello Quinn. I'm surprised to see you here."

Quinn shrugged, "Needed to get away a bit. You here to practice cause I can leave if you like."

Rachel shook her head, "No no, I was just coming here to think that's all. How's the campaigning going?"

Quinn sighed, "Sam is not the brightest so I had to do everything alone of course."

Rachel sat beside her, "You could of asked for my help. I've been free all week."

"Well I just figured you'd be with Alex all day."

Rachel shook her head, "This is the last week of practice for her so she's been focused only on that. She hasn't even asked me to go to prom with her yet..I mean I know we are together so it's kind of obviously but..."

"A girl always likes to be asked. Yeah I get it. Sam didn't ask me but it's whatever."

The two girls sat in silence for away just listening to the keys Quinn was randomly playing. Rachel looked at the blonde, "Do you hate me?"

Quinn chuckled lightly as she met the brown eyes she got lost in every time they connected. "I can never hate you Rachel, believe me I've tried but I can't. Can't hate something that's perfect in every way."

Rachel was taken aback, this side of Quinn only she sees when they are alone. Quinn is so sweet, kind and just loving it surprises Rachel every time. This side of Quinn was the side that if given the chance Rachel would fall in love with...

"I'm..i'm not perfect at all."

"You are to me. You don't see it yet but you are special. Can't wait to see you shine."

"Why are you like this with me?"

Quinn raised a questioning brow, "What do you mean?"

"You are so kind and sweet with me but then you can be so cold. Why?"

"I-I don't know. Look I'm not like you, I'm not open with my feelings. My family doesn't sit around talking about how they feel we don't do that. Believe me I'm trying to adjust but it's hard."

Rachel smiled a bit, "Thank you for trying and telling me that."

Quinn fiddled with the keys, "Yeah, no problem. So I hope I have your vote tomorrow."

Rachel smiled wide, "Of course you do. I know you'll win Quinn."

Quinn smiled, "Thanks, I hope so."

Rachel placed a hand on Quinn's thigh, "I should get home. I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn felt goosebumps go up her arms as Rachel's hand touch the skin on her thigh. On instinct Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers and looked the brunette in the eye. Rachel's eyes went wide at the contact and got lost in the hazel eyes in front of her. Quinn began to inch closer to Rachel who remained still. Quinn knew what she wanted to do but didn't know if she should. She continued to inch closer looking down at the brunette's lips. Rachel saw the hazel eyes leave her gaze and look down at her lips causing the brunette to on instinct lick her lips. Quinn saw her lick her lips and immediately wanted to kiss her lips, she was now an inch from the brunettes lips when the bell rang. Rachel jumped and quickly got up straightening her skirt.

"I should go. Um.. I'll see you tomorrow okay? Okay. Bye." Rachel practically ran out of the auditorium leaving Quinn alone.

"Shit.." Quinn ran a hand through her hair taking a deep breath. She almost kissed Rachel Berry...she never felt such a rush of adrenaline then she did just then. All she could think about was how amazing Rachel's lips must feel, how soft they look, how badly she wanted them... She wanted Rachel, she wanted to be with Rachel. She couldn't have Rachel..

Rachel rushed home shocked by what almost happened between her and Quinn. Why would she even allow Quinn to get that close to her? Did she like Quinn? No there's no way she has feelings for Quinn...right? No. No. No. She liked Quinn as a friend and right now needed to find her girlfriend and yell at her for not asking her to prom which was tomorrow. Rachel opened the door to her house she was greeted by her fathers standing in the center of the hallway.

"Dad? Daddy? What's going on?"

"Well you need to go upstairs and change into the dress on your bed then come back down and go out to the backyard."

"What?"

"No questions. Just go do it." Rachel looked at them in shock not knowing what her dads were up to but did as they said and headed upstairs to her room. She saw a nice black dress laying on her bed and a pair of heels on the ground. Next to the dress was a rectangular velvet box. Rachel smiled wide as she quickly changed into the black dress on her bed. She let her hair down loose and picked up the velvet box. She saw the note beside it had her name written on it in cute handwriting. Underneath her name was a note that read _Don't open til you get outside._ Rachel smiled and held the box in her hand as she rushed down the stairs and to the backyard. She took a breath not knowing what to expect. She opened the backyard door and stepped out. Her eyes went wide as she stood still in shock.

"Oh my god..." Her entire backyard was decorated with glowing white lights. They were hung around the pool and wrapped around the trees. In the center of the yard was a small circular table covered by a white table cloth. The table was lit by candles, as Rachel walked towards the table Alex appears from behind a tree with a large bouquet of red roses in her hand.

"Alex..."

"Hey superstar. You look amazing."

"So do you..." Rachel smiled at her girlfriend. Alex was wearing black dress pants, a white button down shirt, suspenders and a bow tie. She looked really attractive, sexy even. Wow her girlfriend was sexy, like really sexy.

"You like?"

"Like? I love it. How did you do this all? Shouldn't you be ending practice around now?"

Alex smiled as she stood in front of Rachel and handed her the flowers, "Well actually the last day of practice was Wednesday. I wanted to plan all this for you so yesterday and today I told you I had practice when in reality I've been buying all this."

Rachel frowned a bit, while she was in the auditorium with Quinn who was trying to kiss her. Alex was here preparing all this for her while she was with another woman...

"Rachel what's wrong? You don't like it?"

Rachel shook her head, "No no I love it. I just feel like a horrible girlfriend. You did all this for me..."

"Rach come on don't get upset."

"I need to tell you something okay. I spoke to Quinn today and-"

"Rachel, we can talk about Quinn later. Can we just enjoy tonight please?"

Rachel nodded, "Okay let's enjoy tonight."

Alex smiled and took Rachel's hand. She pulled back the chair for her allowing her to sit and sat across from her. She removed the lid from the dishes revealing Rachel's favorite vegan dish. The tiny brunette smiled wide.

"It looks amazing." The two ate dinner with smiles on there faces. They spoke about different things going on in school and at home. Alex talked a bit about Ellie was doing and how she had secretly gotten Chase a cell phone so they can talk and text every day. Rachel always felt bad when Alex talked about how much she missed Chase, she knew it was hard on her to be away from her brother.

"So I hope you haven't opened up that box yet," Alex said with a smile. Rachel shook her head as she set the long blue velvet box down on the table.

"Nope. Can I open it now?"

Alex smiled and nodded, "Go ahead."

Rachel clapped her hands and picked up the box. She took a deep breath and opened it up, her eyes went wide and jaw hung open. "Oh my god...Alex.."

In the box was a silver necklace with a heart pendant with an engraving that read Forever My Shining Star. Rachel held up the necklace in her hand and couldn't stop but become emotional as she looked at the lovely necklace.

"I hope I didn't go overboard even though it's only been a week into our relationship but I've been falling for you since I first laid eyes on you. You make it impossible not to fall head over heels for you."

"I-I love it, it's beautiful."

"May I put it on you?"

Rachel nodded as Alex took the necklace and walked behind her. Alex placed the necklace over her head laying it around her collarbone and clasped it shut. Rachel stood up and turned facing Alex with a smile on my face.

"You are amazing you know that. Tonight was amazing."

"Well I do have one more thing to do."

"What's that?"

"I know you are the type to like the big cliche scene so here it is." Alex points to the window of the house were her fathers were looking down at them.

"Daddy? Dad?" Rachel took a step forward looking at them with a confused expression. Both men smiled wide and toss out a long banner and held it from the window sill. The white banner hand red letters spelling out _Rachel Will You Go To Prom With Me?_ Rachel's eyes went wide and her smile felt bigger than her face. She turned around to see Alex smiling down at her.

"So Rachel Berry would you do me the honor of being my date to Junior Prom?"

Rachel giggled and nodded as she wrapped her arms around Alex neck, "Yes. Yes Alex, I'd love to be your date to junior prom."

Alex smiled as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, her eyes darted down to her lips. They still hadn't had their first kiss but Alex has wanted many times to kiss Rachel she was just worried the girl wasn't ready for it yet.

"May..may I kiss you?"

Rachel's eyes were glued to Alex's loving gaze, she was falling in love with her. There was no denying it anymore, Alex was the safe and security she had been longing for. She listen to her, she loved all her flaws, everything that made her weird to others made her special to Alex. How could she not fall for someone as perfect as the girl in front of her. Rachel nodded slowly and leaned forward on her toes inching closer to Alex's lips. Alex leaned forward brushing her lips against Rachel's wanting the tiny brunette to make the first move. Rachel couldn't wait another second and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's and her heart fluttered in an instant. She took in a deep breath as she immediately deepened the kiss pulling Alex impossibly closer to her. Alex ran her hand up into Rachel's long locks and the tiny singer couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips as the contact. They both knew they needed to pull back for air but neither wanted to break the contact.

"Okay that's enough you two. Go to bed!" Both girls quickly pulled back as they looked up at the window and saw both Berry men looking down at them with smirks.

"Goodnight Dad! Goodnight Daddy!" The girls began to giggle once the window was closed. Alex took Rachel's hand and kissed it softly.

"How about a dance?"

"Dance? Like right now?"

Alex nodded as she jogged over to the stereo system and played _New York State of Mind_ by Barbra Streisand. She walked over to her smiling girlfriend and pulled her in closely. She took her hand and placed the other on Rachel's hip and began to sway with her. Rachel rested her head on Alex chest as she sang along to the lyrics. Tonight was absolutely perfect and she was excited for prom tomorrow night. How did she end up so lucky? Prom was going to be perfect she just knew it.


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Okay guys so it's time for Junior Prom, I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter. I know it's been a while since I last updated but I've had another story stuck in my head for so long I just needed to write it. I'd appreciate it if you checked out my new story Gangs of New York and let me know what you think.**

"It's prom bitches!" Puck exclaimed as he walked to Alex's locker. The brunette chuckled as she closed her locker and leaned against it facing her friend.

"I'm guessing you are excited for prom tonight."

"Hell yeah, you going with Berry?"

"Obviously. How about you?"

"Figured I'd go alone. Wouldn't want to disappoint all the ladies by bringing a date."

Alex smiled, "How chivalrous of you."

Puck shrugged, "You know me. Always thinking about others." The two laughed and headed off to class. Over by Quinn's locker Rachel was waiting for the blonde to appear so they could talk about yesterday's events. Finally the blonde cheerio appeared down the hall with Santana and Brittany beside her. She arrived at her locker and looked down at Rachel.

"Hi Rachel," Brittany said.

"Hey Brittany. Santana. Quinn may we speak for a moment."

"Uh sure. San can you give us a minute?"

Santana just rolled her eyes and took Brittany's hand and walked away.

"Thank you."

"No problem, now what's up?" Quinn opened up her locker and began to put things away.

"Well I wanted to discuss what almost happened between you and I yesterday."

Quinn smiled a bit, "What about it?"

"Well I haven't told Alex so for the moment it has to stay between us understand."

"I already told Santana."

Rachel's eyes went wide, "What! Why would you do that?"

"She's my best friend and asked what happened. So I told her. Relax Santana isn't going to tell your girlfriend. Are you going to tell her?"

"Of course. She deserves to know."

"She deserves to know that I tried to kiss you and you didn't back away showing you obviously wanted me to kiss you."

"I-I didn't want you too. It was just the heat of the moment Quinn. I don't have any feelings for you. I've already told you that."

"Do you find me attractive?" Quinn didn't know where the sudden confidence to push Rachel like this came from but she was going to ride it out.

"What? I mean of course. You are extremely pretty but that doesn't mean I like you."

"No but it's a start. Later Rachel." Quinn winked at Rachel and strolled down the hall adding an extra swing in her hips. Rachel's eyes were wide and jaw felt like it was on the floor. Quinn Fabray was definitely going to be a hand full. The rest of the day went by smoothly for the glee club members. Everyone had there dates for prom and was excited to be performing as well. Once the school day ended everyone rushed home to change and get ready. Alex had decided to get ready at Puck's house so she could properly pick up Rachel.

"Do we look fresh," Puck stated as they exited his house heading towards there cars.

"Yeah that's because I picked out our suits. Still don't know why you wanted us both to wear white suits though."

"Chicks dig it bro. Now go get your girl. I'll meet you at the party and remember after party is here."

"You know I'll be here." They both got into there cars and headed to there destination. Alex arrived at the Berry residence and exited the car with a corsage in her hand. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the door opened and both Leroy and Hiram were standing before her with smiles on there face.

"Well don't you look dashing Alex," Hiram said.

"Thank you sir. Is Rachel ready?"

They nodded and stepped to the side, Alex stepped inside and she forgot how to breathe. Rachel was coming down the steps in a beautiful short pink dress.

"Wow..."

Rachel smiled as she walked towards Alex stopping right in front of her, "You look amazing Alex. I like the white suit."

Alex smiled, "It was Pucks idea to wear white. Rachel you stunning. You should of ran for junior prom queen. You would of won in a heart beat."

Rachel blushed, "Thank you." Alex held up a pink and white corsage and slid it on her wrist.

"Perfect. Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Hold it you two. We need picture now come on. In position," Leroy directed. The teens giggled and took the pictures they wanted. After the camera finally said the battery was full, the two made a run for it.

"Bye daddy, bye dad. Be back later tonight."

"Alex my daughter better come back a virgin you understand me?!"

Alex froze in her steps and turned around looking at Leroy, "Sir?"

"I know how prom goes and Rachel is not ready for that yet."

"Dad please stop talking!"

"Okay that's enough chit chat have fun you two. Leroy inside now." Hiram waved at them and shut the door.

Alex and Rachel got into the vehicle and headed to the school.

"Um Rachel.."

"Yeah?"

"You know I'm not that type of person right? Like I didn't expect us to have sex just because it's prom."

Rachel smiled sweetly, "I know Alex. Dad is just protective."

Alex nodded, "I know but I just wanted to make sure you knew I'd never rush something as intimate as sex. I'm not ready for that either."

They pulled into the parking lot and Alex exited the car and came around and opened Rachel's door. Before Rachel got out she pulled Alex closer to her and kissed her sweetly.

"You are truly amazing Alex Gomez."

Alex smiled and helped her out of the car. They headed down the hallway and found Kurt and Blaine waiting for them.

"Kurt! Oh nice kilt," Rachel said as she hugged the boy.

"Why thank you. We were waiting for you. Oh Alex this Blaine, my boyfriend." Kurt smiled wide at Rachel when he said boyfriend and she gripped his hand tightly.

"Nice to meet you Blaine."

Blaine shook Alex hand, "Pleasure is all mine. Kurt told me how you helped him before, it was very brave if you to go against the biggest bully in McKinley."

"It was nothing. I know they'd do it for me."

"Okay enough chit chat, let's go party." They entered the gym and smiled at how amazing it all looked. The guys from Glee were already taking the stage to sing Friday. Kurt and Blaine rushed to the front to watch as Rachel and Alex headed to the drinks and food.

"Want some punch babe? Oh it's a bit tangy."

Alex chuckled, "That means it's Puckerman punch already. Come on." Alex took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Everyone was on the dance floor for the next three songs then headed to the tables. Rachel spotted Quinn for the first time all night and couldn't deny she looked stunning. Quinn met Rachel's eyes and smiled wide as her and Sam headed to there table and sat beside them.

"Quinn you look beautiful."

"Thanks Rachel. So do you."

Santana and Kurt were watching the two closely, Santana had already filled in Kurt on the almost kiss. They both were for getting Quinn and Rachel together but now that she is with Alex they both wanted to make sure Alex didn't get hurt. She was there friend and didn't deserve to get screwed over as well. Alex watched as Quinn and Rachel talked and could tell something was off between the two but didn't know what.

"Can we have all nominees on stage please it's time to announce your prom king and queen."

"Showtime Fabray. Let's go." Santana said with a smirk. All the nominees got on stage and waited for the announcement. Sam won prom king which meant Quinn was probably going to win. However the students of McKinley had another winner.

"Your prom Queen is...Kurt Hummel." All eyes were on Kurt as he turned to walk away but Alex and Blaine stopped him.

"Kurt we can just leave," Blaine said.

"Hey Hummel. You gonna let these punks push you back down? Go up there get crowned and rock that shit. This is your school and they need to learn to accept that. Don't let them win."

Kurt wiped his tears and looked at Blaine who nodded in approval. Kurt turned around and got on stage and accept his crown.

"Eat your heart out McKinley." The glee club members cheered and clapped as he went down to the dance floor and looked at Sam. Sam smile wide and held out his hands.

"Let's dance Hummel." Kurt laughed and dance with Sam until Blaine stepped in. Santana, Mercedes, and Sunshine sang Dancing Queen as the rest of the school joined in the dance. Rachel noticed Quinn was nowhere to be found and left the gym to find her. She entered the bathroom and found Quinn crying.

"Quinn what's wrong?"

"I didn't win.. I had to win."

"Quinn it's just a stupid crown."

"Not to my family. You don't get it Rachel. This is all I am. A pretty face. The cheerleader and I'm supposed to be prom queen as well. It's what expected of me."

Rachel grabbed a paper towel and stepped close to Quinn. She took hold of her chin gently giving the blonde goosebumps and began to wipe her tears and clean the smudge makeup.

"You are pretty Quinn but you are much more then a pretty face. You are intelligent, caring, protective of the people you care about, you are talented. Quinn you are a lot more special then you think."

Quinn never had someone say such sweet things to her like that. Quinn always knew her insecurities were huge issues she had and with one sentence Rachel made her feel so amazing. Quinn didn't plan to do it, she didn't even know she was doing it until it was over. Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel. Rachel's eyes went wide and went to pull back but Quinn placed her left hand on her hip and her right on the back of her neck. Rachel's eyes slowly closed and before she knew it she was kissing Quinn back. The kiss didn't last long but it was long enough for Quinn to know she was really in love with the girl in front of her. The two quickly pulled apart as the bathroom door swung open and they were met with a glare from Santana.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me.."

"San.."

"Don't Q. Berry your girlfriend is looking for you. You need to perform your song." Rachel looked at Quinn then at Santana and rushed out of the bathroom.

"Santana don't get upset."

"Don't get upset? I come in here to see you two kissing."

"Santana she kissed me back. That's a good thing. It means she likes me."

"No it fucking doesn't Quinn. You don't get it do you. Rachel is going through the same shit as you. She just realized that she is attracted to girls and is in her first real relationship with a girl and all you are doing is making her even more confused. Did you think if you kissed her she'd dump Alex and want to be with you?"

"I-I thought you wanted me to act on my feelings."

"I do Quinn but you also need to make sure you are ready." Santana sighed and stepped closer to Quinn, "You aren't thinking about what happens after, you are only thinking of how you are feeling at this moment. What happens if Rachel were to break up with Alex and wants to be with you hm? Are you going to be with Rachel? Will you hold her hand, kiss her in public like Alex does?"

"No I can't do that, my parents would kill me."

"Wait parents? As in two? Why is Russell back in your life?"

Quinn sighed and leaned against the counter top, "No one was supposed to know that... I moved back in with my mom and she ended up forgiving my dad. I had nowhere else to go so we moved back in with him. I'm fine though Santana really. Look I already feel like shit about this thing with Rachel so let's just drop it."

Quinn moved towards the door but Santana stopped her, "Q. I'm not trying to make you feel like shit. I just want you to see that you aren't the only one finding yourself right now. So is Rachel, so just be careful on what you do okay?"

Quinn nodded, "I understand. Thanks Santana."

"Now let's go and party." Santana smiled as she took Quinn's hand and head back into the gym. When they entered slow music was playing and Quinn left to go find Sam so she could dance with me. Santana went to find Brittany and spotted Rachel talking to Alex beside the stage figuring she was telling her of what just happened. Santana shook her hand, grabbed her beautiful blonde date and began to sway to the music.

"Rach where were you?"

Rachel grabbed the mic that was being handed to her and looked up at Alex, "My dads called. They didn't know about the party at Pucks so I just filled them in. Sorry about that. I have to go perform. Save me a dance?"

"Of course." Alex gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek and headed over to Puck who was standing to the back of the gym. Rachel took the stage and her music began to fill the gym.

 _I know I can't take one more step towards you_  
 _Cause all that's waiting is regret_  
 _And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_  
 _You lost the love_  
 _I loved the most_

 _I learned to live, half-alive_  
 _And now you want me one more time_

Everyone was swaying to the music. Rachel scanned the crowd as she sang, Santana and Brittany were in each others arms giggling. Tina and Mike were swaying while Sunshine sat on Artie's lap as he rolled in circles. Rachel's eyes landed on Quinn's as she had her arms around Sam. Quinn met Rachel's eyes and held her gaze as Rachel continued to sing.

 _And who do you think you are?_  
 _Runnin' round leaving scars_  
 _Collecting your jar of hearts_  
 _And tearing love apart_  
 _You're gonna catch a cold_  
 _From the ice inside your soul_  
 _So don't come back for me_  
 _Who do you think you are?_

 _I hear you're asking all around_  
 _If I am anywhere to be found_  
 _But I have grown too strong_  
 _To ever fall back in your arms_

 _I learned to live, half-alive_  
 _And now you want me one more time_

 _And who do you think you are?_  
 _Runnin round leaving scars_  
 _Collecting your jar of hearts_  
 _And tearing love apart_  
 _You're gonna catch a cold_  
 _From the ice inside your soul_  
 _So don't come back for me_  
 _Who do you think you are?_

 _Dear, it took so long just to feel alright_  
 _Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

Quinn watched Rachel closely as she practically sang to her, Quinn didn't know how to feel at the moment. Did she upset her? Was Rachel hurting because of the kiss?

 _I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
 _Cause you broke all your promises_  
 _And now you're back_  
 _You don't get to get me back_

 _And who do you think you are?_  
 _Runnin' round leaving scars_  
 _Collecting your jar of hearts_  
 _And tearing love apart_  
 _You're gonna catch a cold_  
 _From the ice inside your soul_  
 _So don't come back for me_  
 _Don't come back at all_

 _And who do you think you are?_  
 _Runnin' round leaving scars_  
 _Collecting your jar of hearts_  
 _And tearing love apart_  
 _You're gonna catch a cold_  
 _From the ice inside your soul_  
 _Don't come back for me_  
 _Don't come back at all_

 _Who do you think you are?_  
 _Who do you think you are?_  
 _Who do you think you are?_

As Rachel received her applause and headed off the stage, Puck and Alex were watching her. Alex watched through the entire performance as Rachel looked at Quinn and it slightly angered her.

"You okay?"

Alex looked at Puck and shrugged, "I really don't know."

"Did something happened between Rachel and Quinn?"

"I don't know..."

"Well look don't let your prom be ruined by unanswered questions. Come over to my place, drink a bit, and have fun."

Alex nodded, "Yeah that sounds good." Once prom ended everyone got in there cars and headed over to Pucks. Rachel and Alex didn't speak the entire ride to his house. Alex tried to make conversation but Rachel was too lost in her own thoughts to keep up a conversation. By the time they arrived Alex was a bit annoyed and exited the vehicle with Rachel slowly following behind. Alex entered the house and headed straight for the drinks ignoring everyone who called her name. Rachel entered the house and was greeted by a confused Kurt.

"Is everything okay? Alex seemed kind of upset."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure it's because of me. I haven't been talking to her ever since my performance.."

"Why not? What happened?"

At that moment Santana walked up to the two, "I'm guessing by the way Alex looks and the way you look you told her about Quinn."

"Quinn? What about Quinn?" Kurt quickly asked.

"I-we.."

"Quinn kissed Rachel and Rachel kissed her back."

Rachel looked around to make sure no one was listening and met Kurt's eyes, "I didn't tell her yet."

"Rachel why would you kiss her back? Do you have feelings for her?"

"No. I don't know..I don't think so. Look I know I want to be with Alex. Quinn just makes me feel different but it's just confusing me. I don't know what to do."

Santana sighed, "Relax Berry. I can tell you have feelings for Alex way more than Q. You just don't realize it yet. You need to tell Alex. She deserves to know what happened."

"I don't want to hurt her. I just need time to figure everything out."

Santana took a sip from her cup, "Whatever helps you sleep at night Berry." Santana left the two and headed to the dance floor with Brittany. Kurt gave Rachel a hug and left to try and get his crown back from Sam who wanted to be King and Queen of all of McKinley. Rachel headed out to the backyard where people had created a small bonfire. Rachel sat on the swing set as she watched the fire from a far. She didn't spot Finn walking towards her and taking a seat beside her on the swing.

"Hey Rachel.."

Rachel was surprised by the voice, "Finn. Hi."

"How have you been?"

"I've been good. Did you enjoy prom?"

"Yeah. Yeah I did. You sounded great when you were singing."

"Thank you Finn."

"How is everything with you and Alex?"

"It's good."

Finn swung a bit in silence then looked at her, "I'm sorry for everything before. I never meant to hurt you. I really miss you Rachel."

"I forgive you Finn. At least you realize the error of your ways and we can move past that to develop a nice friendship."

"What if I want more than a friendship. Rachel I really miss you and I miss us."

Rachel shook her head, "No. I don't need this right now. You and I are never happening again so drop it."

"Rach come on." Finn placed his hand on Rachel's thigh and before Rachel could slap it away a hand snatched Finn's.

"Don't touch her." Finn stood up and looked down at Alex.

"We were just talking."

"Seems like more to me."

"Alex I swear we were just talking, "Rachel added as she stood up and got in between the two.

Alex didn't even look at Rachel she kept her eyes on Finn, "I think you need to leave her alone Hudson."

"Or what Gomez."

"Hey! She said leave her alone Finn so do it," Puck said as he entered the backyard. "Gomez come on you need a drink."

Alex looked down at Rachel then headed over to Puck and into the house. Rachel honestly felt like crying at the moment she rushed inside and looked for Kurt in a hurry. He was nowhere to be found inside of the house so she went out front as bumped into someone's back. The person turned around and smiled down at Rachel.

"Hi..."

"Quinn. Hi. Um have you seen Kurt?"

"Yeah he just left with Blaine a few minutes ago. Why what's wrong?"

"I just want to go home. Not in the party mood." Rachel moved to go but Quinn grabbed her hand.

"Rachel I never meant to upset you. I'm so sorry."

"Quinn you didn't upset me. I'm mostly upset with myself. I just need some time to clear my mind."

"So are we okay then?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah we are okay." Quinn smiled and held out her arms slightly asking for a hug. Rachel giggled lightly and pulled Quinn into a tight embrace. A few moments into the hug Rachel was almost roughly pushed back by Quinn who was looking towards the door. Rachel turned around to see Alex leaning against the doorway with a drink in her hand watching the two closely.

"Mike was designated driver so he'll take us home if you are ready to go. But if you are too busy we'll wait."

Rachel cleared her throat and shook her head, "No we can go." Alex yelled bye to Puck and walked towards Mike's car not even waiting for Rachel. Mike and Tina said there byes and got into the car waiting for Rachel.

Rachel turned to Quinn with a slight smile, "I have to go. Goodnight Quinn."

"Night Rachel." Rachel waved once and got into Mike's car. Alex and Rachel said their goodbyes and entered the Berry residence. Alex attempted to head straight to her room but Rachel grabbed her hand.

"Alex talk to me."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Why are you upset with me? What did I do wrong?"

"I don't know Rachel you tell me. You've been giving me the cold shoulder ever since you came back from that phone call with your dads. Did they say something to upset you or something? Did I do something?"

"No you did nothing wrong. Something happened and I just need to think a bit. I'm sorry I've been brushing you off. Look I did have an amazing night with you, I loved it all and I even got compliments on my necklace," Rachel smiled a bit as she wrapped her arms around Alex's waist holding her close.

Alex smiled a bit as she rested her forehead, "I just want you to be happy. I want you to be able to tell me things okay. Whenever something is bothering you, you should be able to come to me."

Rachel nodded, "I promise to be more honest with you."

"Good, now let's get some sleep it's late." Rachel nodded and gave Alex a kiss on the lips and headed upstairs to her bedroom. As Rachel walked away Alex licked her lips and paused. Something didn't taste right, it was weird to even think but Rachel's lips had a different taste. Alex thoughts were pushed aside when Hiram descended from the stairs.

"Alex finally you two are home. We were worried sick, where are you been?"

Alex furrowed her brows in confusion, "We were at Puck's after party."

"You don't think I gave a right to know that?"

"Rachel said you called her and she told you about the party."

"Rachel never talked to us tonight sweetie. Look it's fine just head off to bed okay. Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Mr. Berry." Alex sighed as she headed to her bedroom and took a seat on the bed. Rachel lied to her back at prom and again once they got home. What was she hiding from her? Alex changed out of her tuxedo and went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: So I thought I'd be nice and post another chapter. This is another big one, it has an important moment that I've had planned for a long time and really moves the story along. You are going to see two unlikely characters bond in this chapter as well. I hope you enjoy it, please review and let me know. Also check out my new story Gangs of New York and let me know what you think.**

Alex woke up early the next morning with a lot on her mind. She really wanted to confront Rachel why she lied to her but at the same time what if Rachel is just nervous to tell her what's really going on. Pushing her would just make the situation worse and she didn't want that. Alex got out of bed and headed into the shower. She exited her room dressed tossing her car keys in the air, she needed to go pick up her truck from Pucks. She passed by Rachel's door and knocked softly on it. When no one answered she slowly opened the door and saw that her girlfriend was still fast asleep. Alex chuckled lightly at how cute Rachel looked and closed the door softly. She left the Berry residence and headed to Puck's house. She quickly got her truck and headed towards her old house to pick up her brother. When she pulled up to the house she looked up at Chase's bedroom window and saw him smile wide and wave. Not a minute later he was running out the door towards her truck. She looked back at the door and saw her mother at the door looking at them both. Alex waved once at her mom who smiled a bit and waved back.

"Ready to go big guy?"

Chase nodded, "Yeah let's go!" Alex smiled and pulled off onto the road heading to her and Chase's usual Saturday spot. She pulled into the parking lot and exited the truck with Chase right beside her. She smiled down at her brother and draped her arm around his shoulder.

"Brought anything this time?"

"Yeah this volunteer introduced Toby into Yu-Gi-Oh! cards and we've been buying them like crazy. I bought three decks so we can play."

"Yu-Gi-Oh! cards really? I used to play with those all the time when I was younger. Happy to know they are still in." Alex chuckled as they entered the tall white building and got into the elevator. They headed to the third floor and walked to the front desk.

"Well good morning Chase. How are you doing?"

"Hi Denise. I'm doing great. Is she up yet?"

"Yup she's asking for ya."

Chase smiled and ran into room 303 while Alex leaned against the front desk.

"How you doing sweetie? Chase told me about what your parents did to ya."

Alex shrugged, "I'm fine. Living with my girlfriend right now. Her parents are really great people."

"Girlfriend? And when were you going to tell me you have a girlfriend missy?"

Alex chuckled, "It's very recent. We were friends first and then it turned to something more."

"Well when am I meeting her? You know you can't continue until I give my seal of approval."

Alex smiled as she pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture of Rachel and showed Denise, "That's her. Rachel Berry."

"Damn girl, she's gorgeous."

"I know right."

"Now now don't get cocky."

Alex nodded as she put her phone away, "So how was she last night?"

Denise frowned a bit, "Not good."

"What happened?"

"Well she was vomiting a lot. At times she was crying in pain, it's been a rough night so the doctor ordered to run some test on her."

"What they find?"

Denise sighed, "It's back Alex. The cancer is back and stronger then before."

Alex looked over to room 303 where Chase and Ellie were looking through the cards in the deck. Ellie had been in remission for a few months, they really thought she'd be okay.

Denise got up and stood beside Alex, "She's a fighter Alex. She'll get through this. What she needs is you and Chase to be there for her. You mean a lot to that girl, you've taken the role of older sister but also mother and I know she appreciates that. I know we all do here."

She was right, when Ellie was transformed to this hospital after her cancer returned the first time her parents couldn't handle the stress. They up and left Ellie one day and since then Ellie has been living in the hospital. When Alex met Ellie for the first time and Denise informed her about her parents Alex vowed to herself she'd always be there for Ellie.

"So she's started chemotherapy already?"

"Doctors wanted to start it this morning but I told them to wait until you and Chase left. I know how Chase gets when Ellie is not okay."

Alex nodded, "Thanks Denise. I appreciate it."

"No problem honey." Denise saw someone exiting one of the rooms and whistled, "Lucy over here." Alex looked over and her eyes went wide, never did she expect to see Quinn Fabray in the hospital.

"Alex...what are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" Denise asked.

"We go to school together. Why did you call her Lucy?"

"That's my real name."

"What?"

Quinn shrugged, "I used to be bullied when I was younger for the way I looked so I started using my middle name. My real name is Lucy Quinn Fabray."

"Oh. What are you doing here?"

"She's volunteers here. She's actually been training to be a nurse."

"It was part of being a cheerio but I actually like talking to the kids. I started the nurse training for high school kids after Beth."

"Yeah Quinn's our second best volunteer here. You take first place of course Alex. Quinn go into room 303 and change Ellie's IV."

"Will do." Denise hugged Alex and headed down the hall to make her rounds.

"Come on, Ellie hates when they change the IV so I'll distract her."

"You know the girl in 303?"

"Yeah I've been visiting her for years now."

Quinn nodded as they walked to the room, "She was never on my list of patients, always had the west side."

They entered the room and Ellie's face lit up like the fourth of July, "Alex!" Alex smiled as she gave Ellie a tight hug and took a seat beside her on the bed.

"Hey kiddo. How you doing?"

"I'm great, did Chase show you our new decks? He gave me the white deck, it has so many cool monsters." Quinn headed to the opposite side and stood by the IV.

"Hi Ellie, my name is Quinn and I have to change your IV is that okay?"

Ellie nodded slowly, "Okay."

Alex took Ellie's hand, "So you think you can beat me in a duel?"

Ellie's eyes closed as Quinn pulled out the needle slowly and changed it," Of course I can."

Alex saw Quinn get ready to put the needle back in, "Chase says you can't even beat him so there's no way you can beat me."

Ellie's eyes went wide and looked at Chase, "Jerk! I can so beat both of you!"

"All done." Quinn said with a smile.

"Huh? I didn't even feel it," Ellie said as she looked down at her arm.

"That's because girls are super strong. We can handle all kinds of pain," Quinn said as she threw away her gloves.

"That's true, Chase never wants to believe girls are stronger."

"Cause they aren't," Chase responded.

"I beg to differ Chase. See us girls always have secret weapons we can use. For example, Ellie has a secret weapon in her deck," Quinn said winking at Ellie who smiled brightly.

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"This," Quinn pulled out a card from her pocket and handed it to Ellie faced down. "Shuffle it into your deck and duel him. The car will come when you need it most."

Ellie nodded, "Let's duel."

"Fine. I'm still going to win." Alex took a seat in one of the chairs and watched the two as Quinn moved to exit the room.

"Quinn."

Quinn stopped and looked down at Alex, "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Quinn nodded and took a seat beside her, "What's up?"

"Last night. Rachel was acting weird and blowing me off. Did she tell you anything when you two were outside?"

Quinn's heart began to beat fast, Rachel still hadn't told her. That would make sense as to why Alex was being to friendly to her at the moment.

"I don't think it's my place to say. She was put in a tough spot and is trying to figure out what to do. That's all."

Alex sighed, "Guess I just need to give her time to figure it all out. Thanks."

"Yeah.. I got to go. See you on Monday?"

"Nationals here we come." Alex said with a smile.

"OH MY GOD! THE BLUE EYED WHITE DRAGON! NO WAY!" Ellie yelled starling Alex and Quinn who laughed afterwards.

"See ya Ellie."

"Thanks so much Quinn! Ha I win. I beat you. I beat you. Say girls are better, say it."

"No! That's cheating. She gave you that card!"

"That's not cheating, it's called being a girl and being awesome!" Quinn smiled and left the room. Alex and Chase spent another two hours at the hospital with Ellie until the doctors insisted Ellie rested before she started chemo. Alex drove Chase home and when they arrived Alex father was waiting outside with his arms crossed over his chest. Alex sighed and got out of the truck with Chase slowly following behind her.

"Chase go upstairs and take a shower. Your clothes are on your bed. We are stepping out tonight." Chase nodded and gave Alex a hug before he ran into the house.

Alex looked at her father once and went to turn around but he cleared his throat which she knew meant stop.

"Sir?"

"We've been invited to a dinner by some friends of the church and they invited the entire family."

"Awesome. Have fun?"

"That includes you Alexandra."

"I'm not part of this family remember? You made that very clear."

"Do not talk back to me. You are to go to where ever you are staying change into decent clothing for a young lady and come back here at 6 sharp. Is that clear?"

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll go to your school with other parents and convince the board to cancel the funding for that stupid glee club of yours."

Alex took a deep breath trying to calm herself, "Fine. I'll be here." Alex turned around and got into her truck speeding off to the Berry residence. When she arrived she found a note on the table at the entrance saying that Hiram and Leroy headed to work while Rachel was spending the day at Kurt's house. Alex decided to take a little nap before having to get ready for the even diner with her family. Around 5:00 Alex exited her shower and looked at her closet trying to figure out what to wear. She honestly could care less about looking like a proper young lady like her father wanted. She smiled as she grabbed a pair of black slacks and a white buttoned down and put that on. She put on some low black combat boots and let her wavy hair down loose. It was 5:45 when she left the Berry residence and headed to her old house. She pulled up the the house and saw the rest of the family was exiting the house as she pulled out. She didn't even exit her truck she just rolled down the window and looked at her dad.

"I'll follow you."

"You want to arrive in that piece of junk?"

"Piece of junk? You bought it for me. Guess that talks about your taste in things huh?"

Her father just stared coldly as his wife and son got in the car and he got into the driver seat. They drove off and headed to a large mansion looking house. Alex groaned in annoyance as she parked her truck behind her dad's car and hoped out of it. Chase stood beside her with a smile and took her hand.

"Really Alex? Are you trying to embarrass me? I told you to dress like a lady not a boy."

Alex rolled her eyes and started walking to the front door with Chase. Her father took her mother's hand and walked to the front door and rang the door bell. The door swung open and Alex eyes went wide. Right in front of her was Quinn Fabray and her parents, she was having dinner with the Fabrays.

"Alexander!" Russell Fabray stepped forward and shook his hand firmly.

"Russell. Thank you so much for inviting my family and I over for dinner."

"Oh nonsense it's what friends do. Now please come in." Everyone entered the house but Quinn and Alex never stopped staring at one another. They headed to the table where the dinner was set and all took there seats. Russell sat at the head while Judy sat beside him and Quinn next to her. Alexander Gomez took the other end of the table and his family sat across from the Fabrays. Dinner last about an hour and it was mostly Russell and Alexander talking about business. Once desert finished they all headed to the living room and took seats. Alex sat in between Quinn and Chase and Alex felt like she couldn't breathe.

"So Alex, I hear you are quite the athlete," Russell said.

"Yes sir."

"Why football? Why would you prefer playing a sport for men?"

Alex knew this conversation wasn't going to be fun, "I played it once with a few friends when I was younger and just fell in love. Couldn't seem to walk away. Kind of like Quinn and cheerleading. Even though Coach Sylvester is difficult she continues to be on the team."

Russell nodded, "To be honest I was expecting you to come tonight."

"And why is that?"

"Well given your history with your family. I just thought you'd reject your fathers simple request for a dinner."

"My history?"

"Dad." Quinn said watching her father, she knew what was coming and Alex didn't deserve it from her father as well.

"Yes your history. You were thrown out of your home were you not?"

"Yes."

"For being gay is that correct?"

Alex eyes went wide and looked over at her father and mother, "You go around telling the church everything?"

"We discuss our issues with friends yes." Her father continue to sip is drink allowing Russell to continue.

"So you were thrown out for being gay."

"Yes."

"So did you learn the error of your ways? I doubt you like being homeless."

"One. I'm not homeless. And two. There is no error, there never was. I'm gay, there is nothing wrong with that."

"Alex you respect Mr. Fabray, " her mother said in a hushed tone.

"No need, I understand why she is so defensive. Most people don't like to hear the truth."

"If you aren't homeless where are you staying?," Russell asked.

Quinn looked at Alex and Alex could tell she shouldn't say with who, "With friends."

"Don't tell me those glee friends of yours," Alexander added, "Only sane child in there is Quinn over here."

"I agree, those glee kids are a horrible influence. Your daughter was probably influenced by the Jewish girl. Her father's are gay and married. Can you imagine the horrors that girl witness as a child. They probably made her just like them."

"There is nothing wrong with Rachel or her fathers," Alex said quickly looking straight at Russell. Quinn's eyes went wide, Alex was standing up for Rachel and up to her father.

"Oh let me guess you are friends with the girl."

"Close friends. And I'd appreciate if you would stop insulting her and her family in front of me."

"Alex watch your tone," her father said with a stern voice.

"May I use your restroom?" Alex said needing to leave the room.

"I'll take you," Quinn said. They both exited the room and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Alex leaned against the wall and rubbed her face.

"Your dad seems nice."

Quinn giggled, "Oh yeah he's amazing."

"At least now I know what you are the way you are."

"What do you mean?"

Alex shrugged, "Why you won't come out. Why you are scared to be yourself. It's cause of him."

Quinn shook her head, "I'm just weak. You did it even though you knew your dad would probably kick you out. Your so strong, I'm not."

"Yes you are Quinn. You've just been living in fear for so long you don't know how to be strong but I can see it. Rachel showed me that you are a lot more then you seem. One day you'll stand up to him and will stop caring what others think."

They remained in silence for a few more seconds then heard Russell called Quinn's name.

"Ready for round 2."

Alex smiled, "Always ready."

They walked back to the room and took there seats.

"We were just talking about how my little girl was robbed of her crown last night," Russell said.

"It's okay dad, I had a lot of fun."

"It's not okay. I know your classmates were trying to put that fag kid in his place but it's not fair to you."

Alex hands clenched into a fist and was about to say something but someone else spoke.

"Don't call him that dad."

Russell was taken aback by Quinn actually talking back to him, "Excuse me?"

"I said don't call him that. It's an offensive term."

"I don't care. It's what he is. He is a fag."

"Dad he's one of my friends and his name is Kurt now please stop."

Russell set his drink down glaring down at his daughter making her feel so small, "Do not talk back to me is that clear?"

"What's wrong ? Don't like what she has to say? Most people don't like hearing the truth, isn't that what you told me?" Alex said as she blocked his view of Quinn.

"Alexandra, you stay shut," Alexander said as he stood up as well and glared at her. Quinn saw that Alex father was exactly like hers. She wouldn't be surprised if her dad abused her like Russell has done to her. It was time for her to be strong, it was now or never. Quinn stood up and took Alex's hand.

"Im..I like girls."

"Quinn!" Judy exclaimed.

Alex eyes went wide when she looked over at Quinn and smiled, girl was finally growing a pair.

"What did you just say?" Russell said stepping closer.

"I like girls. I have for a while now. I'm gay dad."

"Liar. If this is some sick joke you better stop now."

"Dad please. I'm still your daughter. You should love your children no matter what."

"You're not my child. I don't make who you are anymore. You need to leave. Both of you leave my house."

Alex held onto Quinn's hand assuring her it was going to be okay, "It's okay Q."

Quinn quickly wiped her tears and went upstairs to pack a bag.

"You know, I see why you and my dad are so close. You are exactly alike. You only care about yourself and your reputations. Doesn't matter if your wife or children are happy. Only your happiness matters. But guess what, Quinn, me, we are going to be happy without you. We are going to VA e amazing lives and you will leave this world unhappy and alone." Quinn came back down with two duffle bags and stood by the door.

"Goodnight mom. Dad. Chase I'll see you soon kiddo."

"Can I go with you?"

"No you are staying here with us Chase," Alexander said.

"No I want to go with Alex." Chase wrapped his arms around his sisters waist burying his face in her stomach.

Alex sighed and looked at her mother, "I'll watch him until Monday. I'll drop him off at school Monday morning and you can pick him up."

Her mom remained silent but nodded in approval. Alex took Chase's hand and one of Quinn's bags in the other and left the Fabray residence. Quinn stopped at the door and looked at her mom.

"Mom..."

"You don't get to speak to her. Leave at once before I throw you out," Russell said standing in front of Judy.

Quinn quickly left the house and got into Alex's truck with Chase sitting in the middle. They drove around in silence until they pulled up to the Berry residence.

"I don't know if this is a good idea Alex."

"Quinn, her parents will understand plus Rachel likes you. She thinks you're a good person and her dads trust her judgement on people. Come on." They all exited the car and headed to the front door. Alex knocked on the door and Rachel was the one to open it. Her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw Quinn and Alex standing side by side.

"Alex? Quinn? And Chase, what's going on?"

"I need to talk to you and your dads."

Rachel nodded as she let them all in and called for her dads who entered the living with confused expressions.

"Alex what's going on," Leroy asked.

"Well I had to go to a family dinner tonight and it turned out to be at the Fabray house. And um Russell was saying some messed up stuff and Quinn here stood up to him. Then she came out to him."

Rachel's eyes went wide and she sat beside Quinn, "You came out to your parents? Wait why didn't you tell me you were living back with Russell?"

"I didn't want anyone to know. But yeah I told them that I was gay. He kicked me out again."

Hiram sighed, "Rachel take Quinn's bags into the second guest room. Quinn get some rest will talk more in the morning. Just like we told Alex you can stay here as long as you need."

"Wait so Quinn will also be staying with us," Rachel asked trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"She will. Now everyone to bed. Wait who's the boy?"

"My brother Chase. He didn't want to go home with my dad. Can he spend the weekend here?"

Leroy and Hiram nodded, "Of course. Nice to meet you Chase. Like we said before though everyone to bed." The two headed upstairs and went to bed to discuss how they now we're raising three girls who are lesbians. Oh what a night.

"Alright Chase, say goodnight."

"Goodnight Rachel. Goodnight Quinn. It was really brave what you said to your dad." Chase gave both girls a hug and went upstairs and into the bathroom. Alex looked at Rachel and smiled slightly.

"Sorry for not giving a heads up. I wasn't expecting any of this."

Rachel smiled as she hugged her girlfriend, "It's okay. I'm just happy you are okay. Go to bed. I'll show Quinn to her room." Alex nodded and gave Rachel a kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight baby."

"Night." Alex headed up the stairs and looked down at the two, this house was definitely going to be interesting.

Rachel turned to look at Quinn who hadn't moved from her spot on the couch and was just looking at the floor.

"Quinn? Let me show you to your room."

Quinn nodded and follow Rachel upstairs to the second guest bedroom. She set her bags down and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You haven't told her. Why?"

Rachel looked up and then down at her feet, "I'm scared I guess. To what will happen or how she will feel. I'm going to tell her I just need some time."

Quinn nodded, "I'm sorry you're in this position. And now I'm living here. You must feel uncomfortable."

Rachel shook her head, "I like having you around. Calms me down sometimes. As long as you are out if that house with your jerk of a father I'm happy. I'll see you in the morning Quinn. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rachel." Rachel closed the door behind her and let out a deep breathe.

"God I need Santana's help immediately." Rachel shook her head and head to her room, soon drifting off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hey guys here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Nationals is coming up, hope you like it. Make sure you check out my new story Gangs of New York. Let me know what you think.**

"Woah woah Woah, let me get this straight. Quinn is now living here with you as well as your girlfriend?"

Rachel rolled her eyes as she finished getting ready. As soon as she woke up she called Santana to let her know what was happening.

"Yes Santana. I need help okay. Call Kurt and come over. Also I think Quinn needs her friend right now."

"We'll be over in an hour." Rachel hung up the call and exited her bedroom. When she reached the kitchen she froze and looked at the people eating breakfast. Alex, Chase, and Quinn were all eating cereal quietly, they all stopped and looked up at her. This wasn't going to be easy at all.

"Morning babe."

"Morning Rachel."

Rachel smiled and waved at them, "Morning. Everyone sleep okay?"

"I slept great. Alex stayed up with me to play Yu-Gi-Oh! cards and Quinn just promised to get me a blue eyed dragon card," Chase smiled wide and took a big spoonful of cereal.

Rachel giggled, "Well lucky you."

"You sleep okay Rach," Alex asked.

"Yeah. I just got off the phone, Santana and Kurt are stopping by."

"Sounds good. Okay Chase wash your boy and go clean up. We gotta get moving."

"Where you two going,? Rachel asked as she grabbed an apple.

"Going to see Ellie for a few. We'll be back in two hours or so." Alex got up and washed her plate and walked to Rachel. "You going to be okay?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah. I never told you yesterday but I'm really proud of what you did for Quinn yesterday. Being there for her and bring her here. Very nice of you."

Alex smiled, "So nice I deserve a kiss?"

Rachel chuckled and gave her a short but sweet kiss on the lips, "Now go. Ellie is waiting."

Alex grabbed her phone of the table and waved, "Later girls. Chase I'll be in the car. You got five minutes!" Alex exited the house and not a second later Chase was bolting down the stairs and out the door. Quinn who had silently ate her breakfast washed her plate then left the kitchen with Rachel following behind.

"Quinn?"

"Hm?"

"How are you this morning?"

Quinn shrugged, "Okay I guess. Just kind of really sinking in that my family abandoned me and I now have no one."

Rachel took her hand, "That's not true. You have me. And everyone in glee club. You have a lot of people who love you."

Quinn ran her thumb over the top of Rachel's hand, "Yeah I guess so. I'm going to go change. I'm sure Santana is going to want to talk about a lot."

Rachel smiled and nodded, "Yeah definitely." Quinn headed upstairs as Rachel did what she always did when she had guest. She began to organize the living room and make some snacks for everyone. By the time Quinn had finished freshening up and came downstairs the door bell rang and Rachel went to open it. Santana and Brittany came strolling in with Kurt behind then.

"You know I feel like I'm the only lesbians who isn't living with you Berry. Did I miss the memo?" Santana took a seat on the couch as she began to pick off the snacks Rachel left out.

"Hi to you too Santana. Please make yourself at home." Rachel rolled her eyes and got some drinks for everyone.

"Hi Quinn. How you doing? Santana told me that your dad was being a jerk again. Is that true?" Brittany gave her blonde friend a big hug and sat with her beside Santana.

"Yeah. It's true, but I'm okay."

"So let's get down to business shall we?"

Kurt took a seat beside Rachel, "What business?"

"We have a lot to discuss. Where's Alex?"

"She stepped out," Rachel responded.

"Good. Now here's the bottom line. Everyone in this room knows what happened between Quinn and Rachel. The only person who doesn't is Alex and that's a problem. Now Quinn is living with you which makes things more difficult and awkward."

"I don't think I need to hear all this again Santana, so just drop it."

"I'm not dropping it and it's not to you I'm talking to. It's to Berry. She fucked up big time and someone needs to let her know."

"I think she knows that," Kurt added.

"Santana I don't need to be lectured like a child," Rachel said.

"Yes you do. You cheated on your girlfriend. Has that clicked in your head yet. The same things that had you heartbroken by Finn not so long ago, you're doing to Alex. You cheated on her with someone she knows has actual feelings for you and you've been lying to her about it. It's the same shit Finn did to you."

"I-I didn't see as that. Look both me and Quinn know what happened in that bathroom should of never happened. Alex would understand that."

"Alex is probably one of the most understanding people I've ever met, but the truth is she still has feelings. You told me that Alex gave you a chance to figure out your feelings for her and Quinn before you two got together but you told her you only have feelings for her. Do you?"

"Yes I have strong feelings for Alex okay I was just confused at prom."

"Being confused is an excuse. You were curious about Quinn, I get it. The most popular girl in school is interested in you, it's exciting and you probably just wanted to know why so that kiss happened. But what you both didn't see was that someone else's feelings were getting dragged along while you two experimented with your feelings."

Quinn sat in silence not knowing how to feel about everything she was hearing. She felt awful for Alex but at the same time she didn't regret the kiss. But now she's hearing Rachel saw it as a mistake, maybe she doesn't have feelings for her. Santana looked over at Quinn and saw the shell starting to form again.

"And Q."

"Hm?" Quinn looked up and met Santana's gaze.

"You need to figure out yourself before you get in a relationship with anyone. You never know we might get another new girl who rocks your world, but you just came out to your parents that you are gay. Knowing your dad he won't tell anyone cause he's scared of his reputation which means no one in school will know. But maybe you wouldn't mind telling the people at school either."

"I can't do that San...you know that."

Santana nodded, "I know you're not ready for that. You're not ready for a lot which is why you need to push those feelings you are having aside and figure out who the real Quinn Fabray is okay?"

Quinn smiled warmly and nodded, "I can do that."

Rachel looked over at Quinn and hated that the feelings Quinn had for her were the reason she was so lost. Rachel was curious as to why someone like Quinn Fabray would even want her. She was curious and that's why she didn't stop the kiss but she did regret it. She never wanted to hurt Alex or even Quinn by rejecting her.

"I'll tell Alex but not yet."

Santana groaned, "Why the hell not?"

"Look she's really excited about Nationals. We leave Monday for them, if I tell her now she'll be hurt and angry and I'll ruin New York for her. Once we win Nationals I'll tell her. I promise."

"It's not good to keep secrets Rachel. They usually come out when it's least expected and that usually makes it worse," Kurt said as he placed a hand on her thigh.

She sighed, "I know but I have no other choice right now."

"You always have a choice," Brittany responded.

Alex and Chase came home two hours later and headed to the living where loud music was coming from. When they reached the living room Alex covered her mouth to stop from laughing. Brittany, Kurt, and Rachel were all on dance dance revolution pad controls battling one another. Santana was cheering Brittany while Quinn recorded the entire thing. Alex chuckled as she stepped deeper into the living room and stood by Santana.

"Definitely wasn't expecting to see this. How this happen?"

"This was Brittany's idea. It was either this or karaoke Broadway style and there was no way we were going to hear Berry and Hummel singing Wicked all day."

Alex smiled, "Yeah that could get annoying. Oh, Chase this is Santana Lopez. Santana this is my brother Chase."

"Sup kid."

"Sup." Chase smiled then spotted Quinn and rushed over. "Hi Quinn."

"Hey Chase, what's up?"

"We just came back from the hospital. Ellie was kicking everyone's butt with the blue eyed white dragon."

"That's awesome. I'm glad you guys are having fun." Quinn looked up over at Alex and smiled slightly.

Alex smiled back and headed over to Rachel sneaking up behind her. She wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her away from the game. Rachel giggled and lightly slapped her arms.

"Hey I was playing."

"No you were losing," Alex chuckled. She set Rachel down and kissed the back of her head as they continued to watch Kurt try to keep up with Brittany. Kurt threw his hands up in anger and walked off the matt.

"Screw this, I'm done."

Brittany jumped up and down in happiness, "I win again! Yay!"

Rachel turned around to face Alex, "How's Ellie doing?"

"She's okay right now. Doc says to cherish these days were she's not in a lot of pain. Told her after we win Nationals I'll take her out with us to celebrate."

"Sounds like a plan," Rachel responded with a smile.

"Speaking of Nationals, we got somethings to deal with," Santana said.

"Like what?"

"Alex's old school decided to send us a message."

"How you know it was my old school?"

"Cause me and Puck spotted one of the girls from their choir group on the field. They stole our mascot and according to Mr. Schue someone TP the choir room. At first we thought it was Vocal Adrenaline until we saw that girl. So Puck and I decided we needed to get even."

"How," Kurt asked as he put back on his shoes.

"We are heading over there today. Make our presence known."

"Wait wait, we are going over there? I don't know about that Santana," Rachel said.

"Why? Scared you gonna see Alex's ex?"

"What? No..but I don't think sinking to their level is wise."

"I say let's do it," Quinn said.

"Perfect. Everyone get your stuff. Puck's already outside," Santana smirked as she headed outside with Brittany and into Puck's truck. They all headed out getting into his pick up truck. Puck, Kurt and Rachel sat in front while the cheerios and Alex sat in the trunk. They drove a few towns over to Alex's old high school. They pulled into the parking lot and everyone exited the truck and froze at the sight before them.

"How the hell are we supposed to find Richmond High's stupid glee club in this mess," Santana stated.

Alex smiled, "It's the annual school carnival. Our principal was obsessed with Grease so he wanted to have a fair just like Rydell had in the end of the movie."

Chase took Alex hand and began to tug her arm, "Come on let's go play Alex."

Alex followed her brother and looked back at the rest of the gang, "Come on. Might as well enjoy the carnival while we look for them." Rachel smiled and ran over to Alex taking her free hand and the three disappeared into the large crowd.

"I'll go check by the funnel cakes," Puck said rushing over the the food booth.

"San let's go play the game with the ducks!" Brittany began to tug on Santana's arm and the girl groaned giving in.

"Come on Hummel, if I'm dealing with ducks so are you." Kurt rolled his eyes and followed the girls to the small carnival games leaving Quinn alone in the parking lot. Quinn smiled as she walked into the large crowd of students and observed all the games and rides around her. She began to think about how everything was working out for her at the moment. She was kicked out of her house because she finally got the guts to admit to herself and her parents she was gay. Now she is living with Rachel Berry someone she claimed to hate less then a year ago along with Rachel's girlfriend. Quinn was feeling a bit guilty for placing Rachel in such a tough position. She finally followed her feelings and kissed her not even thinking about Alex. Now Rachel had to tell her girlfriend then she kissed someone else and the person happened to be her new roommate? Alex was going to hate her but she knew she had to live with her decisions. Maybe Santana was right, she should just focus on herself and worry about her feelings for Rachel later. However she knew she needed to talk to Rachel before she talked to Alex, but today wasn't the day for it. Quinn spotted Puck by the fried oreos and headed to him.

"Hey mama, what's up?"

"Nothing. Mind if I have an oreo?"

Puck handed Quinn one and smiled s they walked through the carnival. Chase was dragging Alex and Rachel to every ride he wanted to ride.

"Okay okay, Chase go ride the zipper you know I'm not a fan of 360 stuff."

"Okay i'll text you when I'm done."

"Alright kiddo." Alex watched as her brother ran off and turned to Rachel. "Ferris wheel?"

Rachel smiled wide, "Yes please."

Alex kissed Rachel on the cheek and headed to the Ferris wheel. The two get on and enjoy the view of the entire football field from the top.

"Do you miss it?"

Alex looked over at Rachel, "Miss what?"

"Your home. Your life here?"

Alex shrugged a bit as she placed her arm around Rachel, "Sometimes. But then I see what I gained at McKinley and I don't miss it as much."

"Like what?"

"You," Alex smiled. Rachel smiled and kissed the girl on the lips. How can there be anyone better than Alex but she knew she was going to ruin it once the truth came out. The two got off the ride and were met with the EastSide glee club.

"Hey baby."

Alex sighed, "Trish. Don't call me that."

The 5'3 blue eyed dirty blonde had her hand on her hips eyeing her ex, "I've missed you."

"You guys trashed our choir room why?"

"I don't know what you mean boo." Alex say the rest of her friends coming towards her and knew Santana wouldn't be as kind as she was being right now.

"I just want to know why."

"And I want to know why you are holding this girl's hand. Who is she?"

Alex quickly glanced at Rachel who was surprisingly remaining silent, "This is my girlfriend Rachel."

"Girlfriend? Yeah right. Alex why don't you text me anymore hm? Don't want your girlfriend to know?"

"Gomez! We kicking ass or what?" Santana came over with the rest of the gang and stood behind Alex, "Who the fuck is this?"

Trish rolled her eyes and went back to glaring at Rachel which angered Alex and Quinn. Alex moved towards Trish while Quinn stood in front of Rachel blocking the view.

"Trish back off. Leave the glee club alone. We'll settle this at Nationals got it?" Alex turned away from her ex and took Rachel's hand, "Let's go babe."

"I'll see you at New York Alex. I'll text you my room number, you can stop by when you get tired of her." Before Alex could say anything Santana connected her first with the girls face dropping her to the ground.

"I never liked you for my sister anyway," Chase stood over the girl and stuck his tongue out at her before following Alex.

"Been waiting to do that. Okay, we can go home now. We got Nationals this week!" Santana lead the rest of them back to the car ignoring the girl she had just punched who was on the ground in agony. The drive home was fun, everyone was singing along to the songs excited for Nationals. However, Rachel was sitting in silence thinking to herself. She couldn't get over how beautiful Trish was and what she was saying to Alex. She was gorgeous and Alex was with...her. Why would Alex be interested in her when she dated someone so pretty. Is Alex still talking to her? Is..is she maybe cheating? What if she's just like Finn, just making Rachel fall for her just to break it again...


	20. Chapter 19

"New York we have arrived!" Kurt and Rachel stood at the top of the grand stairs in Times Square with wide smiles. New Direction had finally arrived to the Big Apple and everyone was excited to win Nationals. They all couldn't stop thinking about it, not only did Nationals mean if they won they wouldn't be losers anymore but it also went the ending of their junior year which meant summer.

"Alright guys, on the bus we need to get to the hotel. Let's move," Mr. Schuester called out. The directioners piled onto the bus and headed to the hotel where the competition was going to be held.

"I'm so excited," Tina said as she took the room key from Mr. Schue. All the girls headed upstairs to there rooms while the boys followed after. The girls settled the bed arrangements which was Brittany and Santana shared one bed. Quinn and Mercedes took another, Tina and Sunshine took the last one and Alex chose to take the pull out couch. After everyone was settled Mr. Shue gathered everyone at the floor lobby.

"Okay guys we have arrived. This is it. New York City. Nationals. So we already have our setlist, Pretending and Light Up the World. The show is tomorrow but we have a slight dilemma as you all can see Finn is still in the room. He decided to eat at that gas station we stopped at and now has food poisoning. He won't be performing withe us tomorrow."

"What! Mr. Schue I can do a duet with my duet partner," Rachel exclaimed.

"I understand that which is why we need to find you another duet partner. Anyone think they can sing Pretending with Rachel?"

No one spoke, most were still in shock that Finn wasn't performing with them. Quinn finally broke the silence when she stood up.

"I'll sing Pretending with Rachel."

"Quinn? Really?"

"Yeah I'll do it," Quinn nodded. Rachel was surprised that Quinn out of all people wanted to sing the duet with her.

"Okay there we have it. Now I decided to allow you guys to explore New York today. Everyone has to be back by 8 and in bed by 9. I'll come around at 9 on the dot to make sure you are in bed."

"Awesome thanks Mr. S." Puck got up with some of the guys and quickly left the hotel to explore.

"Hey how about we go back and explore Broadway, "Alex said to Rachel.

Rachel smiled and nodded, "Lead the way." Alex took Rachel's hand and lead her out of the hotel grabbing a cab towards Time Square. The two exit the cab hand in hand and walk through the crowded streets. They went to Toy R Us and road the Ferris wheel, they took pictures on the grand stairs and pictures of almost every Broadway sign Rachel spotted. They headed up to 5th avenue and down to the Greenwich Village and just took in all of New York. They stopped at a near by park and took a seat on a park bench.

"You excited for tomorrow?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah I feel like we really can win this. I'm just nervous now that Finn isn't performing that Quinn might let the nerves of having a big duet get to her."

"Don't you find it strange that Quinn offered to do the duet with you?"

"No why is it odd?"

Alex shrugged, "I don't know. I just feel like ever since junior prom she's been more attached to you in a sense."

Rachel's eyes wandered around not wanting to look at Alex, "Well you know she came out to me in a way so I guess she feels like we have a sort of bond."

Alex nodded slowly, "Yeah I guess you have a point. It's just I worry you know, I know how Quinn feels about you."

"You do?"

"Yeah and I guess the jealous girlfriend in me just worries about you spending so much time with her. I mean she's living in your house too. I just worry she'll make a move."

Rachel said nothing, she just nodded as she began to look straight ahead.

"Rach, I got to make a confession."

"This isn't about Trish is it?"

"Trish, what about Trish?"

"I...she said something before."

Alex raised a brow, "Trish says a lot of bull crap all the time. Rach what do you think is going on?"

Rachel sighed, "Are you cheating on me with Trish?"

Alex was silent for a moment then burst out into laughter, "Are you freaking kidding me?"

Rachel remained silent and a bit annoyed at Alex's outburst of laughter.

"Shit are you serious right now?"

"Why would I joke like that Alex?"

"How can you be serious? Rachel I'd never cheat on you, I'd never cheat on anyone. Rachel the confession I had to make was that even though we haven't been together for too long I am...I'm falling for you. I'm falling in love with you and I don't expect you to feel the same way at the moment but I just wanted to tell you."

"You...you love me?"

Alex smiled and nodded, "Yeah Rach. I love you. You aren't like any other girl I've ever met."

Rachel didn't know what to say, she grabbed Alex's shirt pulling her forward and kissed her passionately. Alex smiled in the kiss and held her close as they got lost in each others touch.

Back at the hotel Quinn was practicing Pretending in Central Park while Brittany was feeding the ducks. Santana walked over to the blonde and sat beside her.

"How's the song going?"

"I have it down."

"Good. So what's your intention Q?"

"What do you mean?"

Santana sighed, "Why did you decide to sing the duet with Rachel?"

"I-I just wanted to."

"Bullshit Q. Look what are your intentions. Are you going to try and break Rachel and Alex up or something?"

Quinn shook her head as she looked down at her lap, "No. I'm going to back off. I just wanted to have one more moment in a sense. I wanted to talk to her. Apologize for kind of putting her in a tough spot. I am going to back off. We have a long summer and I don't want it to be awkward. Which is why I also wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"You think I can move in with you and your mom?"

Santana smiled and nodded, "Yeah mom's actually going to Mexico to visit family so I have the place to myself. It's a smart move you know."

"What?"

"Moving out of Berry's place. Not smart to live with the chick you have feelings for when you aren't even with her."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah I know. Thanks Santana."

"No problem. Now let's eat and rest up. We got Nationals to win tomorrow!"

Everyone was in there position watching as Vocal Adrenaline took the stage and began to perform. Rachel was on the right side of the stage waiting for when it there time to perform. She looked over on the other side and didn't see Quinn in her position and Vocal Adrenaline was almost done with their set.

"Where is she..."

"Looking for someone?"

Rachel jumped and turned around to see the blonde smiling, "Quinn, you scared me."

"Sorry, didn't mean to. I just wanted to talk to you but we didn't get any time yesterday."

"Yeah sorry about that, but is it important? We are about to perform and you need to be on the other side."

"I'll be quick. I just wanted to apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"For putting you in such a tough spot. I should of never kissed you Rachel. I wasn't thinking straight."

Rachel smiled softly, "Quinn it's okay. We were both wrong. I kissed you back when I should of pulled away."

"I just wanted to say sorry. With me now being in your house with Alex doesn't make it easy either which is why I'm going to be moving out."

"What? Why?"

"I need to focus on myself so I'm going to be with Santana. But I like that we are close and want us to be friends."

Rachel smiled, "Of course. Look let's just put that kiss behind us and be friends."

Quinn smiled back, "Sounds good to me. Good luck out there Rach. Let's win this." Quinn placed a soft hand on Rachel's shoulder and headed to her side of the stage. Rachel smiled as she watched the last number of Vocal Adrenaline. She could finally relax, Quinn understands that they should be friends and now she could just focus on Alex who loves her. Rachel actually felt like all was right and a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. However, neither her nor Quinn knew Alex had heard the entire conversation from behind a wall. The brunette rested against the wall furiously wiping at the tears that were coming down. She took a deep breath wiping her face once more not wanting Rachel to see she had been crying and walked towards the brunette. She took another deep breath as she looked at the back of her head then spoke.

"Were you going to tell me?"

Rachel jumped, startled by the unexpected voice and turned to see Alex. Rachel smiled wide but it slowly faded when she saw Alex looked like she had been crying. "Alex? What's wrong?" Rachel reached forward but Alex stepped back holding both hands up.

"Don't...don't touch me."

"What's wrong?"

"Were you going to tell me?"

Rachel was truly confused, "Tell you what?"

"That you kissed Quinn."

Rachel's eyes went wide, Alex wasn't supposed to know yet she was going to wait til after Nationals. "How did you..."

"I overheard you and Quinn talking. When did it happen?"

"Alex let's not do thiS here please."

"When."

Rachel's heart was breaking with every moment they spoke, "At prom. She kissed me at prom."

Alex shook her head in disbelief, "So since prom you've been lying to me. How could I be so stupid to not see it. I knew she had feelings but never thought she'd act on it. And you let her."

"Alex please let me explain."

"I just told you I love you...I guess now I know you don't feel the same."

Rachel shook her head, "No don't do that. You know how I feel about you Alex. I never meant to hurt you. I was going to tell you I swear."

"But you didn't!" The yell startled the glee club members that were waiting on the side. They all looked over at the arguing couple.

"Alex please..." Rachel was now crying not caring you saw or heard them backstage.

"You lied to me and you cheated on me with her. You allowed me to make a fool of myself by thinking me and her could be friends. I brought her to the house to live with us!"

"Alex what happened between us was a mistake and will never happen again."

Alex nodded, "You're right. The next time you guys kiss it won't matter what I think. You can do whatever the hell you want."

"What does that mean?" Rachel wiped at her face stepping closer to Alex who stepped back.

"I told you from the start if you wanted to wait and think if this relationship is what you really want. You've shown me it's obviously not what you want."

"What are you saying?"

Alex looked over and saw Santana watching intensely at them. It clicked quickly in Alex head thst most likely everyone knew but her. "It's over Rachel. I'm not going to be with someone who doesn't even know what they really want. Once we get back home I'll move out so you don't have to worry about it being awkward."

Rachel took Alex hand crying in front of the girl, "Please don't do this. Alex please! I want to be with you please just give me another chance."

Alex composed herself and look down at the brunette eyes cold, "It's over." She pulled her hand away and wlakes away heading to the other side where she had to be positioned. As she walked there she look at Santana and Kurt.

"You knew didn't you."

"Yeah...but it wasn't up to us to tell you. It had to be from her," Santana said.

Alex nodded, "Keep an eye on her for me okay."

"Yeah will do."

Alex nodded and headed to her side, she spotted who had seen the argument but didn't know what it was about. All she saw at the moment was Tina and Kurt calming Rachel down and fixing her makeup. Quinn turned around and glared at Alex.

"What the hell did you say to her?"

Alex face at the moment was emotionless and she really didn't want to deal with Quinn at the moment, "I told her it was over."

Quinn's eyes went wide, "What? Why..."

Alex looked up at the blonde, "Because you two kissed and she didn't tell me. Now at this very moment I'm beyond pissed off and really want to punch you in the face but won't since we have to perform. So do me a favor and just don't speak to me."

Quinn was in complete shock she turned around and saw Rachel taking a deep breath and looking at her. It was time to perform, the music started and the two came out and began to sing. They got through the song but everyone could tell it wasn't Rachel's best and that might effect them. They rest of the members came out and sang light up the world. All of the groups were lined up to see who won this year's Nationals. New Directions came in 8th place not securing a victory leaving all of the members heart broken. By the end of the night everyone gathered back on the bus home and most of the ride was in silence. Alex ignored every time Rachel attempted to speak to her and sat next to Puck. After an 8 hour bus ride everyone returned to Lima Ohio and went home defeated. Alex went to Pucks and Quinn went to Santana's house leaving Rachel alone. The summer had officially begun but no one was exctied to start it.

 **Authors note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to get another out quickly but I'm trying to finish up Who Knew and get more chapters out for Gangs of New York. Let me know what you guys thought of this one. Thanks**


	21. Chapter 20

It was the morning after Nationals and Hiram Berry was knocking on Rachel's door. His daughter had came home last with a tear stained face. She went straight to her room and didn't speak a word to either man. They had heard from Mr. Schuester that they lost Nationals and figured that was why she was so upset. However both men were confused as to why the two new residents in their household, Alex and Quinn, never came home last night. Hiram was getting impatient and decided to just open the door and walk right in. Hiram's heart broke at the sight before him. His little girl was curled up in a ball covered by her blanket and tissues were surrounding her and the floor. Her eyes were red and puffy indicating she was probably crying all night and barely got any rest.

"Oh honey," Hiram closed the door behind him and headed towards her. As soon as she looked up and looked at her father she broke down in tears yet again. Hiram got on the bed laying behind her and wrapped his long arm around her. Rachel turned around and cuddled into him burying her face in his chest.

"Rach, honey. It's okay."

Rachel shook her head, "N-no it's not..I-daddy." Rachel could barely speak, her voice was almost a whisper.

"Rachel, you'll go to Nationals next year and win it all baby girl. You can't let this stop you."

Rachel shook her head and looked up at her dad, "This isn't about Nationals."

"Then what is it?"

"She-she broke up with me. Alex..she broke up with me," Rachel clutched onto Hiram shirt as she continued to cry.

"What? Why? I don't understand. She was mad about you."

"I messed up daddy...I messed up real bad. She's never going to forgive me."

"Talk to me. What happened?"

Rachel sat up Indian style and wiped her face. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down and looked at her dad, "I kissed Quinn.."

"She kissed Quinn," Alex groaned as she got off the couch headed to Puck's mini fridge.

"I'm sorry dude. I know how much you liked her."

"I just. I don't get it, why would she do that."

Puck shrugged as he placed two Egos into his toaster, "The girl's confused. She ended things with Hudson, went straight to you and found out the person she thought hated her actually liked her. Guess she didn't know what to do."

Alex raised a brow as she faced him, "Are you defending her right now?!"

Puck shook his head quickly, "No no. Relax. She was wrong, no doubt about it. I'm just saying you gotta understand the mindset she was in."

"Fuck her mindset. I'm so pissed off, I went easy on her last night in New York. I wanted to just curse her out and Quinn?! I was an inch away from punching her. I just need to stay away from both of them."

"But we still need to get your stuff."

Alex groaned, "Fuck. I'm not ready to face her yet."

"So we'll wait. Look go check on your brother and Ellie, you promised you'd tell them about Nationals. I'll stop by and talk to Rachel."

"Really?"

Pucked nodded and tossed an ego to her, "Eat up and let's move."

Back at the Berry residence. Rachel finally relax and had explained everything to her dad.

"What do I do? Dad, I-I was falling for her too. I can't lose her now."

Hiram sighed, "Sweetheart, you really hurt her. You have to wait until she's ready. She's going to be angry for a while and if there's a chance of you two getting back together. You need to understand it won't happen right away just because you are ready. It'll be on her terms and her time frame."

Rachel nodded, "Should I text her? You know to apologize."

Hiram shook his head, "Give her the space she needs right now."

"Okay. Thank you for listening."

"Of course baby. Now go take a shower and I'll order us some take out."

Rachel kissed her father on the cheek and went into her bathroom. Hiram sighed and headed downstairs to inform his husband of all that happened on one trip to New York. Later on that afternoon there was a knock on the Berry door. Leroy stood from his spot on the couch and answered the door.

"Noah? What can I do for you?"

"Hello Mr. Berry. Uh, can I talk to Rachel?"

"I don't know if she's really up for guest."

"It's okay dad." Rachel was standing by her staircase looking at both of them. "Come on in Noah."

Puck smiled and gave her a warm hug. She nudged him to follow her up the stairs to her bedroom. She took at seat on the edge of her bed while he grabbed the chair from her computer desk.

"You cam because of Alex right?"

"Yeah. She's uh..she ain't good Rach. You really fucked her up."

Rachel nodded trying to control her emotions,"I know.."

"She's going to be moving in with me. So I told her I'd talk to you about coming to get her things. She doesn't want to come and it be awkward, you know."

"I need to talk to her Puck."

Puck sighed, "I don't know if she's ready fro that Rach."

"I just need to explain myself. I just need her to listen that's all. Please just ask her."

Puck scratched his head, he hated being in the middle of stuff like this, "I'll tell her, but I make no promises. I gotta ask though, why'd you do it? Why'd you kiss Quinn?"

"She kissed me."

"You know what I mean Berry."

Rachel looked down at her hands as she played with her fingers, "I just..I felt this feeling like I was being drawn to Quinn. Like I needed to know how she felt. Look I'll be honest, I enjoyed the kiss and did feel something but it's not what I feel for Alex now. I know how I feel for her, I love her Puck. I really do."

"Yeah, but it might be too late now Rach."

Alex passed the front desk waving to the security guards and entered the elevator. She hit the seventh floor and waited as it slowly headed up. The elevator stopped on the fourth floor. The doors slid open and Alex let out a groan as short blonde hair came into sight.

"Oh.. Alex. Um I can just take the stairs."

"Just get in Fabray." Quinn entered the elevator quietly making sure to leave plenty of space between the two. After everything in New York, Quinn knew spending the night at Santana's had been the best option. Santana had actually been texting Puck all night trying to see how Alex was doing. Quinn knew that Alex probably wanted to kill her and let her off easy before.

"So...you here to see Ellie?"

Alex glanced over at the blonde, her expression showed no emotion which actually worried Quinn a bit.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Try to be polite and civil because of what happened. I don't need that fake bullshit."

"Look Alex, I know you are upset-"

"No, no you don't know. You don't know shit! If you knew anything, you'd know that you should never kiss someones girlfriend. So don't try to sympathize with me. You don't know how angry and hurt I am. You don't know how close I am to beating your sorry ass. I helped you when your parents threw you out. I was trying to be your fucking friend! I knew how you felt about Rachel and I still let you be her friend because I knew it'd be good for both of you. Instead of showing appreciation, you stab me in the fucking back by making a move on Rachel." Alex was fuming now, she was clenching her fist so tight her nails were breaking skin. "People warned me about you when I came to McKinley. They told me you were a bitch, they said you only cared about yourself and your own feelings. Maybe they were right."

Quinn remained silent not knowing what to really say. She never intended on hurting anyone, she was just trying to figure her feelings out. Alex took a deep breath trying to calm herself down as she waited for Quinn to say something. Anything. As they arrived to the 7th floor, Alex shook her head.

"Look at that. The infamous Quinn Fabray has nothing to say." Alex exited the elevator leaving Quinn there still speechless. Alex said hi to the nurses she knew all too well and entered Ellie's room to find not only Chase but her mother there.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

Her mother quickly stood up from the chair in the corner and smiled, "I came to drop off Chase..and to see you."

"Me? Why? Is something wrong?"

Her mother shook her head, "No no. I..um, I wanted to know how you were doing. Chase informed me that you and your friends went to New York City for Nationals. That's exciting."

Alex looked over at Chase and Ellie who were too focused on the cartoons playing on the television to know what they were talking about. She looked back at her mom, "Can I talk to you outside?"

Her mother nodded and followed her outside the room. Once they were clear of the door, Alex turned to face her mom with a confused expression. "Why are you really here?"

"I don't know what you mean Alexandra."

Alex sighed, "You let dad kick me out and now you are here asking me about Nationals? It doesn't make sense, so what's up?"

"You know I didn't want you to leave but you know how your father gets when he's upset. There was nothing I could do."

"Oh bullshit mom! You were scared and chose fear over your daughter. So thanks for that." Alex began to head back to the room but her mom grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Please honey, I miss you..I think about how you are everyday. If you are somewhere safe, if you are being taken cared off."

Alex looked at her and could tell her mother did love her, she was just scared thanks to all the years of abuse from her father. There life was never easy, it was always his way or no way. Since Alex could remember her father always hit her mom when ever she 'disobeyed' him and as she got older she received the same treatment. However she always made sure Chase was never hit, she'd take the beating for him. She took a step towards her mom holding both her hands, "I'm fine. They treat me like one of their own. I eat three meals a day, studying hard, and yes I'm looking into Universities." Her mother smiled warmly and gave her a hug. She thanked her and told her they will speak soon. Alex nodded once and headed back into the room.

"Where's mom?"

Alex smiled at Chase, "She went home. I'll take you home today."

Ellie smiled as she jumped up and down on her bed, "So come on. Tell me, tell me, tell me. Did you guys win Nationals? Did you win?!"

Alex smiled sadly at Ellie shaking her head and sitting on the edge of the bed. "No kiddo. We lost. We lost a lot.."


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: So I've come to the realization that I'm focusing too much on the reviews I'm getting and trying to please everyone when everyone wants something different. I started this story for my own pleasure and to feed my imagination in a sense so I'm just going to write whatever I feel is best for the story. I do hope you guys stick around to see what I have planned. Enjoy the chapter and check out my new story 'Forever and Always'.**

A few days passed without any type of communication between Rachel, Alex, and even Quinn. When Puck was at Rachel's house he made sure to grab a duffle bag of clothes just in case Alex wasn't ready to see Rachel. Thankfully he did it because when Alex returned to his house that night she was angry. Alex informed him that according to the doctors, Ellie's cancer was fully back and stronger than before. They needed to prep her for chemo again and when the little girl found out she burst into tears. Alex kept to herself for the next few days spending almost all hours at the hospital with Ellie. Over the weekend, Alex was asked by the doctors to stay home so they could treat Ellie without any interruptions. Puck had been nervous to ask Alex about talking to Rachel, but knew he had to do it.

"Hey Gomez, you got a minute?"

Alex put her book down and looked over at Puck who was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal, "What's up?"

"Well we haven't gotten a chance to talk about getting your stuff from Rachel's yet."

"Oh. Well did you tell her what I said? It'd be better if she wasn't there when I went to get it."

Puck cleared his throat, "Well actually, she wants to talk to you."

Alex stood up from the small couch and chuckled, "What?"

"She wants to apologize and stuff. Think you should hear her out.."

"What is this? Some sort of Jewish Alliance?"

Puck smiled and shrugged, "Maybe. All I'm saying is to hear her out. I'm not saying to jump back in bed with her."

Alex sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "I'll think about it."

Puck smiled wide, "That's all I ask. Thanks Gomez."

 _Santana's House_

Santana was laying on her bed with her head head resting on Brittany's lap as the tall blonde sat against the headboard. Brittany had a blank smile on her face as she looked at her friend pack back and forth.

"San, what's wrong with Quinn?"

Santana rolled her eyes and looked over at Quinn, "Who knows nowadays. There's always something wrong with her."

Brittany giggled, "Quinn, are you okay?"

Quinn stopped pacing and looked at her two closest friends, "What's wrong with me?"

"A lot of things," Santana replied dryly.

"Screw you S. I'm serious here. I feel like I don't know what to do anymore."

"I don't get it..." Brittany pouted and looked down at Santana who just sighed and sat up.

"What do you mean Q?"

"I feel like I've changed so much and don't know if it's for the better or for worse."

"Changed how?"

Quinn ran a hand through her hair, "I used to be the HBIC! I never cared what other people thought or said about me. I only cared about myself, but what Alex told me a few days ago really bothered me."

"So what? You want to be a bigger bitch then you already are?"

Quinn sighed, "I don't know..I'm just confused."

Brittany smiled, "I like you now."

Quinn giggled a bit loving how blunt and honest the blonde always was, "Thanks Britt."

"Look Q, you've always been a bitch and honestly you haven't stopped being one. The only thing that's changed is you are finally seeing a bit of the real you. You actually do care about people's feelings and holy shit! You have feelings of your own." Santana chuckled as Quinn gave her the finger. "You're not some cheerleader with a black hole in her chest. You got a heart and you are finally listening to it and using it."

"Like the Grinch." Both girls turned to look at the tall blonde who was smiling wide.

"Yeah Britt, our Quinny here is like the Grinch."

They all shared a quick laugh, Santana cleared her throat ready to address another topic.

"Have you talked to Berry?"

Quinn looked up at the mention of the brunettes name and shook her head, "No. I thought it'd be best to keep away for a while. I mean she probably hates me after everything."

"The girl doesn't hate you. She knows she was wrong too. I do think you should talk to her though. Fix shit so it's not awkward, plus you still have your shit at her place."

Quinn sighed, "Damn, I forgot I had to get the rest of my stuff."

"Why don't you head over there and get it over with."

Quinn groaned, "I guess you are right."

 _Rachel's House_

The last thing Rachel was expecting was Quinn Fabray to be standing at her front door asking to talk. Yet here she was sitting in the living room with Quinn. They sat in silence for a few minutes but it felt like ours were passing by. Rachel cleared her throat trying to break the silence,

"How have you-"

"I mean to-"

They both smiled and Rachel extend her hand towards her, "You first."

Quinn fiddled with her fingers as she spoke, "I uh, I mean to text you. To see how you were doing."

"Oh it's okay. I've been away from my phone lately."

Quinn nodded glancing around the house still feeling a bit uncomfortable, "So how have you been anyway?"

Rachel shrugged, "I could be better, but managing. It's pretty quiet around here without everyone here."

"Yeah, sorry about just kind of disappearing on you. I just thought with everything that happened at Nationals, I'd be the last person you wanted to see."

"Why would you think that? Quinn, I don't blame you for what happened between Alex and I. I shouldn't of let things escalate they way they did and I shouldn't of lied to her."

Quinn shook her head, "No, I shouldn't of kissed you. What Alex said was right, I wasn't thinking."

Rachel's head shot up at the mention of Alex's name, "You've spoken to Alex.."

"Yeah, the day after we got back from New York. She was in the hospital visiting Ellie and she had a lot to say to me."

"Wh-what did she say exactly?"

"The truth. I shouldn't of done what I did. I just realized a bit to late that I was wrong. Rachel, I'm really sorry."

Rachel gave her a warm smile, "It's okay Quinn. There's nothing to apologize for, but I can tell that you rather here me say I accept your apology. And I do."

Quinn smiled feeling a bit of relief off he shoulders, "Thanks."

"Now you must accept my apology."

"Apology? What are you apologizing for?"

Rachel sat up straight placing her hands on her knees, "Well I was mean to you. I forced you to accept your feelings for me even though I knew you weren't ready. It was cruel and selfish, I was more intrigued by the fact that you of all people liked me. I never considered your feelings, only my own."

Quinn shrugged it off like it didn't bother her, "We both were only thinking about ourselves. It's okay though, I know I'm not ready for a lot of things. However, one thing I am ready to do is be your friend."

Rachel tilted her head to the side a bit confused, "But you are my friend Quinn."

Quinn shook her head knowing Rachel didn't get it, "No, I mean a real friend. No feelings getting in the way of how I act to certain situations. No ulterior motives or anything."

Rachel smiled at the thought, "I'd like that a lot...I'm guessing you came by to get your belongings not just to talk right?"

"Yeah, I'm moving in with Santana. Her mom said it was okay since she has to go away on business and someone needs to control her daughter."

Rachel giggled, "Smart woman. Well your things are in the guest room. You can just head up there."

"Okay thanks." Quinn got up from the couch and headed upstairs to grab her bags. Rachel headed into her kitchen to grab a bottle of water for herself and waited until she heard steps coming down the steps. She stepped out of the kitchen and smiled as Quinn walked towards her.

"All set?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah. I should get back quick, Brittany wants Santana and I to take her to the pond to feed the ducks."

Rachel smiled, "We wouldn't want to keep the ducks waiting."

"Yeah. Well thanks for hearing me out today. I'm glad we sorted things out."

"Me as well." Rachel opened up her front door and before she could say goodbye to Quinn she froze in her place. Quinn saw the color from her face quickly drain away, her bright smile slowly faded to an expression you'd make if you just saw a ghost. Quinn's eyes darted to the door and saw Alex standing tall her hands buried in her jean pockets. Alex wasn't expecting to see the blonde but of course she always had the best of luck.

"Alex.."

Alex eyes shifted between the two people she wasn't very fond of lately. She cleared her throat and locked eyes with Quinn ignoring Rachel calling her name.

"You moving out?"

Quinn nodded as she threw the trap of her duffle bag over her shoulder, "Yeah."

Alex nodded then looked at Rachel, she hadn't seen her ex since their performance at Nationals. "I'll just go get my stuff." She walked past the two girls and headed straight upstairs to grab her things.

Rachel sighed and looked at Quinn, "She hates me..she won't even talk to me."

Quinn took in a breath, being her friend meant she was going to hear about Alex often especially now. Whether she liked it or not, it was going to happen so might as well get used to it. "She needs time or a hard push. Make her listen to you if it's that important to you to get her to listen."

Rachel bit her bottom lip looking back at the stairs and nodded, "Yeah you're right. Thank you Quinn. I hope to see you soon."

Quinn smiled a bit and couldn't help but giggle a bit as Rachel pulls her in for a warm embrace, "I'll see you later Rachel. Good luck."

Rachel pulled back and waved, "Bye Quinn." Rachel shut the door after her and turned back to face the stairs. She took a deep breath before heading upstairs to the guest room. She poked her head into the room and saw Alex filling up her bags with her clothes. Rachel stepped into the room, but Alex didn't look up to acknowledge her. Rachel cleared her throat hoping that would get her attention. Alex glance up at the door and stopped her movements. She stood up straight and placed her hands back in her pockets.

"Hi."

"Hey. I'm almost done, I'll be out of here soon."

"Do you mind if we talk?"

Alex sighed and went back to packing her things, "I'm not really in the talking mood."

"Then listen."

Alex zipped up her bag and picked it up, "There's nothing for me to listen to. I know what you are going to say and I don't want to hear it." Alex tried to walk past her out the room but Rachel stood in her way.

"Rachel. Move."

"No."

"Rachel, I said move. Don't make me move you myself."

Rachel stomped her foot and placed her hands on her hips, "Alex Gomez, you will stay here an listen to what I have to say to you or so help me God!"

Alex eyes went a bit wide, she wasn't expecting the outburst form the brunette. She couldn't stop herself from smirking, even though she was angry with Rachel. She still found it hot when she got upset and demanded things.

"I thought you were Jewish?"

"What?" Rachel paused for a moment and saw that the girl decided to make a joke from her outburst and sighed, "Can I speak please?"

Alex sat down on the bed, "Fine. Talk."

Rachel cleared her throat and stood up straight like she was about to give a speech, "Well I want to discuss what happened at Nationals and even before that. So when Finn and I broke up as you know I was all over the place. Then you came along and treated me so well. You were funny and sweet and it felt like it was too good to be true at times. Why would I get so lucky with someone like you. I felt like you deserved better."

"Rachel if I thought there was better I would of looked elsewhere. I wanted you for you, that's all."

"I know but I couldn't see that. But you must know, my feelings were never in question. I knew I liked you a lot from the beginning."

"So then what happened? Last time I check, when you like someone you don't go off kissing other people."

"When I found out Quinn liked me I guess I became curious. I wanted to know if it was real. I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself."

Alex nodded as she stared at the ground, "Why not pull away when she kissed you hm? Do you have feelings for her?"

Rachel sighed, "I should of pulled away but I'm not going to lie to you and say I didn't feel something from the kiss. I did, but it wasn't what I feel for you. I honestly think I just care about Quinn and want her to be happy, that's all."

"And what do you feel for me?"

Alex took Alex's hand, "I love you Alex. I'm falling for you, I just realized too late."

Alex slowly retracted her hand from Rachel's touch, she didn't need mixed emotions clouding her judgement right now. Rachel couldn't help but frown at the lost of contact.

"I miss you Alex. I miss you so much and I am truly sorry for everything that happened."

Alex nodded slowly, "Believe me, I miss you too Rachel and I know you are sorry. But nothing is going to change, we are over. You know what's crazy, I'm not even mad that the kiss happened, I knew how Quinn felt about you and expected her to make a move. I'm mad you lied to me about it. Trust is the most important thing to me Rachel. And right now, after all that. I can't trust you."

"So there's no chance of us getting back together? What if I earn your trust back?"

Alex shrugged, "Maybe. One day, who knows."

Rachel had a rush of emotions going through her and she tried to steady her breath knowing she felt like crying. "Can we at least go back to being friends?"

Alex chuckled as she got up and grabbed her bag, "Were we ever really friends?" Rachel just let her jaw fall slack not knowing what to say. Was Alex saying no to being friends with her? Alex smiled and leaned over placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"See you around...Superstar." Alex smiled and left the house heading back home to Pucks. When Rachel heard the door close she jumped back onto the bed and squealed. This was definitely progress, she didn't hate her guts and they were sort of friends. She was going to get her trust back no matter what.


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for the people giving positive reviews. It means a lot to hear you guys still like the story and are sticking with it. I don't have an estimate on how long this story will be but I do know I have all of Senior Year to still cover. The Summer chapters will be doing time jobs between the three months they have off. Hope you enjoy this one.**

"Kurt! Did you get the snacks out? Are you sure you told everyone 2 o'clock?"

Kurt sighed, "Rachel Berry, if you ask me one more damn question. I swear on Barbra herself I will sew your mouth shut!"

Rachel huffed in annoyance and headed out to her deck to place more items on the table.

It has been two weeks since Rachel had her talks with Quinn and Alex. Since then she decided she needed to be the old Rachel again so she started spending more time with the one person most similar to herself. Kurt. After talking to Alex the first thing Rachel did was call him and ask for advice. Even though Rachel wants to gain Alex trusts back in hopes of them being together again, Kurt is helping in keeping her grounded and level headed. In other words making sure obsessive crazy Rachel never comes out. After a lot of talking Kurt finally convinced Rachel to change her pursuit of Alex. Instead of going after Alex she should make Alex come to her. For that Kurt decided a pool party will be a great opportunity for Rachel to show off her body and have Alex drooling. Since Rachel had been keeping in contact with everyone it was easy to invite them over. Thankfully everyone said yes even Santana who claimed she would do her best to spend little time with Rachel this summer. It was now two o'clock and Rachel was pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

"See I told you we should of said 1:30 so that they would be here by two."

Kurt rolled his eyes, before he could respond the door bell rang. Kurt got up and open the door with a smile.

"Well hello you two. Don't you look dashing."

Alex chuckled as Puck gave him a look that read 'what the fuck.'

"It's swim trunks Hummel. We ain't on Project Runway. Now move it so we can start up the grill." Puck pushed past Kurt and headed into the kitchen were Rachel was. Alex smiled back at Kurt and placed her arm around his shoulder.

"Thank you for the compliment. These swim trunks and bikini top really do look good on me."

Kurt laughed lightly as he closed the door and walked with her out to the deck. "Blue really does look good on you. Now how are you doing Ms. Gomez?"

Alex shrugged, "I'm alright. Been cleaning pools with Puck to make some cash. Today is our day off so why not actually swim in one today."

Kurt smiled, "Now you know I'm noisy. So..what's the deal with you and Rachel? I know it's only been two weeks but she told me you two have talked a bit."

Alex smiled back softly, "There is nothing going on. We are just friends."

"Do you still love her?"

Alex knew that was a loaded question, "I still have deep feelings for her. She knows that, but she also knows that there's nothing between us without trust."

Kurt nodded in understanding, "Well I'm happy you are being understanding with her and agreed to a friendship at the very least."

"Yeah..me too."

Kurt clapped his hands, "Okay! Enough depressing matters. We have a giant swan to blow up." Alex laughed as they walked over to the deflated swan. Puck was inside grabbing the meats for the grill while Rachel grabbed the condiments and toppings.

"Thank you for offering to grill Noah. For some reason I just can't trust the other guys to not burn everything. Only you and Finn have experience with grills and Finn is away on vacation."

Puck smiled, "No problem babe. Happy to help."

"So um..has Alex..you know. Has she mentioned me at all?"

Puck smirked, "Why? You curious to know if we stay up just talking about you?"

"Well..yes."

"We talk a bit about her being your friend now, but honestly a lots been going on. She doesn't have time to worry about what you guys are or aren't."

Rachel stepped closer to him with furrowed brows, "What's been going on? When we talk she doesn't tell me anything serious. Just about you two working."

Puck sighed as he prepared the platters of bread for the burgers, "Well there were issues with the insurance covering Ellie since her parents aren't around. She's no longer being covered for her chemotherapy and they are trying to get the government to cover it but of course it's taking forever. Anyway Alex tried asking her dad for money but that prick said no. Alex has been working with me and all the money she makes she uses on Ellie."

"Oh my god.. that's horrible. I - I can ask daddy to help."

Puck shook his head, "I've tried giving her money. She feels responsible for Ellie and doesn't people to feel obligated or burden anyone with her problems."

"That's foolish. We have to help somehow. I'll think of something."

"Well whatever you decide to do, I'm in. She's my girl and I don't like seeing her so bummed out."

Rachel smiled as she picked up one of the platters, "You are a good friend Puck. Come on..let's get this party started."

Puck smiled wide and headed out to the deck with her. After about 20 minutes everyone from the glee club had arrived. Mercedes, Sam, and Artie had arrived with more inflatable items, mostly so Artie could enjoy the pool. Brittany, Santana, and Quinn arrived after them with some food and drinks. Finally the 'Asian Squad' as Santana called them arrived with a volleyball set to put in the pool. The party was in full swing, music was on and people were singing along. Alex and Puck were focusing on the food on the grill. In the pool, an intense volleyball game had begun. While Artie was in a floaty keeping score. Mercedes and Kurt were off the side talking about anything and everything. Rachel smiled as she looked around and saw her first pool party with friends was a success. There was no awkward tension with Alex so far or with Quinn. Everyone was getting along..maybe things could get better.

"Yo Gomez! Make me a burger with swiss. I'm building up an appetite by smoking these Asians."

Alex chuckled at the Latina's outburst as she started to prepare her burger.

"Hey we still have another set Santana, "Mike said as he got ready to serve.

"Yeah yeah whatever. You know you guys can't defeat the Unholy Trinity."

"Can I get a hot dog Alex?"

Alex turned around and smiled warmly at the tall blonde bouncing around in the water. "Of course you can Brittany." Alex looked over at the other blonde, "Quinn...do you want something?"

Everyone froze and looked at the two of them. Even Quinn was surprised Alex was acknowledging her existence.

"Uh yeah, I'll take a burger too..thanks."

Alex nodded once and turned back towards the grill. Santana could tell everyone was staring and knew neither girl wanted that attention.

"You gonna serve of what Jackie Chan!"

Mike shook his head and served the ball allowing the game to continue. Puck who was beside Alex nudged her shoulder.

"What?"

He smirked, "You talked to Quinn. That's an improvement."

Alex shrugged like if it was nothing, "I just asked if she wanted something. It's nothing Puckerman."

"No that's definitely something. Two weeks ago you hated her and wanted to pound her face in. What changed?"

Alex sighed, "I'm over it all. Dealing with Ellie and seeing what she's going through makes me feel like a dumb ass for wasting energy over hating Quinn. Do I trust her? No. Are you going to be best of buddies? Hell no. But we still gonna be seeing each other and are on the same team. Might as well be civil."

"Damn...we alright. All mature and sit." Puck chuckled as Alex shoved him.

"Shut up."

On the other side of the pool Rachel was sitting with Kurt and Mercedes still a little shocked.

"Well at least they talked. That's good right?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt nodded, "Oh yeah. That's an improvement. It means Alex won't break Quinn in half any time soon."

"So Rachel, have you spoken to them these past two weeks?"

Rachel nodded as she took her focus off of Alex and turned to Mercedes. "Yeah, more to Quinn then Alex though. Alex is working with Puck and has been with Ellie whenever she has free time. But Quinn actually came over with Santana and Brittany on Thursday last week."

"How come?"

Rachel couldn't help but giggle, "Brittany wanted me to help her choose a song to sing to the ducks by the pond."

Kurt and Mercedes laughed light at the mention of the blonde's weirdness.

"So Rachel, I gotta ask. Are you still trying to get back with Alex?"

Rachel nodded as she glanced over to the brunette by the grill, "Yeah. I know how I really feel about her now. But I'm not going to force it like I did with Finn in the past. She's going through a lot right now. Oh that reminds me, can you two stay a little longer than planned. I have something I want to discuss."

"Yeah no problem Rach," Kurt smiled, "Now I think it's time to cause some people to drool Ms. Berry."

Rachel bit her bottom lip, "You sure this is gonna work?"

"Believe me, you look hot in that bikini. Now strip!"

Rachel sighed and nodded, "Okay." Rachel stood from her chair and walked over to the beach chair by the stairs of the pool.

"Woah, Berry finally coming into the pool! 'Bout time. Come in and cover for me. Need to eat my burger," Santana stated as she stopped the game and exited the pool.

"Okay." Rachel smiled and when she saw Alex gaze had finally landed on her she began to undress. She pulled her t-shirt over her head revealing a white bikini top. Santana whistles as she walks by Rachel causing the singer to blush. Rachel removes her flip flops and moves to unzip her shorts. She slide them down her toned legs showing off the matching white bikini bottoms. Alex was fully turned away from the grill only watching Rachel which caused Puck to laugh. Rachel smirked and locked eyes with Alex holding the gaze for a moment then slowly descending down the stairs into the pool. Alex wasn't the only one eyeing the brunette. Quinn's eyes were locked on the brunette, even Sam was in a daze.

"Ready to play?" Rachel smiled at Quinn who has the ball in her hands.

"huh? Oh yeah. You serve."

Santana had walked over to the grill to get her burger smirked and cleared her throat.

"Plan on feeding me or burning my burger?"

Alex look at her and smiled, "Shut up and get a plate."

The rest of the party went by smoothly. After a few more hours they all moved inside to watch a movie. Rachel secretly spread the word for everyone to stay until Alex left so they could discuss something. Around 6pm Alex said goodbye to everyone and headed over to the hospital to check on Ellie. Once she was gone everyone turned their attention to Rachel.

"Alright Berry, why are we being held hostage?"

Rachel ignored Santana's comment as she stood up in front of everyone.

"I don't know how many of you know, but Ellie's cancer has returned. Now her parents are not in the picture and now not funding her treatment. Alex has been paying for it herself. I think we should help."

"So you want us to put in some cash?" Sam asked.

"well anything can help, but I was thinking we would do things throughout the summer to help bring in some money. Maybe more of us can do the pool cleanings with Puck so she doesn't have to work so much. Or even cutting lawns for neighbors. I can give singing lessons to some kids."

"How about a car wash? We do it all the time with the cheerios. We can ask the girls to come and help," Quinn added.

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan. The entire football team would show up to see the cheerios in bikinis," Puck said.

"Okay so we'll have a car wash to raise money. I'll get everything together. You guys spread the word around town?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all one by one left the house leaving Rachel with a wide smile. Today was definitely a success, up next. Car wash.


	24. Authors Note

**A/N:**

Hey guys, so I wanted to inform the readers who I have been receiving message from about when I am updating New Kid In Town. To be honest, after so much harsh or plan rude comments and messages, I lost all inspiration for this story. However, I hate leaving things unfinished and do love the story. So, I plan on rewriting the story since I felt i lost my way due to taking to many peoples opinion into consideration and changing my story. I don't use as much actually, I've been on wattpad. You can follow me on MyloM21. I'm going to start over and I'll post the first few chapters on here and wattpad. Wattpad does have other stories that I haven't posted here if you want to check it out. I am sorry for just disappearing.


End file.
